EL RETORNO DE LOS REYES
by MaraGaunt
Summary: La tragedia se cierne sobre los Pevensie, Aslan nunca los abandono.Ahora les permitira regresar a Narnia como lo que son, reyes.¿Que pasara cuando Susan encuentre a Caspian y descubra lo que sucede con el y Regina? a SusPian fanfic!
1. Retorno

**Bueno, he aquí la primera historia que escribo, la verdad es solo la locura que brota de mi cerebro, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por tenerla a consideración. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a C.S. Lewis, gracias por crear ese maravilloso mundo. **

**EL RETORNO DE LOS REYES**

**CAPITULO I **

Por la ventana del tren se veían una serie de colores a causa de la rapidez con que ese tren avanzaba sin saber que llevaba en sus vagones a dos reyes y a dos reinas camino a Finchley, Londres.

Los cuatro hermanos Pevensie estaban sentados finalmente en una de las sillas del vagón. Después de un rato de ingresar, cuando Edmund preguntara por su linterna, el silencio había sumido a los cuatro hermanos, quienes intentaban no mirarse unos a otros, en una especie de sopor.

Por la cabeza de Peter pasaba una y otra vez el pensamiento de lo que significaría para él no volver a Narnia, donde era el rey, el magnifico Rey Peter. Pero no lo pensaba por el titulo ni por la posición que le otorgaba la monarquía. Aquellas tierras que habían albergado las mayores aventuras que había tenido en su vida ahora cerraban sus puertas para dar paso a la otra generación, a sus hermanos pequeños. Miró a Edmund con disimulo mientras este tenia la vista perdida en la ventana, Peter pensó que tenia suerte ya que él si había sido invitado a regresar. Sacudió la cabeza. Aslan había explicado las razones y el las había entendido aunque aun le costaba aceptarlas.

Edmund se sentía casi o peor que el día en que todos sus hermanos se enteraron de que se había vendido a la bruja blanca. Cuando Aslan dijo que ni Peter ni Susan regresarían a Narnia, se sintió mal, mas que todo por Peter, porque se había acostumbrado a seguirlo a intentar ser un verdadero hermano, a tratar de olvidar las razones por las cuales había estado en primera estancia con la Bruja Blanca. Pero ahora no, ahora Narnia se quedaba sin dos de sus reyes, los mayores. Recordó el beso que Susan le dio al Príncipe Caspian, y sintió lastima por ella a pesar de haberlo encontrado gracioso al principio. Con sus ojos vedados, Edmund sabia que no era la misma Susan, que algo había cambiado en ella. Tal vez que ya era una mujer y los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta eran ellos. Por un instante la idea de ayudar a Susan a volver a Narnia invadió su mente pero luego la desechó al ver el casi imperceptible gesto negativo de la cabeza de Lucy.

Lucy pensaba en las palabras de Aslan acerca de sus hermanos mayores. Si estuviera en sus manos se habría arrodillado ante Aslan a pedirle que no los castigara de ese modo, pero Aslan había aclarado que no era un castigo, sin embargo después de ver la despedida que habían sostenido el Príncipe Caspian y Susan, casi llegó a creer que si lo era, pero ya no podía hacer nada, aunque quisieran. Lucy pensaba que tal vez con la ayuda de Edmund podían hacer regresar a ambos hermanos para que vivieran y crecieran en Narnia pero la idea había sido desechada con un gesto negativo de su cabeza que Edmund vio y Lucy sintió que de alguna manera él estaba pensando lo mismo.

Una mano de Peter tomó la de Susan y la estrechó con afecto pero ella no se inmutó, continuaba mirando los colores que pasaban por la ventana. Casi era hora de llegar a Londres.

El tren aparcó en la estación y al salir de ahí los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron al auto que los conduciría a su domicilio en Finchley, a donde su madre enferma.

_Susan..._

Era de noche en la habitación de las hermanas Pevensie, todo estaba tan oscuro como solo la noche podia proveer. La frente de Susan estaba empapada en sudor y su cuerpo se agitaba bajo las cobijas, sentía palpitar en sus oídos aquella voz masculina llamándola mientras cruzaba bosques y selvas igual de oscuros que la noche sin encontrar mas salida que la desesperación.

_Susan.. .Susan...Reina Susan… Dama de la Benevolencia….Susan... Susan Pevensie…_

Finalmente los ojos de esta se abrieron y respiró agitadamente. ¿Que era todo aquello? Sintió unos leves pasos y vio a Lucy a los pies de su cama.

– ¿Que sucede, Susan? – le dijo Lucy mirando su estado.

– No...– Susan la miró, contarle a Lucy lo que había soñado era...la peor de las ideas, su pequeña hermana ni entendería que quería decir...– No...no...es nada Lucy, vuelve a la cama, fue solo un mal sueño – Por un instante estuvo tentada de preguntarle si, como a ella misma, había sentido que alguien la llamaba que alguien disponía de sus sueños como de...

Lucy no insistió cuando Susan se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

– ¿A donde vas? – quiso saber.

– Voy a ver si mama necesita algo–

Desde la muerte de su padre la salud de la Señora Pevensie había estado en decadencia, aun así había ordenado expresamente a sus hijos, pero mas a Susan, para persuadirla de que ninguno de ellos debía quedarse con ella. Para la señora era mas imperioso que sus hijos terminaran la escuela, tener aunque fuera ese motivo para ser feliz. Lucy volvió a su cama mientras Susan salía de la habitación y caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Allí se encerró por horas y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, tal vez lo único parecido había sido cuando se habían enterado de las nuevas, la muerte de su padre en la guerra como Edmund lo temía, hacia casi un año.

Cuando pudo terminar se puso frente al espejo y miró su figura llorosa, ya no era una niña, eso era más que evidente, un hombre la había encontrado atractiva...

No solo un hombre. Un príncipe.

"_Caspian... ¿que harás en este momento? ¿Cuantos mese se podrían calcular desde las horas que partimos hasta ahora allá en Narnia? ...¿conseguirás una esposa que te quiera, te sirva y sea fiel a tu lado? ¡Ah, Dios! ¿Acaso no he intentado ser mejor persona cada día...?_"

_Susan.._.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la voz nuevamente, ahora si que había enloquecido, mas cuando abrió los ojos y al mirar al espejo vio a Caspian tras ella.

Puso una mano en su boca para ahogar un grito. Aquello no podía ser real, la cabeza de Caspian se inclinó y le besó el hombro. Pero Susan no sintió nada en su hombro... excepto el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Su mente la traicionaba, la benévola Reina Susan estaba volviéndose loca.

Cerró los ojos y miró al espejo, al abrirlos nuevamente él ya no estaba ahí. Todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta para salir.

Entró al cuarto cuando casi amanecía, miró a Lucy y después se metió entre sus propias cobijas mirando hacia el techo de la cama.

Peter y Edmund bajaron a desayunar primero mientras el ama que cuidaba de su madre les servía, Lucy bajó después pero no pudo dar razón de Susan pues aun seguía dormida.

Los tres hermanos se miraron pero ninguno dijo nada, era demasiado obvio lo que los tres sabían.

Susan bajo 15 minutos después que sus hermanos y no miró ninguno al sentarse, solo tomó la tostada y la fruta y la comió lentamente.

De repente el ama entró corriendo. Mediante frases entrecortadas por el pánico o por lo que fuera que la atenazaba en ese momento les informo que su madre había muerto...

El funeral llevó corto tiempo, pero la gente que asistió solo podía adivinar la mitad del dolor que los hermanos sentían. El medico les había informado con anterioridad la suerte que le esperaba a su madre pero nunca pensaron que sucedería tan pronto.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensaron ninguno de los hermanos derramó lagrimas... Por que solo ellos cuatro lo sabían. La experiencia en Narnia los había hecho mas fuertes. Ahora su madre estaba en in lugar mejor o por lo menos eso dijo Lucy con voz casi inaudible, al lado de su padre.

¿Que seria ahora de ellos, sin nadie que velara por sus cosas? Podia considerarse que aun eran niños.

Los cuatro se hallaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, había pasando una semana desde el fallecimiento de su padre. Comían lo que Susan había preparado, en silencio casi tan palpable este con un cuchillo.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que los cuatro se quedaron de piedra al escuchar un rugido que solo podía pertenecer al león dorado de Narnia.

Lucy se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana. Se quedó de piedra al ver que no había ventana en absoluto esta desapareció por arte de magia, a lo que los cuatro estaban perfectamente acostumbrados. Los tres hermanos restantes se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la ventana para confirmar lo que Lucy gritaba desde abajo. Ahi un león majestuoso les devolvía la mirada.

– A pesar de mis últimas palabras,... debo decir… Bienvenidos Peter y Edmund, hijos de Adán. Bienvenidas Susan y Lucy, hijas de Eva –

Los cuatro hermanos bajaron la escalera corriendo para asegurase que si era un sueño colectivo no terminara tan pronto. Por eso cuando estuvieron abajo los cuatro reyes abrazaron al León mientras los rayos fulgurantes del sol trazaban sus formas sobre las cinco figuras.

– ¿Pero que..? – Edmund fue el primero en hablar – Tu dijiste...– quiso continuar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

– Se bien lo que dije, Rey Edmund, pero en vista de lo sucedido, he decidido que no puedo dejar a los reyes de Narnia solos a su merced. –

– ¿Como supiste..?.–comenzó Lucy.

– Los sigo de cerca aunque no lo noten y mas ahora... La era Dorada de Narnia volverá por que ustedes serán los reyes y reinas reestablecidos en sus tronos en Cair Paravel –

– Eso quiere decir... –dijo Peter quien hasta ese momento no había podido hablar.

–Eso quiere decir lo que quiere decir Rey Peter. Tu, Susan , Edmund y Lucy, son de ahora en adelante, los reyes de Narnia, al lado de el Rey Caspian y la Princesa Regina... –

– ¿Regina...?– fue la primera palabra que Susan pronunció y el dolor se reflejo en cada palabra.

– ¿Quien es la princesa Regina– preguntÓ Peter, haciendo lo que para Susan había sido imposible.

Aslan mirÓ a Susan profundamente diciendo:

– Regina es la prometida de Caspian... –


	2. Reencuentro

**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste. **

"Regina….la prometida de Caspian…..Regina…prometida"

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Susan haciendo que su pecho se contrajera y sus ojos inevitablemente se llenaran de lágrimas. Parpadeó rápidamente para que Aslan no notara esto, pero tarde se dio cuenta que el león la miraba desde hacía tiempo, así que negó con la cabeza como indicándole que entendía. Sabía que Caspian no tenía ninguna obligación con ella, no tenía por qué quedarse esperando por algo que aparentemente nunca iba a suceder. Pero ¿quién habría dicho que después de la despedida en donde se había dado la noticia de que ni Peter ni ella iban a regresar, él podría albergar alguna esperanza de que después de la voluntad impuesta por el rey de reyes la decisión seria refutada?

- ¿Desde cuándo se comprometió? - quiso saber Lucy, pero nadie respondió esa pregunta.

Comprometido, la mente de Susan solo pudo pensar en que, después de todo, no le había afectado en nada su partida, que se había recuperado muy pronto y quería hacer como que no le importaba, por un momento pensó que tal vez no había sido lo mejor regresar.

- No, Susan- dijo Aslan como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, casi pudo asegurar que así lo había hecho - Viniste porque tu deber es reinar, y tal vez consigas un esposo que….- Iba a continuar pero ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hermanos Susan le respondió a Aslan.

- No voy a casarme, solo quiero ir al castillo. Por favor, no quiero ser grosera -

Susan caminó ante sus hermanos y esperó a que Aslan hiciera algo para conducirlos hasta el castillo.

Los tres hermanos se miraron y luego a Aslan, pero este solo negó con la cabeza y dio un lento soplido, cuatro caballos se acercaron en medio del campo que los rodeaba.

Los reyes majestuosos permanecieron de pie mientras uno a uno, los caballos que los conducirían iban apareciendo. Cada animal parecía orgulloso del jinete que lo montaría.

- A Cair Paravel, amigos míos - Aslan rugió y emprendió su carrera mientras los cuatro caballos lo seguían.

El castillo estaba ante ellos magníficamente reestablecido, tal como años atrás, cuando habían sido coronados reyes. Los cuatro caballos se detuvieron y Susan se preguntó si Caspian estaría allí, pero seguro que no, él estaba en Beruna en el castillo de los telmarinos.

Un fauno salió a recibirlos, este los miró e hizo una reverencia, luego dio paso a los cuatro hermanos. Aslan no entró con ellos, solo caminó fuera sin que ninguno supiera que dirección tomaría, el enigmático león los buscaba, los dejaba a salvo y se iba.

Peter respiró hondo. Finalmente estaban en casa.

Edmund pensaba lo mismo, mientras caminaba adelantándose al amplio vestíbulo que rodeaba al recibidor.

Lucy sonrió tristemente pensando que tal vez era eso lo que necesitaban para apartarse de la realidad de su desgracia.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron instalados y sus pertenencias en la habitación de cada uno, los cuatro se dedicaron a hacer lo que quisieron. Peter jugaba ajedrez con Edmund, ambos estaban concentrados en el juego con los ceños fruncidos en medio de la conversación que Lucy mantenía con sus naturales amigas.

En su habitación Susan miraba la ventana mientras se apoderaba de ella un nuevo deseo de llorar, pero basta de llanto, ahora no importaba. Solo debía preocuparse por ser una buena reina y hacer que su pueblo compuesto por narnianos y telmarinos la amaran a ella, como a su reina, como su tonto príncipe no quiso hacerlo.

Recordó los labios de Caspian sobre los suyos, él no había tomado la iniciativa y esto le daba un nuevo matiz a la situación, nunca se lo había planteado de esa forma, tal vez la única que se había formado ideas en su cabeza era ella, pero no podía esperar más de su primera experiencia amorosa.

¿Amorosa? Pero que tonta era. Un suspiro furioso salió de su boca y la llenó de una nueva energía.

Se dio la vuelta y tomó el arco, nada mejor que una cabalgata para perderse un poco de todo, tal vez disfrutar del aire golpeando su rostro mejorara la situación. Por un instante pensó que ahora menos que nunca quería que Caspian se enterara de que había regresado, aunque sabía que eso iba a resultar imposible, no después de la ruidosa llegada que habían realizado acompañados por el león y vistos por el charlatán fauno que cuidaba de su castillo.

Caminó hacia las caballerizas, montó en lomos de Emma, la preciosa yegua que había sido ensillada para ella, y salió a todo galope de Cair Paravel.

Peter la escuchó y vio, se levantó un momento de la mesa de juego y miró por la ventana alejarse a su hermana y su caballo y vio ya a lo lejos como se internaba en el bosque. Tal vez era eso lo que ella necesitaba, algo en lo que distraerse. Quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, nunca había estado en tal situación.

Se volvió a la mesa a tiempo para ver como Edmund ganaba por segunda vez.

Susan cabalgó casi media hora mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y rodaban por su cara y el viento las secaba por la velocidad que llevaba.

En algún momento el caballo se detuvo y cómo si presintiera algo, se paró en las dos patas, asustado. Susan se aferró a la rienda confundida.

- Emma ¿qué pasa?- dijo Susan, cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una flecha atravesar el aire y clavarse cerca del árbol que estaba sobre su cabeza, miró hacia atrás y escuchó el sonido lejano pero también inconfundible del cabalgar de un caballo acercarse. ¿Acaso la guerra no había acabado? Tal vez la habían confundido con un animal.

Sin previo aviso la yegua se agito y comenzó a correr en dirección desconocida, completamente desbocada.

- ¡Emma, para ahora mismo!- Pero la yegua no se detuvo, Susan miro hacia el frente. - ¡Oh, no! ¡Emma, detente! - Susan gritó aterrorizada. Justo a donde miraba la tierra terminaba y un miedo inconfundible se apoderó de ella haciéndola gritar más fuerte mientras el sonido de alguien se escuchaba tras ella, cerca. – ¡Emma, vamos a caer! ¡Detente! - gritó por última vez Susan, desesperanzada.

"Perdón, ama" fue el último pensamiento que Susan escuchó de Emma, sacó el pie como pudo de la rienda y arrojó lejos el arco. El sendero de tierra terminó y Susan tuvo tiempo de saltar mientras Emma caía al acantilado y su relincho se dejaba escuchar por largo tiempo. La reina calló contra el piso perdiendo el conocimiento….

/ . /

- No quiero ir de cacería - dijo la voz de Caspian mientras se acomodaba las botas - Ya fuimos ayer –

- Vamos, Caspian, es obvio que necesitas un poco de distracción - dijo Aven, su amigo mostrándole el arco, aquel arco le recordaba algo que había pretendido olvidar y a pesar de Regina, aún no había podido.

No quería dejarse convencer pero el espíritu aventurero del joven de 13 años contagiaba a cualquiera, sonrió débilmente.

Ahora se encontraba en el castillo, donde tiempo atrás su tirano tío Miraz había reinado, ocupando el trono que ahora ocupaba él. Hacía mucho que no asistía a Cair Paravel, después de haberse convencido de que los reyes no regresarían, y ahora como nuevo rey su vivienda era en Beruna.

Decidió que los que quisieran vivir allí podían hacerlo sin limitaciones, la mayoría de los que se fueron eran narnianos y uno que otro telmarino se unió a ellos para cuidar y restablecer las ruinas de Cair Paravel.

Ambos bajaron por las amplias escaleras hacia las caballerizas del castillo, la cacería consistía en buscar animales blancos y cazarlos, ciervos como antaño. Caspian tomó su caballo y Aven también, alistando el arco y las flechas.

Cuando estuvieron listos partieron hacia el bosque después del rio que conducía a las ruinas del castillo de los antiguos reyes. Se adentraron en el hermoso bosque mientras Aven decía:

- Ojala encontremos a alguna chica narniana por aquí –

- Dudo mucho que se fijaran en ti - se burló Caspian mientras Aven rezongaba pero el chico se quedó en silencio al igual que Caspian al escuchar el sonido de un galope acercarse y llevar consigo ramas, aun así no podía asegurar que se tratara de un caballo.

Era blanco pero al estar tan lejos no pudo distinguir su forma, no pudo evitar que el espíritu de Aven se alterara y disparara la flecha con su increíble puntería. Vieron como la figura blanca retrocedía y por su manera de hacerlo se percataron de que era un caballo.

- Lo alteraste - dijo Caspian azuzando su propio caballo para direccionarlo hacia allá.

- ¡Caspian, espera! - dijo Aven pero también lo siguió mientras intentaban acercarse más pero el otro caballo era muy rápido y por la manera en que se agitaba la capa de quien lo montaba se dio cuenta de que era mujer. - Tenemos que detenerlo – dijo Aven al ver que el caballo corría sin rumbo hacia el acantilado.

Una voz de mujer llegó entonces a los oídos de ambos jóvenes. Un grito que penetró la mente de Caspian e hizo que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente. Era tal su deseo que no media la confusión.

El caballo desapareció de la vista de ambos mientras azuzaban las riendas de los de ellos para llegar al final del camino. Cuando lo hicieron vieron que la capa gris estaba en el suelo.

- Caspian, ven a ver. Es una mujer - dijo Aven que había llegado primero.

Cuando Caspian llegó allí y vio de quien se trataba inmediatamente se bajó del caballo y corrió hacia ella.

- No es cierto - dijo lentamente arrodillándose y acercando una mano, como su es espejismo se fuera a desvanecer.

- ¿La conoces?- preguntó Aven pero se calló cuando vio a Caspian acercar la mano a ella.

Caspian no podía creerlo, mientras los latidos de su corazón aumentaban a la espera de que ella reaccionara.

- Susan…- dijo intentando controlar la emoción en su voz mientras una mirada la devoraba intentando que reaccionara. Su mano se posó sobre la pálida mejilla. y ella no desapareció. Si era Susan. Cuando menos pensó que pudiera volver a verla, ahí estaba.

Tomó el brazo de la joven y lo puso sobre su espalda. Deslizó su brazo sobre sus piernas y la levantó del suelo apoyándola contra su pecho.

Un profundo silbido brotó de su garganta y después de unos dos minutos un ave descendió.

- A sus órdenes milord - dijo el animal posado sobre una rama.

- Ve al castillo de Beruna, por favor y dile al profesor Cornelius que aliste todo para recibir a una persona herida. Ahora -

El ave despegó vuelo cambiando de dirección, mientras Caspian posaba a Susan a lomos de su caballo y luego subía él reteniéndola contra sí sin poder evitar que un profundo anhelo lo invadiera. Azuzó al caballo y corrió seguido de cerca por Aven quien sin decírselo se había maravillado con lo que veía. Ni siquiera con su novia Regina había visto tal mirada de anhelo en los oscuros ojos de Caspian y le maravillaba su actitud mientras cabalgaban. Aven habló contra el viento;

- ¿Se puede saber quién es ella? - dijo mientras su voz se perdía en la velocidad del cabalgado.

- Es la reina Susan- dijo Caspian comprobando que aun respiraba.

- La…la reina… ¿ella es la reina Susan, la benévola? ¿De la que hablo el profesor? ¿La dueña del cuerno que…? –

- Basta, Aven – dijo Caspian y espoleó al caballo a ir más de prisa. No podía perder tiempo, no quería perder tiempo para Susan.

Llegaron al puente en donde estaba ya el profesor esperándolo. Caspian pasó por el lado de él con la velocidad del caballo mermada.

- No puede ser. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - dijo él mirando la laxa figura que tenía Caspian en sus brazos.

- Estaba en el bosque. - Dijo Caspian bajando del caballo y bajándola a ella. Cuando rozó su cabeza se dio cuenta de que sangraba y el corazón se le encogió.

- Haga algo - le exigió al hombre mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Una vez allí. La apoyó contra el lecho, le tomó una mano y se la besó.

- Susan ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí? -

Muchas gracias por los reviews espero que este capítulo les agrade tanto como a mi hacerlo, esta historia de amor ficticia entre Susan y Caspian da pie para muchas historias y me alegro que les guste la mía un beso y gracias por leer


	3. Mirar

**Gracias por leer. **

**CAPITULO III**

La noche con la hermosa luna iluminaba todo el paraje por el cual se extendía la vista de Peter, pero no miraba sino el sendero por donde hacia muchas horas atrás había partido Susan. Se volvió y vio que Edmund lo miraba.

- No le puede pasar nada - dijo este intentando tranquilizar a Peter - estamos en Narnia.- Pero Peter no se sentía tranquilo.

- Tal vez se quedó en el bosque con las amigas de Lucy- dijo pensando en ellas, aquellas personas formadas a partir de la nada.

Peter se quedó callado mientras miraba nuevamente a la ventana. Edmund tenia razón, tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su gran habitación resignado.

- Si llega a venir debes avisarme - le dijo con voz severa.

- Seguro - dijo Edmund, acomodándose en su cama, era su habitación en donde estaban reunidos los tres.

- Buenas noches, Edmund- dijo Lucy mientras seguía a Peter.

/ * /

Caspian observaba a las mujeres trabajar. Habían soltado el cabello de Susan y habían apartado la porción de cabello que cubría la herida que se había hecho en la cabeza a un lado. La habían lavado con ciertas esencias entregadas por los centauros en el bosque, pero ella aún no despertaba, Era como si un sueño profundo se la hubiera tragado y eso lo preocupaba mucho. Cuando la dejaron lista y salieron Caspian pidió al profesor que fuera a dormir dado que ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

- Tu deberías descansar también, mi príncipe - dijo el Profesor observando los ojos apagados de Caspian.

- No podría- dijo él en voz baja mirando en dirección a la que hasta hace unas horas fuera su cama- Descanse usted –

- Avísame si su estado cambia - dijo el profesor mirando a Susan.

- ¿Por qué permanece...así? - quiso saber Caspian mientras le era inevitable expresar con sus ojos su desesperación.

- Recibió un golpe muy fuerte, debe descansar y... –

- ¿Volverá a...ser como antes? - Eso lo preocupaba más que nada que ella no pudiera acordarse de él.

- No veo por qué no... - dijo el profesor pero para Caspian era evidente el tono de voz de él – Buenas noches príncipe -

Él se fue antes de que Caspian pudiera hacer otra pregunta. Este tomó una silla y la puso en la cabecera de la cama, observando los parpados cerrados de Susan y deseando que se abriesen para verlo, para que supiera que él estaba ahí, pero permanecían cerrados. Acercó una mano a la frente de ella y vio que estaba demasiado caliente y tenía una cristalina capa de sudor. Era fiebre, lo sabía aunque no sabía por qué la tenía. Vio que una de las mujeres había dejado toallas y agua así que mojó una y la puso sobre la frente de Susan mientras los labios de ella finalmente se abrían para dar un profundo suspiro. Caspian la miró esperanzado pero los ojos de ella permanecieron cerrados.

- Susan...- la llamó en voz baja acercándose a su rostro para que no se le pudiera escapara algún gesto que ella hiciera, casi podía contar las pecas que tenía sobre su nariz.

Movió la cabeza lentamente mientras la mano de Caspian nuevamente tomó la suya y la apretó como para que ella notara que había alguien de ese lado que la llamaba y que la anhelaba profundamente. Los labios se abrieron nuevamente solo para pronunciar la palabra.

- Peter...- Caspian la escuchó y pensó inmediatamente en algo que había olvidado por completo. Si ella estaba ahí sus hermanos también...sus hermanos...

Debía avisarles de inmediato...

No, esperaría hasta la mañana...ya vería que hacer.

- Susan – le habló nuevamente en aquella voz ahogada de angustia que había empleado antes - Despierta Susan... -

Pero no lo hizo, continuo dormida mientras cada cinco minutos Caspian cambiaba la toalla que mojaba su frente para hacer que la fiebre bajase.

A la media noche una de las mujeres vino y le dijo:

- ¿Qué tal está la reina, señor? - la muer se acercó casi acechándola.

- Tiene fiebre - dijo Caspian contrariado - He intentado mermarla pero ha sido imposible –

- ¡Ah! No se preocupe, le pediré a Marcel que traiga aquellas pócimas milagrosas que tiene para este tipo de males, aunque...- dijo la mujer echándole un ojeada al príncipe y hablando más para ella que para él, aunque eso no pudo evitar que escuchara lo que decía - No sé cuál de los dos, si usted, milord, o la reina, necesiten pociones para reestablecerse –

- Estoy bien, y quiero que ella también lo este. Dile a esa amiga tuya que traiga en seguida esa opción que tiene. De inmediato - añadió en voz baja.

- Si señor - contestó la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

Caspian se acercó a la vela que encendía el lugar y la cambió por una cera nueva. La última ya casi se extinguía, miró hacia la ventana y vio la hermosa luna, aquella misma que había visto Peter. La llanura perfecta se extendía sobre sus ojos, maravillándole una vez más del lugar en el que se encontraba. Si hubiera podido pasear por todos esos alrededores en compañía de ella...

Ella...

Ella...

De repente su mente se vio turbada por un pensamiento que le hizo doler hasta el más profundo de los rincones de su cuerpo. Susan estaba ahí, pero él ya no tenía derecho alguno de ella porque ahora estaba comprometido con otra persona, tenía a Regina.

La había conocido tiempo atrás, en uno de sus paseos por dominios Beruneses, era una manera de decirlo ya que ahora el único rey era él, pero ella era la princesa de una antigua tribu telmarina. Él caminaba con su caballo como lo hacía siempre y de repente vio inclinada sobre unas flores a la imagen de Susan. Se bajó de su caballo y la llamó pero al darse vuelta ella se dio cuenta de que no era Susan, aunque había algo en sus ojos que la recordaban a él, ella solo lo miró y como hacían todos se inclinó ante su alteza.

- Buenos días, mi rey - dijo la joven sin levantar la mirada.

Caspian la miró por mucho tiempo pero al final respondió al saludo.

A partir de ese momento comenzó a visitarla con más frecuencia, ella le abrió su alma y su corazón y entregó todo de si a él, moral y sentimentalmente, aun a pesar de que sabía que él sentía algo muy profundo por otra persona y aunque en una ocasión ella le preguntó de quien se trataba pero él no le quiso decir y pidió que no le hiciera a ninguno de sus amigos una pregunta como esa y ella entendió.

Caspian nunca supo por qué pero un día le pidió a ella que se casaran, fue un momento rápido mientras paseaban juntos por la pradera que rodeaba su casa, ella se quedó en silencio y le dijo:

¿Me lo dice a mí, alteza, o a la persona que cree que soy? - a él le sorprendió aquella respuesta y la miró pero ella le dijo - Sería un honor ser su esposa -

Luego nadie dijo nada más. Se supo que Caspian X estaba comprometido con la hija del cacique Ashton de Telmar, ella había tenido que viajar a las tierras altas y no había regresado aun de su viaje.

Y no imaginaba lo que le esperaba cuando regresara.

La mente de Caspian volvió a la realidad, que le diría a Regina acerca de Susan, para todos era más que obvio por la manera en que él se comportaba, que lo que sentía hacia la reina era algo más que simple cariño de amistad. Nunca había sido bueno para esconder los sentimientos y menos ahora que estaba frente a quien los alteraba de modo radical... Estaba hecho un lio y no sabía cómo escapar.

- Caspian...- el rey se dio la vuelta al ver entrar a Aven en la habitación - Yo... –

- Deberías estar durmiendo, Aven...- dijo Caspian sin mirarlo.

- Solo quería...disculparme por lo que paso, yo no sabía que era...bueno era ella - dijo Aven bajando la cabeza. Caspian aunque sin mirarlo negó con la cabeza.

- Ya no es importante Aven, lo bueno es que esta aquí y estamos para ayudarla –

- Yo nunca supe...- dijo Aven intentando que su culpa sonara a lo que era, una verdad.

- Basta Aven, ahora vete a dormir. No creo que tenas muchas probabilidades, si no te vas, con el profesor. Y de paso asegúrate de que Miranda este también en su cuarto y no en compañía de Marcel.

Aven hizo amague de acercarse pero se quedó de pie mirando a Susan y no pudo evitar decir;

- Solo una reina lograría verse tan majestuosa y hermosa... -

Caspian miró a Susan.

- Si, Aven...- un suspiro brotó de lo profundo de su alma - Tienes toda la razón... -

/*/

Era de mañana y los tres hermanos Pevensie estaban en el gran comedor Peter estaba mirando la silla vacía de Susan.

- Debemos buscarla...creo tener una idea de donde puede...- empezó Peter sin inmutarse.

- ¿No estarás pensando en...?- quiso preguntar Edmund.

- Pero claro que sí, Edmund, tu sabes que era lo que...- comenzó de nuevo Peter.

- Después de que Aslan dijo aquello... ¿Crees sinceramente que Susan fue a buscarlo? No entiendo mucho de mujeres pero estoy seguro de que eso no lo haría y menos tratándose de ella, conozco a Susan - dijo Edmund.

- Ese es el problema, tú no la conoces, crees hacerlo. No conocemos a nuestra hermana, nos preocupa más lo que pase con...- pero se detuvo.

- Bueno, si tanto insistes, iremos pues a Beruna.- dijo Edmund poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

En ese momento entro un ave hermosa como solo en Narnia pudieran existir, comenzó a hablar luego de una pulcro saludo.

- A sus altezas, reyes y reina de Narnia, el rey Caspian X de Beruna envía un mensaje- dijo con su profunda voz.

Los tres hermanos miraron al ave y cuando esta estuvo segura de tener su atención les dijo:

- Lady Susan ha tenido un accidente y está a salvo en el castillo de Beruna. Ruego, permanezcan en calma y se desplacen al castillo tan pronto como sea posible -

- ¿Susan tuvo un accidente? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Peter levantándose rápidamente de la silla.

- Así es, rey- dijo el ave sin responder del todo su pregunta, estaba claro con quien estaba su lealtad.

-¿Y está en el castillo de Caspian?- Preguntó Edmund, anonadado.

- Así es, rey - contestó nuevamente el ave.

- Debemos ir allí de inmediato - agregó Lucy mirando a sus hermanos - No podemos dejarla sola no después de que... -

- Lu...- dijo Edmund dándole un codazo.

- El rey Caspian los espera con los brazos abiertos, sus majestades - dijo el ave y un bufido grosero salió de los labios de Peter en cuanto el ave emprendió vuelo nuevamente.

Peter sentía antipatía hacia Caspian pero era ese tipo de antipatía diferente a la que había sentido cuando combatieron a Miraz. Peter supo que su cariño de hermano lo obligaba a odiar a Caspian por lo que había sucedido con Susan, porque ella no lo merecía. Habían sufrido tanto por la reciente perdida de su madre, su familia se había desmoronado y solo quedaban ellos y el legado que podían marcar.

- Iremos a Beruna a ver que tan bien Caspian atiende a nuestra hermana. Y también checar que tan bien le va con su novia - dijo Peter en un dejo de resentimiento.

- ¡Peter!...- empezó Lucy pero él ya había tomado camino hacia sus habitaciones ignorando su expresión de sorpresa.

- Déjalo Lu...creo que nunca llegamos a descubrir la parte hosca de Peter - dijo Edmund sonriendo y yendo a su cuarto a alistar las cosas que llevarían a Beruna.

/*/

Los rayos de sol perforaron los parpados de Caspian, quien se hallaba como todo un ciervo dormido en una silla junto al fuego extinto de la chimenea, un cantar de aves llenaba el ambiente mientras que un inexplicable perfume llenaba el ambiente caluroso. Caspian abrió los ojos y como si se tratara de su instinto corrió hacia la cama a ver a Susan, la cual no había presentado ningún cambio salvo que ya no tenía fiebre y no había vuelto a nombrar a nadie.

En la noche había enviado a Lex, su ave mensajera a buscar a los hermanos de Susan, tal vez la presencia de ellos la hiciera reaccionar. Estaba seguro de que llegarían en cualquier momento.

Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que era un completo desastre, sus ropas antes inmaculadas estaban ahora arrugadas y descompuestas. Por un segundo se preguntó que pensaría Susan si lo viera vestido de esa manera.

En ese momento escuchó una risa provenir de fuera y salió dispuesto a irse a otra habitación a componer su estado personal cuando en el pasillo se encontró a la causante de tantas risas. Se trataba de la hermana de Aven, Miranda, una chiquilla de 13 años bastante madura para su edad, pero a pesar de su personalidad nunca podía evitar reír, pero la sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cuando vio la demacrada cara de Caspian.

- No digas nada - dijo Caspian intentando sonreír al verla.

- No digo nada - dijo la chica con su cantarina voz.

- Eso está mejor, ¿Qué haces aquí y donde está tu hermano?-

- Salió a cazar, estoy aquí para aprender de las pociones de hierbas que ayudan al profesor en la cura de esas pequeñas enfermedades. Un día yo seré como ellas – dijo la niña acercándose a Caspian y dándole un abrazo - Sabes que eres como mi hermano y también el de Aven. Si no quieres contarme que te pasa, está bien...- la niña dio el paso atrás y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando escucharon el cabalgar de caballos entrar por el empedrado del piso de abajo.

La niña se asomó y vio a las tres figuras acercase en sus majestuosos caballos. Se sorprendió, había visto esos rostros antes en su imaginación, en las historias de Narnia que contaba el profesor. Sus ojos grises, se posaron en el segundo chico que venía al lado del que parecía ser el mayor...

Ella sabía quién era él...

- Ya están aquí, mi lord - anuncio una voz tras Caspian y Miranda, ella apartó la mirada del chico y le dijo al el hombre que avisaba:

- ¿Quiénes son? –

- Los reyes de Narnia - dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Entonces son reales?..- los ojos ávidos de Miranda se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Claro que somos reales- dijo una voz masculina tras ellos.

Caspian y Miranda se dieron la vuelta al mirar a las tres figuras que se acercaban. Quien había hablado era Peter que miraba a Caspian sin hacer ningún disimulo en fingir que le gustaba verlo.

- Peter, rey supremo - dijo Caspian haciendo una leve inclinación ante Peter.

- Rey Caspian - dijo Peter sin apenas moverse y sin esperar nada mas dijo; - ¿Donde esta Susan? -

Ambos se miraron por una lapso de tiempo en el cual los profundos ojos de Edmund Pevensie se posaban sin parpadear en Miranda, la hermana de Aven...

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	4. Sentir

Los ojos grises de Miranda se fundieron con los oscuros de Edmund mientras Peter miraba duramente a Caspian, si las miradas pudieran matar...

- Susan esta en la habitacion principal- dijo Caspian conciente de repente de que los hermanos ya sabian lo de su compromiso con Regina, nada podia explicar mejor lo que habia en sus rostros

- por que esta allà acaso este castillo no tiene...- comenzo Peter enfadado

- fue mi desiscion, alli estara bien y mejor que en otra dependencia de el castillo- corto Caspian la afrrmacion de Peter

- donde es?- dijo Peter- llevanos con ella ahora-

- siganme- dijo Caspian profundamente resentido

la mirada de Edmund por fin se tuvo que apartar de la chica y dio media vuelta ,siguiendo a Peter y a Lucy

El pecho de Miranda pudo expandirse para resprar como la naturaleza ordenaba...

-Susan...- dijo Lucy acercandose y tomando la mano de su querida hermana, - esta tan fria- dijo añadiendo

Peter permanecio a los pies de la cama sin demostrar cambios en su expresion, salvo un poco de alivio por ver a su hermana, lanzo una mirada de recelo a Caspian, pensando en que la habia traido a sus habiatciones para aporvechar su estado de debilidad y llenarle la cabeza de cosas acerca de su matrimonio, decidio no pensar en eso mientrs Caspian decia

- ordene que preparan unas habitaciones para ustedes es mejor que se queden para cuando la reina despierte

- por supuesto que nos quedaremos- dijo Peter, con aquel tono que todos notaban y que Lucy subitamente detesto

Edmund miro la palida cara de Susan , esperando que estuviera mejor, notaba que el ambiente no era nada bueno entre Caspian y Peter, y no queria que fuera asi, eran amigos, pero primaba el cariño de Peter sobre Susan...

Una mujer los condujo a las habitaciones que habian sido preparadas, Peter pidio a Caspian en un tono no muy gentil que permitiera a alguien ir por sus cosas a Cair Paravel , y este se encargo, ninguno de los tres hermanos conocia el castillo telmarino, sino solo la fachada y lo habian hecho para atacarlo asi que no se podia decir que lo conocieran bien, Peter se quedo con Susan con el primer turno de cuidarla mientras Edmund y Lucy terminaban de acomodar sus cosas

Edmund tenia su tunica gris en la mano, gris...como los ojos de aquella chica que habia visto horas antes, nunca habia visto algo como ella y eso le parecio extraño, al mirarla habia sentido que algo muy profundo se agitaba en su ser y una extraña alegria lo abordaba, quien era ella,?

En ese momento Caspian entro a la habiatcion y saludo a Edmund

- espero que estes comodo rey...-

- solo llamame Edmund, ahora estamos entre Reyes- dijo este muy serio

- se que deben estar...por lo que ha sucedido,- la voz de Caspian estaba demasiado apagada- escuchame...yo nunca quise que esto pasara, yo nunca...- finalmente tal como Edmund lo habia pensado la voz se quebro

- nunca quisiste comprometerte y dejar a mi hermana, es eso lo que quieres decir?- dijo Edmund rapidamente

- èl dijo que no iban a regresar...yo espere...pero nunca regresron...lo siento muhco, no sabes como siento que todo esto hay pasado- dijo Caspian intentando no parecer debil como se sentia

- es noble que quieras explicarmelo y aunque te lo agradezco y me alegra que pienses en Susan, no es a ami a quien debes explicarlo,- una sonrisa leve escapo de los labios de Edmund- aunque debiera, no soy el hermano celoso, creo que la psicologia de Lucy es mas favorable que la de Peter y la de Susan

Caspian rio tambien y el ya lo habia previsto, el comportamiento de Peter era palpable y Edmund tenia razon no sabia como decirselo

- espero que las hbiataciones sean de tu agrado- dijo cuando la sonrisa desaparecio

- si, claro- dijo Edmund encogiendose de hombros-

- bien , me retiro- dijo Capian dandose la vuelta

- Caspian espera un momento...-- dijo Edmund recordando- queria saber...ehh...quien era esa chica que estaba contigo cuando nosotros llegamos?...aquella que se preguntaba si nosotros exisitiamos...

- ah..- dijo Caspian recordando- Es Miranda la hermana de mi mejor amigo Aven, el es casi de su misma edad, viven conmigo despues de que sus padres murieran...- explico Caspian, sin entender el interes de Edmund

- ah...eh...gracias Caspian- dijo Edmund como dejando de darle importancia al asunto

- bien... dijo Caspian retirandose

Asi que se llamaba Miranda...Miranda...una lenta e inocente sonrisa trepo por la comisura de los labios de Edmund. Termino de acomodar las cosas rapidamente y salio a los jardines de el castillo a caminar...

Lucy estaba en medio de los arboles deseando poder dejar de pensar en su madre, sus hermanos eran mas valientes que ella, ahora lo tenia claro, sabia que ellos sufrian pero los sentimientos de ella aunque tratara de ocultarlos bajo la falsa mascara de fuerza, eran tran fragiles como se sentia ella ahora, como una delagada rama a punto de quebararse. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta era Peter, que se veia austero y serio, el ya no era su hermano de juegos, penso Lucy mirandolo, ahora era un rey, era un hombre,

- que sucede Peter?- quiso saber ella al verlo a su lado

- tengo miedo Lu- expreso Peter en voz baja sin mirarla siquiera

- por Susan?- intento Lucy

- si Lucy, por Susan...siento que...de alguna manera he fallado a la promesa que le hice a mi madre, que los protegeria...- ni aun por eso la mirada de Peter se levanto

Ambos permanecieron en silencio contemplando el valle, iluminado por los rayos solares, a lo lejos las montañas se veian magestuosas, las cinco montañas que estaban a la vista

La mano de Lucy se cerro sobre la de Peter

- Susan va a estar bien...- dijo Lucy como siempre mostrando su fè- tu cumpliste Peter, mira en donde estamos, en un lugar inexistente para nuestro mundo pero aqui estamos, y estamos a salvo..y si me permites decirlo creo que...

- no hagas referencia a Caspian, de el es de quien menos quiero hablar- dijo Peter intepretando correctamente el tono de Lucy

- Peter...abandonamos Narnia con la promesa de que ni tu ni Susan regresarian, el no podia quedarse toda la vida esperando si Susan iba regresar o no cuando todo lo que dijo Aslan hacia pensarlo...creo que el quiere explicartelo- dijo Lucy intentando que su hermano entendiera

- no me interesa...- dijo Peter negando con la cabeza

- Peter, por favor- Lucy intetno una de sus miradas, con las que convencia a su hermano de todo

Finalmente Peter la miro y su mirada lo desarmo completamente,

creo que...no perdere nada con escuchar- solto la mano de Lucy y se dio media vuelta directo al castillo

Lucy lo miro por largo rato, a veces le parecia que su hermano era mas infantil que incluso ella, y esa era una de esas ocasiones, a ella no le gustaba ver a nadie pelear y menos a sus hermanos, no queria que esa enemistad con Caspian durara mucho, se pregunto en donde estaria la prometida de este y si sabia lo que habia ocurrido entre Caspian y su hermana, si encontraba a Caspian aunque quedara como una entrometida, le preguntaria donde estaba su prometida

pero no fue necesario esperar tanto. Habia dado dos pasos dispuesta a irse cuando vio un caballo acercarse montado por un muchacho de no mas de trece años seguido de otro de cerca, no lo conocia pero seguro que era de Beruna, tenia en el pecho el escudo de armas de alli, Lucy lo examino unos segundos y penso que el seguiria derecho sin verla pero apenas paso por su lado el caballo se detuvo y el chico completamente serio bajo de la montura, se quedo mirando a Lucy sin ninguna expresion en su mirada

- quien eres- la interpelo maleducadamente

- me llamo Lucy y tu quien eres?- respondio esta con una expresion sonriente

- que haces aquì- volvio a preguntar el sin dar su nombre

A Lucy le parecio que debia ser un principe o algo parecido en esas tierras pero no se amedrento, y penso que nunca los principes le parecieron tan horriblemente maleducados

- soy Lady Lucy Pevensie, Reina de Narnia- no habia querido dar su nombre, pero le parecio necesario un poco de respeto y sabia que la unica forma de hacerlo era revelando su identidad como reina de Narinia, se inclino un poco pero sus ojos no se apartaron de la cara de el chico

Como lo esperaba la cara de el chico cambio totalmente, su expresion se volvio mas serena y menos grosera, el hizo toda una reverencia, y por la nueva expresion de su cara Lucy supo que sabia quien era ella ,o por lo menos habia leido un poco de historia, esto hizo que se sonriera disimuladamente, pensando en que su plan habia dado resultado

- mis mas humildes disculpas su alteza...yo...este...no la reconoci- dijo el chico en medio de su reverencia

- si eso es obvio, ¿como te llamas- dijo Lucy intentando controlar su impulso de reir

- soy- el chico avergonzado, miro a la hermana de la enamorada de Caspain y a pesar de su aturdimiento no pudo dejar de notar que era como su hermana, on la austeridad y belleza de toda una reina, sacudio la cabeza lentamente, para que ella no lo notara y se presento - Me llamo Aven vivo en este castillo, soy amigo de...

- el Rey Caspian- termino Lucy, mirando como el chico asentia- es un gusto conocerte Aven amigo de el Rey- ella extendio su mano para que Aven la estrechara pero este la tomo como si de un tesoro se tratase y le beso apenas rozado con sus labios, la mano de Lucy

Esta la aparto de inmediato sintiendo un cosquilleo allì donde Aven la habia besado, sonrio y le dijo

- bien Aven debo irme...espero encontrarte pronto- se dio la vuelta y se marcho corriendo y Aven la vio marcharse todo el camino, pensando en la suavidad que habia sentido bajo sus labios cuando le beso la mano y tal como Edmund dejo que una pequeña risa inocente saliera de sus labios

La puerta de la habitacion de Caspian se abrio y por ella entro este, lenteamente mientras veia a Peter sentado en una silla cerca de la cabecera de la cama en donde reposaba Susan, Peter apenas se movio por que sabia de quien se trataba, pero nada hubiera podido apartar mas tiempo a Caspian de entrar a esa habiatcion, por la presencia de Peter se habia negado a entrar ahi para no alterar las cosas, pero no habia podido resistirse a ver a Susan y ver si habia operado algun cambio en ella,

Rey Peter...- llamo Caspian sin apenas acercarse, pero con la mirada sobre el rsotro de Susan

El moviemiento en la cabeza de Peter delato que lo escuchaba, pero intentaba no prestarle antecion

-quiero...hablarte de...de Susan- dijo Caspain con la voz dubiativa, tenia que aclarar las cosas antes de que se volvieran peor de lo que eran

Peter se levanto de la silla y finalmente miro a Caspian

-de que quieres hablar- dijo Peter, tal como lo habia prometido a Lucy escucharia las razones de Caspian,

-se que estas molesto por lo que encontraste al regresar aca- empezo Caspian mirando algun punto a la derecha de la oreja de Peter

- no estoy molesto- mintio Peter- tu no habias prometido nada a Susan- pero delato su mentira el brillo enfadado de sus ojos

-a ella no- dijo Caspian – pero a mi corazon si...- explico Caspian con su voz que creia nunca iba a ser la de antes cuando ustedes se marcharon, creì que moria por la ausencia de ella, no se si lo entiendas ahora pero quiero que algo te quede claro- tomo aire profundamente y luego lo dejo salir- yo amo a tu hermana y no me importa nada mas

-estas comprometido, vas a casarte!- dijo Peter enfadado por sus falsas palabras

-yo nunca pense que regresarian, tenia que hacer mi vida, aunque no quisiera- dijo Caspian intendando explicarse

Tenia razon, penso Peter, el condenado tenia razon,

-que va a pasar cuando Susan despierte? ,su estado de animo no era muy bueno desde antes de irse de Cair Paravel, cuando llegamos aquí Aslan nos conto lo que habia pasado, y ella aun asi te defendio porque dijo que no tenias compromiso con ella, a pesar de que sabia que lo que decia lastimaba hasta lo mas hondo de ella

Caspian asintio pero nego luego con la cabeza

-ahora si lo tengo Rey, nunca quise dañar a Susan, jamas lo haria y no voy a casarme con Regina, no puedo engañar a nadie, tu hermana significa mucho para mi- dijo Caspian imprimiendo en cada frase toda su pasion

-y que pasara con ella?, con tu prometida?, crees que la hara muy feliz la desicion que has tomado?

-no...- dijo Caspian otra vez con la cabeza gacha y su voz de derrota-y se que la lastimare, pero...no es culpa de nadie, yo no pdria casarme con ella- dijo Caspian bajando la cabeza

Y tenia razon aunque odiara admitirlo, penso Peter, mirandolo y supo que decia la verdad...

-Caspian...- la voz de Susan entro a la conciencia de ambos hombres pero siendo interpretada por los dos de manera diferente

Caspian corrio hacia la cama y se arrodillo ante ella tomando la mano de Susan y llenandola de besos

-Susan despierta...por favor despierta...- sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, era el mismo tono que habia empleado cuando llamo a su hermano, pero el escuchar su propio nombre en sus labios le dio esperanzas de conseguir el perdon de su reina..., Sus labios que añoraba profundamente besar

Peter vio todo esto y no necesito nada mas, Caspian estaba enamorado de su hermana y sabia que ella de el igual, pero sentia pena por la mujer a la que Caspian dejaria, aun sin conocerla, sintio pena, pero como decia Caspian no era culpa de nadie

-Espero llegar pronto a Beruna para organizar todo lo de tu boda hija- rezo la madre de Regina Ashton, mientras observaba la mirada perdida de su hija por el paraje que dejaba ver, mientras la cabalgadura avanzaba lentamente y el viento agiataba sus largos cabellos

-si madre...dijo la joven la voz sonaba a que preferia no ser usada

-en que estas pensando parece que estuvieras en otro mundo- dijo su madre, mirandola con recelo y tratando de captar su atencion

La mirada de Lady Regina se volvio a su madre, era una mirada triste y desesperanzada

-lo siento madre, pero me siento muy cansada..- dijo Regina en voz baja

-te dije que viajar te haria mal, para tu... es decir...debiste esperar unos dias en la casa de la montaña para...para que..- su madre en desespero decia muchas frases y no las completaba.

-hice una promesa madre- dijo Regina mientras el sol iluminaba su palidez mortal- no rompo las promesas

-pero esoty segura de que el Rey entenderia si por lo menos le dijeras...- empezo otra vez zu madre siendo interrumpida por Regina otra vez

-no mama y te prohino que se lo digas, no tengo intenciones de que su majestad se case por mi... por condescendencia- añadio la mujer

-perdoname que te lo diga hija pero el no se casa por...- empezo nuevamente su madre

- por favor mama, por si no lo habias notado en sus visitas, su majestad esta enamorado de otra persona- dijo Regina pensando en como de pronto desearia ser como la mujer que el rey amaba, saludable y suponia, hermosa

-me sorprende que tenga ese secreto contigo, despues de todo vas a ser su esposa- dijo la madre frunciendo los labios

- basta madre por favor, voya a regresar cumplire mi promesa, dare herederso a rey para luego...- ahora la que se interrumpia era ella

Regina, ahora soy yo la que te digo...es...sufienciente- acentuo su madre

Peter, comenzo a dar un lento paseo por la fortaleza telmarina, era amplia y brillantemente diseñada pero el siempre preferiria Cair Paravel... cuando miro hacia su derecha vio que una de las numerosas puertas estaba abierta camino hacica alli y entro a una sala en donde habian una serie de cuadros, cerro la puerta tras de si y se sento a repirar hondo sobre una silla cercana a una ventana, tomo la cabeza en sus manos y penso.. habia dejado a Caspian con su hermana despues que el le diera muchos argumentos para que lo dejara al menos unos minutos a solas con ella, habia accedido, habia accedido en todo, por què Lucy tendria que ser tan endemoniadamente acertada?

Se puso de pie y paseo por la gigantesca sala admirando los cuadros de ancestros telmarinos. Continuo mirando por alrededor de quince minutos, cuando en una de las paredes de el rincon vio un cuadro que estaba tapado con una seda, No tenia polvo sobre si, asi que debia haber sido recientemente pueso ahi, lo tomo entre sus manos y con lentitud removio la seda que lo cubria...,Miro de abajo hacia arriba la pintura leyendo la inscripcion del final "Regina Ashton, Princesa, Dama, Amiga, y muy pronto esposa", la mirada de Peter ascendio con lentitud, y se poso sobre el rostro que habian pintado, su respiracion se hizo pesada y fria...la miro mas tiempo... la mujer de la pintura... solo con verla...era una pintura tan real...tenia los hermosos cabellos castaños, largos y rizados, la piel era blanca, demasiado blanca, y sus ojos, sus ojos parecian a los de Susan pero no eran iguales, no podia admirar de la manera que lo hacia ahora con la muejer de el cuandro, a los ojos de su hermana enferma...Asi que ella era Regina, su hermana habia sido reemplazada por ella, por unos segundos penso en que pasaria si el mismo hubiese estado en el lugar de Caspian...

pero que era lo que estaba pensando

con la respiracion aun mas agitada que antes dejo el cuadro en el piso y salio de alli

**MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIWS ESTO ME ALIENTA A SEGUIR ME GUSTA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO GRACIAS A todas muchas gracias  
**


	5. Desear

- Que es lo que tienes en la mano Marcel – interrogo Miranda a la mujer que se hallaba caminando hacia ella sin detenerse

-Ah niña Miranda,- dijo la mujer- es un libro que encontré hace tiempo, pero que no había tenido oportunidad de utilizar- añadió la mujer mirando a la chica, y viendo la evidente expresión de curiosidad que llenaba su cara

-Y de que se trata-

-Es un libro de pócimas mágicas, de las que a ambas nos gustan, venga conmigo solo transmitiré la información que he obtenido a usted niña

Marcel tomo del brazo a Miranda y camino con ella hasta lo que parecía su celda, Miranda nunca antes había estado ahí, pero no le pareció un lugar agradable

-duermes aquí?-interrogo Miranda mientras su mirada paseaba por la instalación,

-así es pero no porque no me hayan ofrecido un sitio mejor, las mujeres como yo preferimos la soledad el silencio y la oscuridad, ya que eso provee mas concentración y no hay fallas en lo que preparas

Miranda respiro hondo

-y bien que era lo que ibas a contarme- quiso saber ella nuevamente

-encontré un remedio para el estado en que se encuentra la Reina Susan, está aquí en este libro, aunque debió decir que para tratarse de un golpe en la cabeza, sus síntomas pertenecen a algo mas, algo que ni el profesor ni yo hemos logrado descubrir- dijo la mujer con un tono que a Miranda no le agrado

-quieres decir que ella va morir- pregunto Miranda con miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener Caspian si esto llegaba a suceder

-no lo sé, pero será mejor que la pócima que la ayuda, sea encontrada de inmediato

-que debo hacer porque me dices esto a mí, no deberías decirle esto a Caspian?- dijo Miranda extrañada

-el rey Caspian está sumido en la desesperación, a pesar de que es mi Rey no estoy muy segura de que pueda emprender una búsqueda

-búsqueda? A que te refieres con eso

-los ingredientes de esta pócima solo se encuentran en los bosques de Oeste, deberás decirle a su hermano que vaya a por ellos

-quieres decir a…- el corazón de Miranda se detuvo un momento-

-al mayor de ellos- dijo Marcel y Miranda se tranquilizo- al Rey Peter

Ah a el, por un momento Miranda pensó en cuan vergonzoso podría ser para ella hablarle al Rey Edmund, después de el contacto visual que ambos habían compartido,

Marcel le dio el libro a Miranda con instrucciones especificas de entregarlo con la guía al rey mayor, Miranda tomo el libro y camino hacia las amplias habitaciones asignadas a ellos

La puerta estaba cerrada, así que ella toco para anunciarse, la puerta se abrió y Miranda dio un paso hacia atrás como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, rápidamente se inclino con torpeza y anuncio su visita

-buenas noches Rey Edmund…- noooo, no quería que le fallara la voz en ese momento, por favor…- he venido a hablar con su hermano, el Rey Peter

-y por qué quieres hablar con él- pregunto Edmund ceñudo, de repente

-tengo…- Marcel no le había prohibido contarle a el hermano del Rey acerca de su plan para ayudar a la Reina Susan- algo que podría ayudar a restablecer a su hermana

Miranda sintió que la mano de Edmund se cerraba sobre su brazo y la llevaba adentro cerrando la puerta

- Caspian sabe?- quiso saber Edmund acercándose demasiado,

-No Marcel no quiso que se enterara, cree que está demasiado perturbado para emprender la búsqueda de los elementos adecuados- explico Miranda

-Elementos?- Edmund se sentía confundido

-Es una pócima, que puede ayudar a Lady Susan, a restablecerse

-Estas segura de ello?-dijo Edmund clavando en Miranda una mirada demasiado profunda

En ese momento Peter entro a la habitación y le sorprendió ver a Miranda ahí, y más tan cerca de Edmund,

-Que haces aquí?- interpelo Peter dirigiéndose a Miranda quien de inmediato saco su brazo de la mano de el Rey Edmund y se volvió al mayor haciendo una inclinación

-Vine verlo su alteza, tengo noticias que pueden ayudar a su hermana

-Que dices- ahora el que se acerco a ella fue el Rey mayor pero a Miranda le sorprendió no sentir en absoluto algo parecido a lo que había sentido cuando Lord Edmund se acerco a ella

-Marcel encontró un libro en donde describe una poción que puede ayudar a sanar la herida de Lady Susan, que la puede ayudar a traer de vuelta

-Que hay que hacer- dijo Peter sin dudarlo

-Los ingredientes requeridos se encuentran en los bosques del oeste, hay que ir a buscarlos

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- Peter adelanto su mano en la cual Miranda puso el libro que Marcel le había dado, era ilustrado y había imágenes de los ingredientes que esa extraña pócima necesitaba- ella promete que hará esa poción si traemos los ingredientes

-Traemos- dijo Edmund sin comprender

-Tendrás que venir conmigo Ed – dijo Peter mirándolo mientras la cabeza de Miranda permanecía baja

-Si claro – dijo Edmund dirigiendo su mirada hacia Miranda

-Bien- dijo la joven- será mejor que me vaya,

-Por qué no de dijiste nada de esto a Caspian, según tengo entendido ustedes son casi como sus hermanos- quiso saber Peter

-Creo, Rey Peter, que las razones son solo para mí misma, no tengo intención de ser grosera, si se lo conté primero a usted es porque así lo quise, y no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, de mi boca Caspian no sabrá nada, el debe estar acá con Lady Susan

Peter asintió y se volvió a Edmund

-partiremos mañana temprano

Miranda se dio la vuelta e iba a salir cuando Edmund la llamo, ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio que él la mirada detenidamente

-gracias- le dijo el solamente pero por su manera de mirarla ella sabía que había algo mas allí, hizo una reverencia y salió sin decirle nada

Apenas despuntaba el alba cuando dos caballos salieron a toda velocidad del castillo Berunes en dirección al oeste, cabalgaba mientras la llanura frondosa dejaba ver todo su esplendor, el cielo estaba azul pero el sol no había salido aun, la aurora daba toques coloridos al fondo…

Cuando llegaron al bosque ya casi era medio día, el sol les prestaba su luz para dar guía mientras ambos caballos caminaban lentamente y sus amos buscaban con la mirada algún elemento que se pareciera a los dibujos en el libro

finalmente Edmund vio una flor azulada, y la señalo a Peter que bajo de el caballo y la miro detenidamente percatándose de que era la que describía el libro, si era, tomo más de tres flores, no quiso arriesgarse a solo tomar una, era mejor que sobrara a que hiciera falta

El resto de el camino lo continuaron a pie, Peter encontró dos elementos más, enterrados bajo hongos de ese bosque mágico que en otros tiempos había visitado, miro nuevamente el libro para ver qué era lo que habían conseguido" una flor azulada, cuatro elementos bajo la capa de los hongos, corteza de el árbol rojo, ya la tengo, dos, hojas de belladona, ya las encontró Edmund, y faltan los dos…

En ese momento ambos hermanos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar el sonido de cascos cerca del final del bosque,

- que es eso, creía que nadie visitaba estos bosques- dijo Edmund mirando a Peter, este guardo el libro y los elementos a salvo en su bolsa y se subió al caballo

-vamos tal vez sea alguien que está en problemas

-Madre…debemos….debemos detenernos…no me siento…no me siento bien- dijo Regina intentando respirar un poco, mientras la madre abría la ventana del carruaje para que aire circulara, habían abordado carruaje después de salir de la zona de las montañas enviado por su padre

-Hija trata de respirar normalmente, aquí ven tomate esta poción que te recetaron-

La joven abrió la boca para que su madre le diera la dosis, jamás viajar le había hecho tanto daño como ahora, cerró los ojos mientras sentía el liquido ardiente pasar por su garganta, y aliviar un poco el malestar que sentía, jamás los accesos de su enfermedad la habían afectado tanto, respiro nuevamente mientras sentía el aire ahora circular con normalidad, intento recostarse contra el espaldar de el carruaje cuando una violenta sacudida las hizo asomarse a las dos, el carruaje comenzó a ganar velocidad mientras la madre de Regina, gritaba llamando al cochero, Regina se asomo como pudo y descubrió que el cochero descansaba inerte mientras la rienda se escapaba de su mano

-Mi dios que fue lo que le sucedió- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie dentro del móvil y -tomaba de el brazo a su madre

-Vamos madre debemos saltar, no sé que le paso a Philip pero debemos salir

-Pero hija no…

-VAMOS MADRE SI NO TE QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ CUANDO EL CABALLO NO QUIERA TIRAR MAS DE NOSOTRAS- grito Regina mientras abría la puerta del coche y miraba el suelo pasar a sus pies cuando se asomo mas vio que el carruaje estaba siendo conducido al bosque y que no demoraría en estrellarse contra algún nudoso tronco de árbol, empujo a su madre a que saltara y esta lo hizo, sonó un golpe seco cuando a lo lejos escucho la voz de alguien que grito

-EDMUND ENCARGATE DE LA MUJER QUE SALTO, YO IRE A SACAR A LA OTRA-

-SI PETE- Dijo Edmund conduciendo al caballo hacia la mujer que había caído de el carruaje

Peter azuzo su caballo mientras el carruaje se internaba ,mas en el bosque y el camino le quedaba cada vez más corto, Peter vio a una mujer más joven asomarse por entre la puerta del coche, no pudo reconocerla ya que tenia sobre la cabeza una especie de velo, aun así el cabello salía libre por algún lado,

-NO SALTE- le grito Peter mientras ella se preparaba – IRE POR USTED, NO SALTE

La mujer pareció entender y Peter impulso más a su potro a seguir al carruaje

-POR FAVOR APRESURESE,- Le grito la mujer mientras Peter veía más a lo lejos el camino terminarse, siguió azuzando a Harry su caballo para que llegara, finalmente con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse al mismo nivel que el carruaje y cuando vio a la mujer que se asomo la reconoció enseguida, a pesar de el velo, jamás había olvidado el rostro que vio en la pintura, ella y sus ojos estuvieron conectados por milésimas de segundos

-Deme su brazo,- grito Peter mientras el camino continuaba angostándose,

La mujer lo miro y saco el delgado brazo Peter lo aferro con toda la fuerza de su mano sin importarle si la lastimaba, ahora lo que importaba era sacarla de allí, la palidez de su rostro era ahora para Peter más que evidente, la halo y ella salto sobre el lomo de Harry, y Peter detenía la rienda para que este se detuviera, ambas figuras observaron el momento en el que al carruaje se estrellaba de lleno contra uno de los troncos y se destruía

-Oh Dios Philip, - escucho, Peter cerca de su oreja y sintió como el aliento de ella rozaba sus cabellos, la mano que antes estaba aferrando su cintura caía ahora laxa sobre su pierna, se dio la vuelta lo suficiente para sostener a la mujer antes de que se callera de la montura, la acomodo de manera que quedara frente a él y escucho a Edmund venir, lo vio y vio que en su propia montura traía a una mujer de edad, inconsciente,

-Está muy mal, creo que no sobrevivirá- dijo Edmund mirando las heridas de la mujer

-Vamos debemos ir a Beruna, necesitan ayuda inmediata

Lucy estaba en los jardines del castillo caminando mientras el viento agitaba levemente sus ropas y sus cabellos, así fue como Aven la vio desde la ventana de su cuarto, el impulso de ir tras ella lo abordo y cuando menos lo pensó sus pies locos le condujeron hacia allí,

Lucy escucho unos pasos tras ella y al darse la vuelta y ver de quien se trataba sintió la sangre afluir a sus mejillas, quiso darse de golpes, mas cuando vio que al chico se inclinaba ante ella,

-Buenos días Aven- saludo Lucy en un intento por esconder su repentina turbación

Lucy, sintió que las palabras de Aven la perforaban lentamente y su corazón de niña se agito sobremanera

-Gracias Aven, aunque no creo que sea radiante,

-Solo digo la verdad, debía saber que entre todas sus buenas cualidades debía encontrarse la modestia

Lucy sonrió débilmente, nunca se había sentido de esa manera en presencia de un chico, si acaso su corazón empezaba a florecer una nueva emoción que tenía mucho que ver con el chico que en un principio considerara tan grosero e impertinente

-Le gustaría pasear conmigo un rato?- dijo Aven desenado profundamente que dijera que si y cuando lo hizo su corazón salto, podía aprovechar esa ocasión para conocerla

Un repentino movimiento en la cama de Susan, alerto los sentidos de Caspian pero al verla se dio cuenta de que esos movimientos no eran normales, sus manos temblaba al igual que su cuerpo y su frente contraída parecía expresar un dolor muy grande, Caspian sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y a pesar de su temblor la apretaba contra si,

-Susan, por favor, por favor…que es lo que te pasa- dijo Caspian hablando contra su cabello y mirando su rostro inerte tomo su rostro entre sus manos y aun sus brazos la sostenían, poso su boca sobre la de ella como si con un beso pudiera calmar lo que fuera que le estaba pasando, el cuerpo se relajo mientras Caspian continuaba besándola, hasta que se quedo completamente quieta, Caspian se separo de ella y le tomo el pulso, era débil pero ahí estaba, la abrazo y la poso nuevamente sobre el lecho, mientras su frente se humedecía, llamo a Marcel por medio de gritos y cuando ella llego le explico lo que había pasando

-Creo que más pronto de lo que cree encontrara la solución para ella…

En el momento en que Caspian iba a preguntarle a que se refería eso escucharon el cabalgar de unos caballos y la voz de Peter que gritaba

-POR FAVOR NECESITAMOS AYUDA-

**Isjustasadsong****: gracias por tu mensaje me agrada que te guste, Susan va a despertar pronto asi que no desesperes solo 1 capitulo mas **

**Charito-chan****: gracias por leerlo espero que continuemos juntas yo con mi fic y tu leyendo hasta el final de la historiA**

**Anglik Djilah****:Que viva el amor, todo el mundo debe tener a alguien a su lado y si no se cumple en la realidad al menos en esta historia si se va a cumplir aunque haya algunos altibajos en las relaciones.**

**Y a:**

**yoyispotter23**

**maruuu93**

**Shia17Potter**

**Oldreams**

**ivtacroia osnaleg**

**chobitsharuno07**

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE M POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDO Y DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO ******


	6. Amar

**Nota aclaratoria**: A petición de un review, quiero aclarar un asunto acerca de la pócima que Peter y Edmund fueron a buscar y le agradezco a **Integra-sama** por habérmelo hecho ver pero a estas alturas de el partido no puedo parar el balón, sin embargo te agradezco que lo mencionaras, porque no solamente una gota de la pócima de Lucy, para traer de regreso a Susan y en un futuro curar a Regina?, la pócima de Lucy está desaparecida, nadie ni ella misma sabe donde se encuentra así que no puede ayudar a Susan al menos por el momento, la segunda, Regina, su enfermedad es algo más complicado, algo que no puede resolver la pócima de Lucy, Padre Navidad, o Santa Claus, o Papa Noel, le dijo al Lucy que serbia para curar casi, casi todas las heridas de quien la tomara, así que la enfermedad de Regina se encuentra en el pequeño porcentaje de las que no puede curar, sin embargo falta poco para que Susan despierte, no desesperen las quiero mucho a todas y espero que sigan leyendo la historia.

Llegaron a el empedrado del recibidor del castillo, Peter se bajo y bajo de inmediato la mujer de el caballo, la tomo en sus brazos pensando que no era normal que alguien fuera tan liviano y camino con rapidez hacia adentro, mientras los que habían escuchado sus gritos salían a auxiliar sus caballos, ya que en ese momento Edmund también llego y con la ayuda de uno de los hombres bajo a la mujer de edad.

El profesor estaba con sus ayudantes mujeres, quienes condujeron a Peter al sitio donde podía poner a Regina , lo mismo hicieron con Edmund, una de ellas, Sonya era su nombre, se acerco a la madre de Regina y le tomo el pulso mientras la otra le retiraba los zapatos y lo que hiciera estorbo, Sonya le tomo la mano pidiéndole que se detuviera, negando con la cabeza, ambas miraron al profesor y este se lo comunico a Peter que estaba de pie al lado de Regina mientras las mujeres hacían su trabajo,

- es su madre, Rey Peter, falleció...-dijo el profesor informando

Peter no dijo nada y se volvió a Regina recordando que esas eran casi las mismas palabras que le había dicho el médico que había visto a su madre por última vez y que había cumplido la última voluntad de ella: que ninguno de sus hijos estuviera allí cuando muriera, solo quería que una vez estuviera muerta ellos la velaran, pero no en el momento en que la muerte viniera a llevársela, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras miraba a Regina, con su pálida piel y sus parpados circundados por profundas ojeras que aun así no eran capaces de opacar la belleza que poseía, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida para respirar mejor mientras las mujeres continuaban atendiendo a la mujer que no se había despertado, escucho unos pasos rápidos tras él y se dio la vuelta a mirar a Caspian que lo interrogo

-que fue lo que paso, dijeron que habías entrado corriendo...?-

-es Lady Ashton,- en ese momento Caspian se quedo quieto como si le hubieran hecho algún encantamiento,- tuvo un accidente en el carruaje que supongo que la traía hasta aquí, su madre...murió al saltar del carruaje- dijo Peter- ni Edmund ni yo pudimos detenerla.

Caspian no hablo, solo se paso una mano por el cabello, y miro a Peter nuevamente

Sabía que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, pero no sabía como expresárselo

-como esta Susan?- le pregunto Peter a Caspian, para después continuar - fuimos a conseguir unos ingredientes de una pócima para poder curarla...

-una pócima?-dijo Caspian sin entender

Peter recordó que Caspian no sabía nada de esa pócima y prefirió no meter en problemas ni a Miranda ni a Marcel.

- Edmund encontró un libro en donde estaba una poción que puede restablecer el estado de Susan- explico Peter tratando de sonar verídico en lo que a Edmund se refería, pero la verdad no le hubiera importado si no era así.

- porque no me dijiste?- pregunto Caspian anonadado y algo enfadado

-Preferí no hacerlo, y no me arrepiento, ninguno de los dos sabe que va a pasar ahora.- dijo cortando la conversación tratando de no pensar en Regina

Si, ninguno lo sabía, Regina estaba en el mismo castillo en donde estaba la mujer que Caspian amaba, era todo tan confuso, ella había regresado y Caspian tenía toda la intención de decirle que su compromiso se había cancelado, que no podía casarse con ella porque no la amaba pero, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, su madre había muerto y era un golpe duro, y sabía que era demasiado frágil para recibir la segunda noticia, que haría por Dios que haría??...

Peter volvió a entrar ahora con mas temple a ver como estaba Regina, le habían retirado el velo que le cubría la cabeza y el olor a rosas de su pelo penetro en los sentidos de Peter, la miro, le parecía que era hermosa, desde que la había mirado en el cuadro, hermosa y frágil, como una flor...digna a la vez como una princesa, no había podido evitarlo, desde que la había visto en ese cuadro sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ella de manera en que nunca lo habían hecho, vio que una de las mujeres se acercaba y le daba a oler una poción verde de un frasco de vidrio, ansioso vio como la dama se movía lentamente en el gran mueble donde había sido acostada y lenta muy lentamente abría los ojos…

Deliraba y lo sabia, pero no sabía cómo estar de regreso, por donde fuera que lo mirara estaba perdida en ese bosque del oeste, y no tenía idea de como había entrado ahí, para Regina Ashton la orientación no estaba entre sus facultades

Sabía que estaba soñando pero, como había dicho antes, no había camino que pudiera seguir, todo comenzó a dar vueltas primero lentamente y luego mas y mas rápido, cerró los ojos porque juró que iba a marearse, pero de repente todo se hizo oscuro y silencioso, solo una mano, demasiado grande para ser la de una mujer se cerraba sobre la suya con la evidente intención de ayudarla, un olor espantoso penetro por su conciencia, y la hizo despertar, vaya que si la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y vio el techo pintado de el castillo...en donde estaba esa magnífica pintura?...ah si el castillo de Su Alteza, intento mover su cuerpo pero lo sentía pesado, miro el sitio donde se encontraba hasta que vio a ese hombre otra vez, aquel que la había sacado del coche, volvió a sentir eso que sintió cuando sus ojos lo vieron por primera vez luego retiro sus ojos de inmediato, e intento sentarse pero su cuerpo le respondió débilmente

- necesito sentarme...- dijo en voz baja pero una mujer que estaba a su lado le dijo

- aun no Mi Lady, debe quedarse acostada unos minutos mas, la poción tiene efectos secundarios y uno de ellos es no moverse con toda la libertad a la que está acostumbrada – explico la mujer tratando de que ella se recostara nuevamente

-que poción?...de que...- pero su cabeza nuevamente calló en la almohada- no siento mi cuerpo

-ya pasara Mi Lady, no desespere...

Pero Regina se levanto rápidamente sosteniéndose del brazo del mueble y mirando a la mujer-

-donde esta mi madre?- ahora lo recordaba todo con profunda claridad- donde esta?

-yo...lo...lo siento mucho mi Lady...ella esta- dijo la mujer en voz baja

-muerta...- continuo la voz de el hombre y esto hizo que se volviera a mirarlo y negara con la cabeza

-no...están engañándome verdad?...no es cierto...- la cabeza de Regina comenzó a doler demasiado, en ese momento entro Caspian a la habitación y vio a Regina y ella lo miro

-lo siento mucho Regina- dijo el corriendo la mirada

Entonces era cierto, aquel hombre rubio tenia la razón, negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-debo ir con mi padre...- dijo mas para sí que para los dos hombres

-no puede irse esta usted muy débil- le dijo Peter acercándose pero sin tocarla

-debo ir con el debo decirle, todo fue...fue mi culpa yo, nunca debí pedirle que saltara...nuca debí...- camino dos -pasos pero se tambaleo y Peter la tomo de los hombros

-escúcheme, debe quedarse sentada o mejor acostada...- sintió que los hombros se estremecían y finalmente pudo-admirar sus ojos cuando se volvieron hacia el

-no puedo quedarme aquí...- ella sostuvo por un instante la mirada, pero luego la retiro y la mantuvo abajo sin sentirse capaz de retenerla con el

-lo siento , no se irá sin que yo lo diga- dijo Peter, al sentir a la mujer tan débil supo que tenía el control, la tomo en sus brazos y la poso con suavidad sobre el mueble

-quien es usted...?- dijo la muer antes de desmoronarse

-alguien que se preocupa por usted...- dijo Peter

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Regina escucho antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia

Unos ojos azules se abrieron, con lentitud, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y se sentía caliente, su visión era borrosa y no podía enfocarla bien parpadeo varias veces y un gemido escapo de sus labios, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y solo en ese momento una persona cruzo por su mente

-madre...- dijo la voz de Susan mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, por el dolor y por lo que había recordado, intento incorporarse pero un par de brazos fuertes se lo impidieron,

-no Susan...- esa voz ella la conocía, era Edmund- Edmund...Edmund...- su hermano la levanto con suavidad para sentarla y la abrazo, ella lo abrazo con fuerza por que lo necesitaba, mientras su hermano le devolvía el abrazo y dejaba a un lado un frasco de vidrio

-Susan...por fin despiertas-dijo Edmund, cuando finalmente se separaron, Edmund le tomo el rostro en las manos y le dijo- recuerdas lo que paso?

Susan forzó a su mente a reaccionar, sabía que había perdido el control de Emma, la noticia del compromiso de Caspian

-donde estamos, esto es Cair Paravel?- dijo Susan aun desorientada

No estamos en…- iba a continuar pero algo los interrumpió

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Caspian.

Fue un momento...como describirlo, los ojos de Susan vieron al Rey y se quedo sin respiración, por un momento le pareció que el mundo se detenía y que solo existían ellos dos, que todo su cuerpo inevitablemente se estremecía, y que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, el estaba ahí, después de todo estaba ahí...Caspian estaba ahí, sintió un dolor en el pecho al recordar lo que la había obligado a salir a cabalgar al bosque

Para Caspian fue demasiado, todo se altero en él, Edmund entendió y se puso de pie y salió disimuladamente, mientras Caspian caminaba con lentitud hacia la cama y cuando llegaba allí se arrodillaba, solo la miraba no se sentía capaz de mas, pero mirarla no era suficiente, aun así permaneció reacio un momento mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lagrimas y aun mantenía sus ojos en los de Caspian, el quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía, pero al ver que ella no se movía, y cuando aquel irremediable impulso finalmente lo venció, se puso de pie y la rodeo con fuerza con sus brazos porque lo necesitaba, y con fuerza por que si aun así ella quería impedírselo la obligaría al menos por ese momento,

Susan no se podía mover, así, en sus brazos parecía que todo se desvanecía, incluido el enfado de sentía hacia su mentira, cuando Caspian la soltó fue solo para tomar su rostro en sus manos y besarla con fuerza, Susan jamás había sentido algo semejante, que un hombre besara con tanta pasión debía significar algo, aun en contra de su voluntad puso sus manos sobre los cabellos oscuros de Caspian y los revolvió un poco, hasta que al fin su conciencia volvió, y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él para empujarlo con suavidad, ambos respirando, contra sus rostros Caspian apoyo su frente contra la de Susan y le dijo

-al fin, pensé que nunca despertarías, Susan, no sabes...tú no sabes...-decía Caspian intentando decirle todo lo que había sentido desde que la había visto de regreso,

Susan reprimió un sollozo y solo le dijo resentida

-vas a casarte Caspian- dijo mientras sus manos intentaban apartarlo ,mas pero él la aferro con fuerza

-no me apartes Susan, por que no lo vas a conseguir—dijo el respirando sobre su rostro

Susan lloro mientras Caspian la abrazaba y lloraba también

-Te Amo Susan, tienes que saberlo, - dijo el contra su cabello y escuchó su llorosa voz a través de su piel

-vas a casarte..., nunca sentiste nada hacia mí…-

Caspian la aparto lo suficiente para mirar a sus lagunas azules en ese momento rojas y húmedas

-no...no podría casarme...no podría, y debes entenderlo, yo nunca deje de pensar en ti, de amarte y de añorar que regresaras, pero el tiempo pasaba y Aslan dijo que ni tu ni Peter regresarían…

Susan lloro amargamente, intentando inútilmente apartarlo, mientras Caspian la aferraba

-tienes que saber muchas cosas Susan y te las voy a decir aunque no quieras oírme- dijo Caspian sosteniéndola contra si

Susan dejo de llorar y continúo con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Caspian, pero sus manos no lo tocaron en absoluto

-me lastimaste tanto...- le dijo ella en voz baja

-Susan escúchame...escúchame por que si no lo haces no se de lo que soy capaz- Caspian sintió que ella tenía que escucharlo, debía hacerlo, ella debía entender sus razones, ella debía perdonarlo

Susan lo escucho todo, el modo en que conoció a Regina y porque le pidió que se casara con él, le conto la enemistad que había surgido con Peter y como ella había regresado en tan trágico accidente.

Cuando menciono la muerte de la madre de Regina esta levanto la cabeza de su pecho

-su madre murió?- dijo sin mirar a Caspian, - la mía también, hace tan poco...- pero negó con la cabeza

Caspian se quedó en silencio, su madre había muerto cuando él era muy niño así que no había tenido mucho tiempo para conocerla y ** extrañarla…**, tomó la mano de Susan y le dijo

-en verdad lo siento- le beso la mano mientras ella la apartaba con suavidad

-ya lo sabíamos y aunque dolió sabíamos que no iba a ser una sorpresa

Caspian quiso saber que pensaba acerca de los dos, pero no quería presionarla, aunque necesitara saberlo

Susan había escuchado a Caspian y a pesar de todo le había creído, sus palabras habían sonado sinceras y por su manera de mirarla sabia que eran verdad, pero ahora estaba Regina de por medio, Susan finalmente lo miro

-que va a pasar ahora Caspian? Tú vas a herirla, y ella te necesita…

El la miro en silencio, no sabía que iba a pasar,

-pero yo te necesito a ti, la aprecio pero no…le diré a Regina que no me puedo casar con ella,

-pero no se lo puedes decir y ya, su madre acaba de morir...- dijo Susan pensando en su sufrimiento, mientras se sentaba en la cama

-hallare el modo, pero no puedo traicionarme, yo te quiero a ti Susan

Esta miro hacia la ventana

-ya veremos...necesitamos ver...- su mirada se dirigió a la pequeña botella que Edmund había dejado sobre la mesa, así que de eso se trataba el extraño sabor que tenía en su garganta al despertar, la tomo en sus manos y la miro , era de color marinado, un color cristal muy hermoso

-qué es eso?- dijo Caspian sentado a su lado, haciendo un esfuerzo por no acercarse

-me lo dio Edmund- dijo Susan

Caspian lo miro, esa debía ser la pócima de la que había hablado Peter el tomo en su mano, y miro a Susan

-Regina la necesita, está muy débil

En esos momentos Susan no tenía celos de Regina, y no quería que ella fuera lastimada, bastante sabia de eso y aunque intento argumentos en contra de que él lo hiciera no lo pudo disuadir

-llévame contigo- lo miro y el a ella, el no quería hacerlo pero había algo en su mirada que podía manejarlo a su antojo

La tomo en sus brazos y la condujo a la sala bajando lentamente las escaleras Susan tenía la poción en sus manos, cuando llegaron allí, vieron Peter sentado cerca del mueble donde yacía la inconsciente Regina, Peter al ver a Susan se puso de pie rápidamente, Caspian la puso con delicadeza de pie sobre el piso y Peter se acerco para abrazarla

-Susan.., no sabes como...como me alegro- dijo Peter contra su hombro, sintiendo que una parte de el peso que tenía en el alma cediera

Susan abrazo a su hermano también con fuerza, cuando se separaron Susan miro hacia el mueble donde yacía recostada una figura que tenía un peor aspecto que el suyo, pensó Susan, si ella misma se veía enferma, esta mujer parecía apunto de morir

-debemos darle esto que me dio Edmund- dijo Susan señalando la botella, Peter la miro y recordó que el mismo había ido a recoger esos elementos, así que Marcel había preparado la pócima, la tomo en sus manos y volteo a mirar a Regina mientras Caspian permanecía de pie mirando a Susan que se acerco con Peter al sofá,

Susan se quedó de pie mientras Peter tomaba la cabeza de la mujer en sus manos y estaba listo para darle esa pócima cuando una voz le interrumpió

-no pierdas el tiempo Lord Peter- los tres, Peter Susan y Caspian se volvieron al rincón de donde había salido la voz, era Marcel que se acercaban con una bandeja con unas pócimas

-que es lo que quieres decir?- le pregunto este contrariado

-lo que Lady Regina tiene no es curable con esa pócima ni con ninguna otra conocida

Susan dio un respingo mientras miraba a la mujer, con voz débil la interpelo.

-que quiere decir con eso?- dijo

-que está enferma y que va a morir

-como lo sabes ?- dijo Caspian acercándose mientras miraba la tez de Peter súbitamente pálida

-heredó esta enfermedad de su padre, por si no lo recuerdas Rey Caspian, el ahora está enfermo

Los tres jóvenes miraron a la mujer enigmática sin decir una palabra, Peter se acerco y se arrodillo ante el sofá

-es muy joven...para...- dijo observando sus rasgos

-morir? Lord la muerte nunca avisa como, ni en qué forma, o en quien caerá, como cuervo al acecho

-debe haber algún modo de ayudarla- dijo Susan, intercambiando una mirada con Caspian,- no podemos dejar que muera.

Peter no la escuchaba ya, no podía dejar de pensar en Regina, y no sabía porque, si apenas la conocía muy difícil aceptarlo.

-volverá a estar consiente- le dijo Peter a Marcel...

-muy pronto, eso es lo único bueno de ello, que su conciencia nunca se pierde hasta que llega el momento-

silencio- dijo Caspian volviéndose a Marcel- gracias por tu ayuda por favor retírate

La mujer hizo una reverencia y justo cuando se iba a ir Caspian le dijo:

-gracias...-

Marcel se volvió al rey le dijo

-perdóneme su alteza pero gracias de qué?

-Por traer a Susan de regreso

Marcel no supo por que se entero, pero Caspian sabía que la idea de buscar esa **pócima no había sido solo de Peter, casi podía sospechar quela curiosa mano de Miranda y por consiguiendo la de Marcel estaba envuelta en todo eso,** la mujer salió algo sorprendida mientras la mano de Peter descansaba sobre la de Regina...ahora los papeles se habían intercambiado...miró a Caspian y a Susan...

Era muy de noche cuando Caspian posó a Susan sobre la cama y la arropo, no habían cruzado palabra desde su encuentro con Peter y de la noticia sobre la enfermedad de Regina

Para Susan algo era más que tangible, su hermano había cambiado demasiado...cuando la mano de Caspian rozo la suya ella la retuvo por un instante

-ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, - él no le pregunto nada solo la termino de arropar y salió de la habitación dejando encendía una vela

Susan se sentó, y luego se puso de pie, debía ir con Peter, se puso el calzado y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación

Peter estaba en el gran comedor con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus brazos, cuando escucho unos leves pasos, levanto la cabeza y vio a su hermana venir se puso de pie y le dijo

-que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar dormida- dijo el intentando peinarse los cabellos

-no tengo sueño- explico Susan – siéntate y dime que es lo que te pasa

Peter se sentó lentamente y miro a Susan

no te entiendo- dijo el intentando ocultar lo que sentía

Cuando Susan estuvo en la silla de al lado de la suya ella le volvió a preguntar lo mismo y le dijo

hare la pregunta cuantas veces sea necesario Peter,-

Este la miro a los ojos y supo que ella lo sabía

siento que estoy...siento...no sé qué es lo que siento aquí- se golpeo el pecho – desde que vi ese cuadro...desde que la vi...no puedo, no puedo Susan.

Y Susan entendió, su hermano se había enamorado de Regina, tomo la mano de él y le dijo

no está mal sentir...Peter

ella va a morir, y Caspian está esperando que despierte para decirle que no se va a casar con ella, la va a matar, y que de bueno tiene sentir amor hacia alguien que se va a morir?

Susan miro a su hermano, y él le dijo

tienes suerte mucha suerte Susan…


	7. Busqueda

El arroyo cristalino estaba siendo agitado por un par de manos blancas que tomaban el agua para lanzarla sobre su cara, Miranda le gustaba mucho ese arroyo dado que, como todos era limpio y era el que mas le gustaba, ahi vivian ciertos peces amigos de ella, cuando se hubo lavado bien el rostro puso una mano sobre la tela que habia alistado para secarse pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde la habia puesto, levanto lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con Edmund que sostenia la toalla en sus manos y la miraba inexpresivamente, ella miro la toalla y luego a el Rey sintiendo como su corazon comenzaba a palpitar muy rapido, con lentitud se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia diciendo

- podria darme mi toaala alteza por favor?- esperaba no haber sonado grosera pero su alteracion hacia que hablara con demasiada rapidez,

Edmund se quedo mirandola... antes de levantar la toalla lenta muy lentamente y acercarla a ella, su rostro limpio y cristalizado por las gotas de rocio le parecio a Edmun algo sobrenaaturalmentee hermoso, ella le parecia muy hermosa, como no lo eran ni nunca llegarian a serlo las niñas de Sain Fenbars, la esculea donde estudiaban sus hermanas, , era intelgienge pero callada, inquieta pero educada, sabia lo que sucedia, ella le llamaba terriblemente la atencion.

Ella tomo la toalla y con suvaidad se seco el rostro mientras Edmund no hacia otra cosa que mirarla, al final él le hablo

- es muy temprano para estar levantada no te parece?- no era un tono de reclamo pero no supo por que eso le molestaba

- oh no ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y de repente hizo una pregunta que le inquietaba -

- digame Rey Edmund, como es la tierra de donde viene usted?-

Asi que queria saber de londres, Edmun sonrio levemente,

- nada fuera de lo normal, prefiero aquí, Narnia, es ahora mi hogar- dijo el mirando a su alrededor

- va a quedarse para siempre?- Miranda hizo lo posible para que en su voz no se notara el entusiamso, no sabia por que esa noticia la hacia tan feliz

-asi es...- afirmo Edmund pero interpreto sus palabras de otra manera asi que diji- no sabia que no...

-oh no me alinteprete su alteza- dijo Miranda mirandolo a los ojos, disculpandose- yo jamas desearia que no estuviera..- se paro pero solo un segundo, cuando fue conciente de lo que iba a decir,- .estuveiran aquí, ustedes los reyes de antaño- dijo termino mirando haciendo lo posible por que no le temblaran las manos

- y dime Miranda- le dijo Edmund, mirandola a los ojos y bastante serio, - tienes algun pretendiente?- esa era una pregunta que le carcomia a Edmund, si alguein la hubiera encontrado igual de bella como a encontraba el eramas que tangible que tuviera mas de uno

El rostro de Miranda se tiño de rojo al escuchar esa pregunta

- no entiendo...- dijo intentando ganar tiempo, pero sintiendo que su cara se estaba cocinando

-tienes algun pretendiente, algun enamorado...?- continuo Edmund fascinado por el color de sus mejillas

Miranda por otro lado creia que, aunque fuera el joven rey, esa pregunta no corresponia a éll a menos que... pero que tonta era, no habia manera ni de pensarlo

asi que decidio jugar con el arma que le quedaba

-

- lo pregunta su alteza o lo pregunta solo Edmund?- a pesar de su nerviosismo clavo los ojos en los de el rey, mientras el intentaban no aparrtar la mirada, se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo finalmente Edmund corto el contacot visual , y dio media vuelta pero la voz de ella le detuvo

- lo siento mucho su alteza, si hice o dije algo malo...- dijo ella nerviosa pero el rumbo que habia tomado todo, y pensando que el se habia enfadao con ella

Edmun se volvio y la vio con la mirada baja, la idea de hacer algo mas que mirarla magullo terriblemtne su conciancia, pero se contuvo, sonrio y le dijo:

- no tienes nada de que preocuparte, solo espero llegar a conocerte mejor antes de regresar a Cair Paravel, -

Con estas palabras Edmund se dio la vuelta y camino poniendo en si toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseia pero sonriendo interiormente por haber compartido al menos esa pequeña charla con ella, en quien no habia podido dejar de pensar desde que la habia visto la primera vez...

La mujer le paso la taza de te caliente y Regina la tomo con su ayuda dado que el pulso le temblaba demasiado, bebio varios sobros y cuando termino le dijo a la mujer que no queria nada mas, le pido que la ayudara a caminar hacia la silla que daba a la ventana, alli se quedo sentada hasta que tocaron la puerta

- adelante- dijo en voz baja , la puerta se abrio, y por ella entro Caspian, ya ella estaba tomando el mango de la silla para ayudarse a levantar pero Caspian se adelanto y le dijo

- no es necesario que te levantes Regina- tomo una silla y se hizo al lado de ella mientras ella se reacomodaba el chal que tenia sobre los hombros, pero no lo miraba

- me alegra verlo su alteza, espero que todo este bien- y ella veia que en el habia cambios, habia algo diferente en su expresion, pero no pida identificar que era

- necesito hablarte Regina, de algo muy importante , algo que nos concierne a los dos- dijo el mirandola a los ojos

la mirada de ella se perdio en el campo que quedaba a la vista,

- de los dos...-repitio ella sin mirarlo- que es lo que quiere decirme alteza?- con el corazon palpitando dolorosamente sobre su pecho Lady Ashton presentia, casi podia saber que era lo que el Rey iba a decirle

- han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuisste a visitar a tu familia a las montañas, cosas que cambiaron mi vida para siempre, no quiero mentirte Regina, y no quiero lastimmarte, epero,...no puedo casarme contigo, - lo ultimo lo dijo rapidamente pero ella entendio cada palabra que salio de su boca, solo una risa triste salio de sus labios

- podria saber por que, si no le importa decirme alterza?- ella estaba aun mirando el panorama intentando ocultyar el modo en que sus palabras le afectaban,

- Susan esta de vuelta- dijo Caspian

Asi que se llamaba Sunsa, seguramente era la chica que estaba en la sala el dia que llego en brazos de el hombre rubio,

- asi que es ella...-

- si, es Lady Susan, la reina de antaño, esta aquí con sus hermanos,- luego añadio- perdoname Regina, no quiero hacerte daño, pero...lo siento- dijo Caspian sin siquera acercarse

ella permanecio en silencio un momento luego le dijo con voz llorosa

-podria por favor dejarme sola, su alteza- le pidio ella en tono de suplica, Caspian queria que no sufriera, no quieroa hacerle daño, por que todo tenia que ser tan complicado? Queria oir mas, de repente queria que ella redutara su comentario, pero no ella lo aceptaba como si de una sentnecia sin justicia se tratase, pero ella le estaba pidiento que se fuera

-claro...- se puso de pie y la miro una ultima vez antes de salir, no podia negarse a una peticion tan simple no espues de el gran sufriemiento que sabia , lehbaia causado

Los ojos de esta se llenaron de lagrimas rapidemnte,una vez Caspian salio, y por eso le ardieron, ahora si que no le queadba nada, todo por culpa de aquella malitda enfermedad, no culpaba a la muuer puesto que ni la concia, pero ella sabia mas que nadie que en el corazon no se mandaba ,claro quien iba querer casarse con una minusvalida como ellla?, se seco las lagrimas con la manga de el vestido y se levanto con mucho esfuerzo de la silla, camino hacia la cama pero callo de rodillas antes de llegar, alli,

-maldita sea...- dijo en voz baja, justo en el momento en que entraba alguien a la habiatcion, escucho una voz que le decia

- es la primera vez que escucho a una dama expresarse de esa manera-

ella vio a quien le hablaba y por alguna razon el corazon se le encogio, intento levantarse pero no pudo, necesitaba ayuda

lo siento mucho, Señor- dijo ella sin mirarlo pero no puduo evitar percatarse de que el se estaba acercando y apoyaba su peso en una pierna, cuando estaba cerca y le ofrecia el brazo para que se pudiera levantar, ella miro el brazo y luego a el y le pregunto

- quien es usted...- recordaba haberlo vistoen los delirios que su enfermedad provcaba

- me llamo Peter Pevensie, rey de Narnia,- dijo el aun con el brazo extendido, ella oculto sus ojos tenazmente mientras el agidaba el brazo levemente en frente de sus ojos- no te voy a hacer daño, creo que el suelo donde te encuentras lo hara mas..

Ella apoyo su mano en su brazo y el tomo su cintura para ayduarla a ponerse de pie, luego la sento en la cama , y permanecio de pie ante ella

- su alteza deberia tener otras ocupaciones diferentes de mi- dijo ella cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez, cuando el vio a Caspian salir supo que habia ido a decircelo y le dieron ganas de darle de patadas,

- veo que Caspian te ha hablado...- lo confirmo la manera en que ella se estremecio toda

La mirada de ella se alzo sorprendida

- como lo sabe?-

- Lo vi salir, - dijo Peter excusandose ya que la verdadera razon era que en su tiempo no dejaba de vigilar esa puerta como si de un canino se tratase – él...esta enamorado de...mi hermana Susan

Regina lo miro con temor, pero no pduo evitar ver su rostro perfecto, sus cabellos levemente desordenados...el tenia algo especial que no tenia el Rey Caspian, no era en lo fisico, pero sin saber como se sentia profundamente atraida por el, por eso el temor en su mirada, la retiro de inmediato

- yo sabia que el queria a otra mujer...- dijo ella paseando su vista por el acolchonado de la cama

a Peter esa afrimacion le sorprendio

- y por que accedio a casarse con el?- no lograba entenderlo

- Mi padre asi lo queria, yo no soy sana como lo habra notado...tengo...esto que nunca se va...- dijo ella mirando al vacio ahora, mientras Peter solo podia mirarla a ella, como si ella tuviera el iman y el fuera el acero...miro sus labios palidos pero suaves, jamas en su vida quiso besar a alguien como lo queria ahora, si ella supiera la carga emocional que Peter tenia en ese momento, sí tendria razones para amedrentarse...nego con la cabeza lentamente..

- pero ahora no habra matrimonio y la familia Ashton esta a punto de extinguirse...mi padre enfermo, mi madre...mi madre- en ese momento no pudo mas hacerse la fuerte, sintio apretados el corazon y la garganta, y la lagrimas brotaron sin ningun dominio por su rostro, los sollozos brotaron libres y Peter se quedo de piedra, sintiendo el sufrimiento de ella como si fuera el suyo propio, queria acercarse, qeudria decirle muchas cosas, queria consolarla, el no era nadie en la vida de ella, pero aun asi queria ser alguein, queria que al menos dejara de llorar,

no se dio prisa, pero se acerco y se sento a su lado, sin meditarlo tomo una de sus frias manos entre las suyas apartandolas de su cara

- mi madre...fallecio tambien hace unos dias- dijo Peter, sintiendo la mano temblar, ella levanto su rostro humedo unos centimetros y miro las manos de ambos- estaba muy enferma desde la muerte de mi padre...creo que para ella fue un descanso...

Regina se quedo en silencio intentando calmar sus sollozos,

- lo...lo siento mucho, su alteza- dijo ella- no lo sabia...

- basta de su alteza- dijo Peter estrechando su mano, se armo de valor y le dijo, - quiero que seamos amigos...no mas formalidades, tu eres una princesa-

Ella por fin dejo de llorar y lanzo una sonrisa timida

- yo nunca podria llamarle por su nombre, señor

Ahora el que rio fue Peter, y le hizo una peticion diciendo su nombre, si saberlo, con una pasion demasiado evidente

- mirame Regina...- le pidio y ella se quedo subitamente de piedra cuando el la interpero por su nombre, jamas su nombre habia sonado...asi en los labios de alguien...con rapidez retiro su mano mientras sentia un subito calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, incluso sintio las mejillas calientes como tiempo, mucho tiempo atras no le habia sucedido, se quedo mirandolo por unos segundos y luego le dijo

- creo que deberia dormir-

Esa era su tonta excusa para que el se fuera, pero sus sentimientos la estaban traicionando al igual que su cuerpo...por qué en ese justo momento no podia sentir que la entristecia que el Rey Caspian hubiera roto el compromiso?, por qué ahora se sentia tan extrañamente...viva?, y lo mas importante, por que el otro Rey la miraba de el modo en el que lo estaba haciendo ahora?, siempre que recordaba, el rey Caspian nunca la habia mirado de ese modo, y la frase que acababa de decirle, por que le pedia indirectamente que se fuera cuando repentimanete toda ella deseaba lo contrario?

que tonta era.. ni siquiera lo conocia, el no la conocia a ella, y no creia que el quisiera conocerla,

Que equivocada estaba.

Ella no podia saber que a Peter Pevensie le interesaba mucho mas que solo conocerla, por que aun sin hacerlo(conocerla), disfrutaba de su compañía, desde que habia escuchado su voz no podia dejar de oirla en su mente, queria que sonriera, pero como estaba su situacion no iba a poder ser, no por el momento, por que en ese momento se habia propuesto, algo, si estaba en manos de el la haria feliz como pudiera

- vamos a dar un paseo mañana, tu y yo- le dijo aun sin irse, ella volvio a mirarlo con temor - nada que fuerce tu salud, yo me encargare de eso,- le dijo él en voz seria

- no creo que deba...ahora que ya no me ata ningun compromiso al rey , no tengo nada que hacer aqui- dijo ella en voz baja

te lo esta pidiendo otro rey, yo te pido que te quedes unos dias hasta que estes mas reestablecida...

Ella no respondio a eso, sentia nervios y no sabia de que, algo estaba pasando..

- mi padre esta enfermo, debo ir con el- dijo ella pensando en toda la compañía que su padre debia tener en ese momento, de sus tios y sus tias...ella no era necesaria, pero necesutaba una excusa, otra tonta excusa

- en el estado en el que te encuentras dudo mucho que pueda ser de ayuda, ademas estoy seguro que tu padre no esta solo... si te molesta estar aquí, por Caspian... - dijo el y utilizo ese nombre con algo que a Regina le parecio sonaba a rencor- puedes ir con tu padre si asi lo deseas a nuestro Castillo

- Cair Paravel,...el profesor lo menciono...- dijo Regina, y contrario a lo que Peter imagino ella dijo- tendre que pensarlo... buenas noches su alteza-

Esa era la señal, ahora si debia irse, cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar que , tal como a su hermano Edmun, una sonrisa trepara por sus labios...

El libro que Susan tenia en la mano era tan grande como lo fuera alguno de los que tenia en Finchley para estudiar, era un libro que el profesr Cornelius le habai dado, para que se distrajera mientras estaba convalenciente, lo leia pero habia algo en ella que no estaba bien, no sabia que era, se sentia demasidado debil, y somnolienta, le preguntaria al profesor si tenia alguna idea de si eso era normal, continuo leyendo pero cuando no pudo concentrrse cerro el libro y se puso de pie, camino poco por la gran habiatacion y luego se quedo mirando por la ventana , estaba tan concentrada que cuando sintio un respiracion sobre su cuello se dio la vuelta sobreasltada, para ver a Caspin tras ella

- Caspian, me asustaste!

El aun serio le dijo

-no me digas que luzco tan mal...

- no es eso...es que...- ahora que lo pensaba nunca le habian producido miedo las llegadas intempestivas de alguien

- que haces aquí?

Acabo de venir de ver a Regina,-dijo el conciente de la mirada de Susan

- no me digas que ya se lo dijste- dijo ella sorprendida, y a la vez contrariada, sabia lo que su hermano debia estar pensando en esos momentos de Caspian- solo.. no debiste hacerlo..- dijo Susan, volviendo nuevamente su mirada a la ventana

- en algun momento deberia suceder Susan, asi no lo quiseramos ella se iba a enterar-

Ella se aparto de la venatana y se sento en la cama mientras Caspan la miraba

- que es lo que pasa

- ella necesita ayuda...- dijo Susan mirandolo,- no podemos dejarla morir asi como asi-

Caspian miro a Susan pero solo pudo decir con voz pagada

-y como...?- a el no se le ocurria nada y cuando Marcel, decia lo que decia, el habia aprendido, aunque no le gustara, que siempre decia la verdad

-tal vez si Aslan...el podria ayudarla, el conoce todas las curas- dijo Susan pensando en el buen dorado leon

- Aslan?- dijo Caspian quien no habia pensado en eso- pero donde esta él?-

- desde que nos trajo de regreso, no lo hemos vueto a ver, desparecio de la nada- explico Susan

-como podremos encontrarlo?

Susan penso, pero no se ocurria nada, el leon podia estar en cualquier parte de Narnia, asi lo llamara con el cuerno...no apareceria,

- debemos ayudarla...- dijo nuevamente, sin echar de para atrás su idea

En ese momento intento ponerse de pie pero cuando lo hizo una profunda oscuridad lleno sus ojos, sin causa aparente, parapadeo pensando que solo habia sido por la rapidez con que se habia levantado, lo hizo nuevamnete pero nada cambio

- no puedo ver...-le dijo a Caspian palpando a ciegas hasta que el le cogio la mano

En ese momento Caspian se adelanto hasat quedar frente a ella aun con su mano en la de ella, le dijo

- Susan estas bien?- veia que ella temblaba

Susan escucho su voz pero no sabia de donde provenia,

- Caspian, no...no puedo ver...- su cuerpo comenzo temblar mas , Capsian la recibio en sus brazo y la acosto en la cama mientras ella gemia desesperada- no puedo ver...

De repente la mente de Susan empezo a llenarse de visiones de cosas que no conocia... nunca, no sabia donde estaba Caspian solo escuchaba ya muy lejana el nombre ella siendo pronunciado por el

SUSAN...!-

Despues todo quedo en blanco...

- ¡algo le paso a la reina!- dijo Marcel entrando a la habitacion de Edmund que se levanto rapidamente e la cama aun en camison

- de que habla – dijo intentando taparse con la cobija

-debe ir con el rey Caspian de inmediato, su hermano tambien esta ahi majestad

Edmun se vistio rapidamente y salio al pasillo en direccion a la recamara de Susan, en su camino se travezo Lucy que le dijo

- que sucede?

- Es Susan- dijo Edmund tomandola de la mano y conduciendola a las habitaciones

Cuando Edmund entro a la habitacion vio a Peter de pie en los pies de la cama y a Caspian sentado ella con Susan en sus brazos mientras esta lloraba amargamente, y Marcel intentaba limpiarle una herida que se habia hecho en uno e los brazos con sus propias uñas

- que paso?- fue lo p rimero que preguntó pero Peter lo silnecio con la mirada, ese no era el momento, cuando Marrcel, se acerco a limpiar la herida, la mano de Susan se aferro a ella y le dio con voz suplicante

- usted sabe que es lo que me pasa, digamelo, ahora-

Marcel la miro y luego al Rey Caspian, bajo la mirada y siguio limpiando la herida, en silencio

- respondame- le dijo nuevamente Susan,desesperada

...es...Traiadente...es ...- aun estaba retinente a decirselo pero la mirada de Susan la obligo...es la enfermedad que tiene Lady Ashton...- dijo la voz temblorosa de Marcel

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso, pero por que recordaban lo que ella habia dicho cuando Lady Regina estaba en la sala, era una enfermedad incurable

NO- dijo Caspian mirando a Marcel, mientras Susan se ponia blanca – no es cierto...no puede ser cierto, por favor di que no es cierto-

Peter miro la desperacin en el rostro de Caspian y la suya en el fondo de su corazon,

- debemos ir con Aslan- dijo Lucy mirandolos a todos,- el puede ayudarlas, fue el quien derroto a la bruja blanca, a Sopespian, el tiene que poder- dijo Lucy mientars sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas

- pero en donde esta- dijo Caspain aun sonteniendo a Susan que estaba muy quieta en sus brazos

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, solo se escuhcba la respiracion dificulutosa de Susan que finalemtne se habia quedado dormida,

Caspian se levanto y salio de alli, sin decirle a nadie una palabra

- Caspian...- lo llamo Susan debilmente al sentir que el se movia pero el no le respondio

Peter lo vio alejarse, y penso en lo mismo que el, tenian que encontrar al leon a como diera lugar, miro la palidez cadaverica de su hermana recordando a la otra mujer, quien ofrecia el miso aspecto, no le importaba hasta donde tuviera que llegar debia encontra a Aslan

-donde puede estar professor? - dijo Caspian, mirando a Cornelius que revolva entre sus libros hasta que encontro uno muy gastado en la pila de frente

lo ojeo por unos momentos y luego señalo una de las paginas

Caspian la miro y luego mro al profesor,

-pero ahi solo ha estado la bruja blanca...por que el habria de estar ahi,?- dijo Caspian sin entender

-Aslan, Rey de Reyes,cuya vida se alagra cual raiz inmortal, tu vida se preserva congelada en el tiempo alli en donde se erige el antiguo luugar de la bruja blanca, ahi te hemos de encontrar- termio de leerr Cornelius, - si es posibilidades lo que deseas que se agote Rey aqui tienes la primera- señalo el profesor

-cuanto tiempo les queda...- quiso saber añorando que fuera una respuesta buena

- tra...iadente... dos semanas de vida, m,i Rey- dijo Cornelius odiando ser el portador d esa informacion

A Caspian se le encogio el corazon...era muy poco tiempo, pero no tenian salida, encontrarian a Aslan a como diera lugar, en esos momnetos entro Peter por la puerta,

-que encontraste?- le dijo mirandolo fijamente y luego a el,libro que Caspian tenia en sus manos

-puede ser que este en el castillo de la bruja blanca...- dijo èl

en el castillo...pero eso es imposible Aslan jamas...

-ya no es mas su castillo, pero unos dicen que para preservar su vida, debe permanecer alli y solo saldra ayudar a los que lo necessitan, aunque no dice como esera eso posible

-Aslan nos conoce, debera ayudarnos si puede- dijo Peter mas convencido

- dice el libro que hay criaturas extrañas , las que aun congeladas en vida guardan fiel tributo a la reina, y a pesar de eso protegen y niegan el acceso al cuerpo congledao en el tiempo de Aslan,- dijo el profesor mirandolo- van a tener que irse concuidado

-a mi no me importa nada,- dijo Peter, mirando a Caspian

Peter estaba poniendose su bota para montar cuando escucho un grito lejando, y por su direccion supo que solo podia tratarse de ella, salio de alli rapidamente y corrio hasta la habitacion de Regina, cuando entro la vio en el suelo, sollozando y se acerco a tomarla en sus brazos, y levantarla de el frio piso.

-Regina, que sucede...- le dijo cuando la puso sobre la cama, con delicadeza

- me duele...-eso era lo unico que decia mietras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza- me duele...- seguia diciendo en tono suplicante.

su voz se fue apagando y Peter temio lo peor, a agito un poco, pero no respondio

- no...no me hagas esto Regina, no te vayas no aun...- la tomo de los hombros y la acercoa a el- Regina...- la llamo en voz baja sus manos con lentitud dejaron de sujetarse la cabeza y abrio los ojos enrojecidos

-ayudeme...- le dijo solamente mientras sus ojos muy abiertos lo miraban horrorizada- no quiero ver mas...no quiero esto...es preferible la muerte...- decia ella inconcientemente

-lo hare...juro que lo hare...- dijo el estrechandola contra su pecho, mientras las manos de ella se aferraban a su cuello como si se tratara de un salvadidas

la fuerza debil que ella empleo le parecio a Peter quemante, su contacto lo abrazaba, iba a ayudarla aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida, se separo lentamente de ella, aun sin querer hacerlo, pero se detuvo cuando ella ella le acaricio la cara,luego la mano de ella viajo lentamente sinbre sus cabellos e hizo que reclinara un poco la cabeza, Regina poso sus labios sobre la frente de Peter, el se inclino y le beso la mano, mientras la miraba perdido en sus ojos, ahora entendia por que la queria, ahora sabia que su fragilidad era lo que lo habia atrapado, ahora su instinto protector era solo para ella y sus hermanos,

-debno irme...- le dijo Peter a Regina- encontare a alguien que las puede curar, a ambas-

-las pueda?- dijo Regina en voz baja sin entender

Peter agacho la cabeza y una lagrima rebelde se deslizo de su mejilla

-Susan tiene Traiadente- revelo Peter con tristeza

no puede ser- dijo Regina negando con la cabeza- como puede...? por que la maldita enfermedad quiere tragarnos a todos?- dijo ella secnado la lagrima de Peter, y mirandolo con cariño

-pero voy a encontrar la cura para ti y para ella- añadio con conviccion, y valientemente

Regina no se movio em absoluto, pero queria que el supiera a que se atenia

-no hay cura señor- dijo en voz baja

-solo voy a aceptar esa versio de Aslan, cuando solo el me diga eso, yo creere, mientras tanrto...encontrarmoes esa cura como sea

Regina lo miro, quisiera ser tan positiva y valeinte como el. Su mano continuo en su mejilla y se miraron durante largos minutoss en los cuales nadie dijo nada la mano de ella bajo hasta su pecho y bajo la palma de su mano sintio el agitado corazon, Peter le tomo la mano y se la beso mientras ella lo mirbaa enternecida y ese calor comnezaba a invadirla nuevamente, solo le pudo hacer esa pregunta

- puedo besarlo, señor?-

Regina nunca supo por què le pidio eso, solo queria hacerlo, porque en esos pocos segundo el estaba demostrando una preocupacion por ella que no creia posible, y tal vez solo se tratara de su hermana, y ella iba en segundo plano, no le importraba solo sabia ue si el no la besaba su mundo caeria, pero cuando el tomo su cara con suavidad, y apesar de esa suavidad imprimio beso de fuego sobre sus labios lo supo, intento corresponder a su pasion intentando que las llamas no la deboraran, el dolor en su cabeza era intenso, pero en ese momento y solo por esa vez no le importo, pasaron otros largos minutos antes de que se separaran,cuando lo hicieron Peter, respirando agitadamente la tomo de las manos y le dijo

-cuando regrese con la cura, tu seras mi esposa- no dijo nada mas, tal vez si acaso ya sospechaba que la respuesta de ella no iba a ser no, Regina lo miro sorprendida -te casaras conmigo y seras mi Reina- le beso la mano- te lo juro, traere lña cura y voy a hacerte feliz

Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo la beso nuevamente y luego antes de irse le dijo

-voy a regresar, tienes que esperarme, tu vas a esperarme... - y salio antes de que la mirada de ella lo retuviera por mas tiempo

Caspian miro su brazo sobre el cual descasaba la cabeza de Susan, ya pronto seria la hora de partir y no habia dicho lo que queria,

- Susan...- la llamo mientras ella le repsondia con un simple gesto, que indicaba que lo estaba escuchando

Caspian la apoyo contra si y le dijo al oido, para que ella entendiera cada silava

-quieres casarte conmigo?

Susan abrio los ojos lentamente y giro su cabeza para mirarlo, acaso habia odio mal, el acababa de pedirle que se casaran?, en sus sueños mas locos jamas se imagino que un hombre le iba a pedri matrimonio, Caspain lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella para darle un corto beso, y repitio su peticion, la repetiria cuantas veces fuera necesario...

- cuando regresemos...te vas a convertir en mi esposa?-

Una risa tenue florecio en los labios de Susan lo beso en la quijada mientras el acariciaba su rostro- ya casi es hora de partir y necesito un buen aliciente- dijo elmirandola a los ojos

Susan tambien rio pero su risa la corto el recuerdo de su enfermedad, aun asi, tomo la mano de Caspian y se la beso

- si, Caspian, me casare contigo cuando regreses- no tenia nada que perder, y no sabia si estaria viva para cuando el regreara y mucho menos sabia si el regresaria con la cura

El la hizo levantarse para abrazarla con fuerza, mientras el alba casi despuntaba,

- entonces, seras mi mujer, mi vida y mi muerte Susan...- la beso con fuerza llevando grabado el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, su textura y su forma

- aquí voy a estar esperandote Caspian- Dijo Susan pero su pensamiento fue mas rapido "hasta donde pueda hacerlo" con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombrode Caspian y mirando hacia la nada solo dijo estas palabras -aquí estare...

los caballos fueron ensillados, los tres caballeros vestidos a la usansa antigua, lsitos para emprender la busqyeda de Aslan hacia el castillo antoigul de la bruja blanca, juntos Edmund Peter y Caspian partirian a buscar la cura, por que para los ods ultimos sehabia converit9od en su objetivo principal, por de ello dependia su felicidad, y a ninguno le importaria arrastrar con todo, Caspian miro a Peter y este a el, ambos sabian por lo que luchaban, la vida de el ser amado, tendria que unir sus fuerzas y las de Edmund para, si era necesario enfrentarse a lo que fuera...ya estaba mas que decidido

Edmund miro hacia el castillo, y vio a Miranda de pie, frente a la puerta mirandolo, habia en sus ojos una tristeza que hasta para Edmun era presente, acaso temia que no fueran a volver? Edmund llevo al caballo hasta la puerta, y al llegar frente a ella se bajo del animal, ella solo lo miraba aun con los ojos humedos, de quien ha llorado, a Edmun de hubiera gustado creer que era por el y aun asi no le hubiera importado, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente mientras le decia que iva a regresar y ella le respondia con un

eso espero su alteza,-

Edmund subio al caballo y cuando los rayos de el sol finalemente se dejaron ver lo tres caballos partieron rumbo al sur mientras tres almas acongojadas esperaban su regreso como si esperaran respirar al siguiente minuto

**BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA UNO DE LOS TEMAS DE EL FIC ES LA AVENTURA Y aquí COMIENZA, UN POCO DE TODO Y QUE PENA POR HACER TAN DEBIL A SUSAN EN ESTE FIC, PERO ASI TIENE QUE SER, CASPIAN NECESITA DEMOSTRAR LO MUCHO QUE LA AMA Y PETER DEMOSTRAS QUE YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE ( AUNQUE VIENDO LA CARA DE MOSELEY ES OVIO QUE ASI ES, ME ENFOCO EN SUS CARAS Y EL RESTO ME LO IMAGINO JEEJJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y UN ABRAZO Y QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDO POR QUE SE VA APONER BUENO, CUANDO LA IMAGINACION NO TIENE LIMITES EL TECLADO DE MI COMPUTADOR DEBE ANDARSE CON CUIDADO, ADIOS MIS BELLAS **


	8. Isis

**Integra sama como siempre me haces ver esos detalles que a veces a uno se le escapan, pero tenemos que recordar que Susan no es nacida en Narnia y que por decirlo de alguna manera, Regina si, a pesar de ser de ascendeica telmarina , entonces el tiempo, mientras Susan y sus hermanos se acostumbran, al menos para la enfermedad es mas rapido para Susan, eso fue lo que queria decir el profesor, gracias nuevamente por hacermelo ver y que continues siguiendo mi hisotria un gran abrazo y gracias nuevamnete a ttodas mis lectoras las que dejaron reviews y las que no espero que sigan con esta historia hasta el final, debo confesar que este no es uno de los mejores capitulos, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la clinica y no me ha salido u tiempito sino hasta hace poco pero espero que les guste y de antemano les digo que se va a poner mejor gracias otra vez y un beso para todas**

Lucy estaba sentada en su habitacion llorando sobre la cama, la situacion se habia complicado mas de lo que estaba, Susan enferma y sus dos hermanos en peligro mientras buscabna la cura, por que? ella se preguntaba, Aslan no venia ayudarlos, tal vez creia que el destino de Susan y de Regina era morir, por eso no habia hecho nada para cambiarlo,pero Lucy penso que si los habia hecho escapra de todo el sufrimiento en Finchley ahora los metia en Narnia en donde estaban condenados a que su hermana muriera. Ella queria hablar con el queria preguntarle tantas cosas que no le preguntò en su rapido regreso a Narnia, tal vez si iba tras sus hermanos ellos la dejaran continuar el viaje con ellos y para ella seria mas facil encontrar a Aslan, despues de todo ella era la que siempre tenia contacto mas cercano con el dorado leon, se arrepintio de no haberle pedido a sus hermanos que la dejaran ir con ellos (this is for you yoyispotter23), lloraba y queria aportar algo en la ayuda para su hermana,no quedarse como siempre en la espera de un milagro que llegaba sin haberlo buscado, es vez prometio a Aslan encontrarlo ella, buscarlo...lo haria por esta vez. En esos momentos unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta, Lucy intento no responder para que pensaran que no estaba ahi, pero estaba casi segura de que sus sollozos , quien fuera que estuvera afuera, tendria que haberlos escuchado, no dijo nada solo dejo que la persona que era entrara, continuo en silencio con el cuerpo boca abajo mirando hacia la nada...

- Reina Lucy- dijo la voz que la interpelo...ella conocia esa voz, le habia hablado con anterioridad en un paseo que ambos habian compartido, no levanto la cabeza pero el le siguio preguntanto- alteza, se encuentra usted bien...- Aven noto que habia algo extraño en la actitut de la pequeña reina , pero no se atrevio a acercarse mas, era evidente que en ese momento, cuando sabia a sus hermanos en peligro, no queria saber de nada mas, iba dar la vuelta para irse, pensando que lo mejor era que estuvera sola para desahogarse cuando la voz llorosa le dijo

- espera Aven, no te vallas-- dijo Lucy en una mezcla de ansia y deseperanza en la voz

El se dio la vuelta y la miro ahora se hallaba sentada pero ocultaba su rostro de el, no pudo ver sus ojos , pero si pudo ver sus suaves mejillas y estaban demasiado coloradas

De repente la joven reina comenzo a llorar y a llorar, Aven no sabia que hacer asi que se acerco y le pregunto por segunda vez, esperando que ella le contestara

- se encuuentra usted bien alteza?- queria que dejara de llorar, por que el sentimiento de que no soportaba verla hacerlo se apodero de el

ella nego con la cabeza y sin previo aviso se aferro a el mientras el se quedaba quieto, y ella lloraba contra su pecho, a el nunca le habia gustado ver a andie llorar, ya lo habia pensado antes, y menos cuando no sabia que hacer, no la toco, no se atrevio pero ella si se aferro a el mientras descargaba todo su llanto y finalmente se calmaba, cuando ella se separo, Aven la miro a los ojos y le pregunto

-que sucede, puedo ayudarla en algo?- dijo el buscando sus ojos

Lucy asintio y le conto, lo que habia pasado y lo que sentia que debia hacer

- yo se que puedo encontrar a Aslan mas facil que ellos, Aslan cree en mi asi como yo creo en el, yo quiero ayudar a Susan tambien pero ellos solo medejan atrás- explico ella sin animo, y sin querer sentirse mas por aquello que habia dicho pero en el fondo de su corazon sabia que tenia razon

Aven se compadecio normalmente con los menores solia pasar eso, y casi siempre en las cazas cuando Caspian salia, tenia que hacer un duro trabajo para convencerlo de llevarlo. Por eso y por otras razones que en el momento no debia mencionar, compadecia a la reina Lucy, queria ser de ayuda y Aven estaba mas que seguro que si podria hacerlo asi que le dijo sin previo aviso y cuando ella se calmo mas

- si quiere podemor ir tras su hemano siguiendo sus huellas, al castillo de la bruja blanca...-

Lucy lo miro unos instantes, aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de oir pero sus palabras se metieron en su mente , ahora si lo pensaba bien Peter solo le dijo que se portara a la altura, no que no hicera nada, ayudar no estaba incorrecto en especial cuando se trataba de un miembro de su familia, No pudo evitar que el remordimiento la invadiera y se sintiera mal desobedeciendo una orden, pero queria ayudar, en eso era en lo unico en lo que podia pensar y si Aven le ofrecia la oportunidad de que podia, no la rechazara por que si

- harias eso por mi?- le pregunrto Lucy aun con los ojos puestos sobre el, y dudando un poco

- yo haria cualquier cosa por usted majestad- dijo Aven hciando una reverencia, Lucy se sonrojo un poco pero luego le dijo

- esta bien mientras yo alisto algunas cosa para llevar, alista tu las tuyas, vamos a tener que inventar una muy buena excusa para que nos dejen salir

- asi lo hare mi Reina- dijo Aven retirandose, Lucy lo miro mientras se iba y penso que habia algo raro en Aven, algo que presentia y casi sabia que tenia que ver con ella, con Lucy Pevensie, pero no se atrevia ahcer conjeturas en especial cuando ese algo invetablemente la involucraba a ella

Llevaban casi dos horas de camino , pero los caballos aunque leales tambien debian descansar

- hace años no era asi- dijo Peter haciendo referencia a la distancia que habian recorrido para llegar a los bosques que luego darian paso al nuevo camino hacia la antigua viviendoa de la bruja blanca

- han pasado 1300 años y meses , no podias esperar que a tierra fuera igual - dijo Caspian adelantando su caballo unos pasos

Peter no respondio nada a esto, continuaron al paso de los caballos mientras Peter observara la naturaleza a su alrederos, los arboles ofrecian un aspeco que lindaba entre lo rustico y a la vez lo natural, el los conocia en su etapaa de guerra pero ahora estaban solo ahi, misteriosamente parados sobre sus raices dejando que las ramas se agitaran por las constantes y frias brisas que azotaban de vez en cuando, Peter seguia obsrvando pero sus pensamientos estaba con otra persona, otras personas, su hermana y su proxima mujer, por un momento dejo que su mente se imaginara lo que pasaria si Susan o Regina llegaran a morir, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando un momento a Caspian pensando en lo que pasaria con el si Susan muriera, hacia mucho habia entendido que el era el hombre que Susan habia escogido para amar pero a el lo encontraba , no sabia como describirlo, pero hablando sentimentalmente era una cosa diferente, sabia que la perdida de un ser amado era algo traumatico, el aunque no lo pareciera aun no se habia recuperado de la de su madre, los caballlos continuaban su camino mientras Peter seguia pensando intentando concentrarse en su busqueda, Edmund se adelanto y siguieron por mas y mas tiempo sin poder encontrar algo que los guiara hacia su destino

La mano de Aven se cerro sobre la de Lucy y ambos salieron con sus cosas intentando no ser vistos, cuando doblaron la esquina vieron aun hombre y retrocedieron, las caballerizas estaban a unos pocos pasos

-atras- dijo Aven, de repente empujandola de manera que ella quedo contra la pared y el muy cerca de ella, asomandose a ver que el hombre continuara su camino, Lucy tuvo muy cerca a Aven pero aunque se sintiera extrañamente incomoda, no podia moverse en absoluto, el le cogio la mano otra vez y ambos corrieron en direccion a la puerta de la caballeriza, mientras la mente de Lucy se depejaba

Aven la llevo hasta el caballo de ella un semental de color marron mientras sacaba al de el, ambos cargaron las cosas y cuando estuvo listo el le dijo

- los espolearemos lo suficiente para que nadie pueda detenerlos, va a ver, alteza todo va a salir bien- djo el intando que ella confiara en esos momentos no se sentia como un chico de trece años

Por un momento Lucy dudò, penso nuevamente en que nunca habia desobedecido a su hermano de esa manera pero ella queria ayudar y si no estaba enferma pues mejor, ademas la mirada de Aven dio cierto matiz de confianza a su reciente duda

clavo los talones en los flancos de el caballo que ese alzo en sus dos patas para tomar el impulso, Lucy se aferro a la rienda y el animal comenzo a correr mientras ella asentia, Aven la seguia de cerca, los alcanzaria, juro que lo harìa, por toda su familia

Al final de el pasillo de la caballeriza habia un guardia que alzo su voz al verlos, confundido

- denengase, ahora mismo- dijo pero el caballo de Lucy paso muy rapido como para detenerse, Aven saco su arco y la flecha y le dio a la cuerda que sostenia un bulto de maiz, con tan maravillosa punteria que la cuerda se cortò y callò sobre la cabeza de el hombre quien quedo inconceinte y silenciado Aven sonrio y espoleo mas a su cabllo para no perder de vista a su Reina

- ya hemos pasado por aquí antes- dijo Peter, ahora si deteniendo el caballo y mirando al cielo el cual estaba parcialmente cubierto por la altura de los arboles y sus tupidas ramas

- se parecen entre si, creo que deberiamos ir hacia allà- señalo Caspian a algun sitio hacia donde su mano dirigia

- debemos detenernos- sugirio Edmund, con voz seria- los caballos ya no aguantarn mucho sin descansar

Avanzaron un poco mas, hasta que escucharon el correr de el agua mientras se acercban, debia haber un arroyo o algo como eso cerca, adelantaron y se bajaron los tres hombres de sus caballos para que ellos estuvieran mas descansados sin sus pesos, llegaron a un claro profusamente ilumindado pero de aguas cristalinas, hacia mucho calor, pero era mas por el ejercicio de los caballos que por que el ambiente estuviera caluroso, asi que Edmunnd fue el primero en acercarse y lanzarse un poco de agua sobre el rosrto, Caspian y Peter hicieron lo mismo, ya despues sentados estaban planeando estrategias para buscar el famoso castillo antes de que sus tiempos se terminaran...Caspian y Peter estaba mas serios que Edmund, dado su condicion de futuros esposos con novias enfermas y a punto de morir, tras mencionar accidentalmente el tiempo que les quedaba los tres se quedaron en silencio cada uno irrediablemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos

Edmund miraba el agua solo recordando el beso que habia posado sobre la frente de Miranda, el olor de su piel y la suavidad de la misma habian tenido muchos efectos en el, debia haberla besado en la boca, dado que ya extrañaba su sabor incluso sin haberlos probado, desearia ser mayor y desearia que ella fuera mayor para ser como Caspian con Susan, para poder demostrar lo que sentia sin parecer un tonto primerizo, queria respetarla, quererla y tal vez cuando crecieran que ella fuera su esposa, sabia que despues dehaberla visto a ella, ninguna otra chica podria interesarle

- Rey Edmund...- dijo una voz cristalina como el agua que tenia frente a si, levanto la mirada de sus rodillas para buscar a quien le habia llamado

- si?- respondio Edmun a Peter creyendo que era el quien lo habaia llamdo, dado que no veia a ninguna figura femenina, y debio ver la expresion de rostro ya que sono como la voz de un mujer y cuando Peter imitaba a una mujer era para burlarse- que quieres Pete- penso que despues de todo Peter tenia muchas mas esperanzas que ellos ya que cuando bromeaba lo hacia por que se setnia bien

- que?- dijo Peter confundido

- me acabas de llamar forzando tu voz no?- dijo Edmund mirandolo

- no he abierto mi boca Edmund, despierta un poco, crei que el agua te habia refrescado- dijo Peter negando con la cabeza

- pero si tu acabas..- empezo Edmund otra vez.

Lo miro pero la confusion de Peter le revelo que decia la verdad, habia ecuchado una voz femenina que lo llamaba y sabia que la habia escuchado en alguna parte solo que no recordaba donde

Permanecieron dos horas cerca de el arrollo mientras comian ciertas provisiones en silencioo y se preparaban para salir nuevamente para retomar el camino, habia pasado casi un dia y solo les quedaban 13 para encontrar su cometido

Los tres continuaron su marcha cuando los caballos ya estaban reestablecidos andaron mas y mas adentro de el bosque eperando encotrar en algun momento el limite para poder ver la estancia de la bruja

Las discusiones leves eran persistentes en Peter y Caspian, acerca de que ya habian cruzado ese camino, que las huellas de los caballos aun se venian, Edmund prefirio no intervenir, sabia que su voz no tendria mando entre aquellos cabezotas, iban al laneto camino de los caballos... cuando un profundo grito los hizo detenerse en seco,los caballos se agitaron un poco y sus dueños intentaron tranquilizarlos, mientras sus pensamientos era compartidos. Se suponia que eran los Bosques Solitarios, nadie a excepcion de ellos que tenian un motivo especial debian estar ahi,

Peter direcciono su caballo hacia donde provenia el grito rapidamente seguido de Caspian y Edmund,cabalgaron rapidamente apartando ramas a su camino, finalmente llegaron a un claro en el cual los tres vieron, a los pies de un arbol, a una persona muy pequeña de cabellos blancos que tenia derramados por su rostro, cubierto por ramas y hojas, permenecia inmovil, como si de un muerto de tratase

Caspian bajo de el caballo seguido de Peter y Edmund y removio las ramas de sobre la persona al descubrirle el rostro vieron con asombro que se trataba de una niña inconsciente, con una profunda cortada en su brazo derecho, la llamaron, pero ella no respondio

Fantastico, penso Peter algo mas para detenerse,aunque despues detuvo sus pensamientos egoistas levantaron a la niña e intentaron que bebiera agua de la cantimplora de Edmund, pero no la recibio, ya que permanecia con los labios fuertemente cerrados, finalmente comenzo a removerse y cuando se deperto vieron que sus ojos eran demasiado azules para se reales, la niña los miro a todos confundida y dijo

- quienes son- su voz era aguda no debia tener mas de 11 años los continuo mirando y para Peter y en realidad para los tres un pensamiento fue patente, que unos ojos como los de ella los miraran asi era intimidante,y mas su voz por que cuando la escucharon todos parecieron quedar envueltos en una especie de encantamiento, el primero en reaccionar fue Peter

- quien eres tu- dijo tendiendole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, los ojos intimidantes se fijaron de Edmund pero el retiro los suyos mirando a Peter como en espera de que ella le respondiera, finalmente lo hizo pero a pesar de la fijeza de su mirada Caspian pudo ver que tenia cierto miedo

- vivo aqui- les dijo y dio vuelta para irse, sin preocuparse por decir su nombre o explicar la profunda herida que tenia en el brazo

- espera!- le dijo Peter, tal vez ella podia ayudarlos- estamos buscando el antiguo castillo de la bruja blanca-

La chica al escuchar aquello se dio la vuelta con lentitud, su cabello blanco de repente parecio hacerse mas blanco y reluciente

- que quieres con ese castillo?- dijo nada mas

A Edmund no le parecio prudente hablar a aesa extraña acerca de lo que hacian , podia ser que fuera alguien...que no debia saberlo, se adelanto a responderle dado que Peter estaba a punto de hablar con obediencia como, si su voz nuevamente lo hubiera hechizado

- no nos dijiste como te llamabas, o que hacias aquí, y en esa posicion o por que estabas gritando...

Los ojos zafiro se volvieron a Edmund, pero el sintio que el encanto no tenia efecto en el, por que en algun momento pensamientos se habian volcado hacia beruna y la persona que lo esperaba alli, y era como un contrahechizo por asi decirlo contra esa entraña niñita, la cual no le inspiraba nada de confianza

- me llamo Isis y ya les dije que vivo aquí,- explico con un dejo de enfado en la voz

- sabes donde se encuentra el castillo de la...?- empezo Caspian con la mirada inexpresiva

- bruja blanca-termino la niña apartando su vista de Edmund- esta a casi 3 dias de camino por ese sendero- dijo señalando con su blanca mano la direccion, - pero deben tener cuidado...

De repènte un ruido hizo que las cabezas de nuestros tres heroes se volvieran a ver que era lo que lo habia producido pero parecia que lo que fuera que lo habia producido no queria ser visto, el primero en volverse hacia la infanta nuevamente fue Perter que descubrio con asombro que la niña misteriosa habia desaparecido, sin dejar rastro

- donde esta?- preguno y ahi si Edmund y Caspian lo imitaron, pero no habia huellas ni nada por el estilo que los guiara

- era una niña rara no les parece- dijo Edmund mirandolos, despues de buscar infrucuosamente su rastro

- es verdad, tienes razon Edd... cuando hablò- confeso Peter- era como si de repente sintiera hablar a...como si pudiera obedecerla en todo...como si fuera- comenzo nuevamente - pero se callo ante lo que iba adecir, ninguno de ellos sabia a ciencia cierta lo que habia acordado el con Regina pero Caspian confeso su propia experciencia dando a los otros mucho en que pensar acerca de esa niña-

- yo senti que en algun raro momento era Susan quien me hablaba, era como si no pudiera negarle nada si me lo huiera pedido

- creen que deberiamos continuar por donde ella dijo?- pregunto Edmund mirndo en esea justa direccion sin ver nada mas a lo lejos que verde, verde y verde

- creo que no tenemos opcion, necesitamos encontrar eso lo mas pronto posible- dijo Peter retando a Caspian a que lo contradijera

Aun con dudas en sus rostros los tres partieron con los caballos en la direccion que la niña les habia señalado

Aven diviso el valle mientras Lucy descansaba en las raices de un arbol sentada, habian hecho varias leguas de camino y se habian ecnontrado con una gran claro de bosque, Aven habia visto huellas de pezuñas y las habian seguido convencidos de que se trataba de quienes buscaban, habian escogido los caballos mas jovenes asi que los nobles habian aguantado varias leguas de camino y Lucy estaba casi segura de que darian con sus hermanos y Caspian muy pronto. Mientras tomaba agua Lucy no podia apartar la mirada de Aven pensando, mientras este humedecia su rostro en un pequeño lago de ahi. Se habia mostrado caballeros y dispuesto a complacerla aun sabiendo que su necedad le podia salir cara a ambos , a Aven por Caspian y a ella por Peter y Edmund aunque mas por Peter por que desde el año anterior su relacion de hermana con Edmund era la mejor de todas, sonrio un poco y fue cuando Aven la miro

- no debemos estar lejos, ya le dije antes que deberiamos continuar-

Aun a pesar de que Lucy no queria admintirlo, montar a caballo a veces le producia dolor, en ya sabiamos donde, miro a AVEN Y LE DIJO

- Es que me siento un poco cansada, nada mas- la excusa perfecta

El asintio y se sento cerca de ella a tomar un poco de agua de la cantimplora, luego la miro a ella sin ningun disimulo y Lucy lo pudo ver a travez de su rabillo de ojo, no pudo evitar que el color de sus mejillas ascendiera y rogaba para que el no se percatara, peo para su desgracia si lo hizo y aun ni por eso dejo de mirarla con fijeza como si recorriara cada poro de su piel

Lcuy se sentia incomoda, pero no queria deirle nada, si le decia algo, el se daria cuenta que ella se habia dado cuenta y asi...esa serie de estupidoss pensamientos se adueño de mente mientras rogo que pasara algo que lo detuviera, ya que ella no se sentia con la fuerza sufiente y tambien inexplicablemente se sentia que estaba horrible y fea...

Por esos minutos Aven no pudo despegar su mirada de ella, queria grabar su rostro en su mente para despues rememorarla en sus noches, era una niña y el casi que tambien pero a pesar de esa tonteria debia admitir que esa niña le atraia amucho, ya tendria tiempo de crecer y asumir ese tipo de sentiminto pero por ahora podria disfrutar de la inocencia de ella y de la suya propia tambien.

Ya se hacia casi de noche cuando los tres hombres se detuvieron para pasarla bajo un gran arbol, uno de muchos, los sonidos selvaticos llenaban sus oidos de musica mientras encendian un fuego con asombrosa facilidad para calentarse un poco ya que cuando el dia cambio a la noche, el aire se hizo mas denso y frio pero no congelado como en tiempos de la bruja solo frio, los tres estaban en silencio cada uno embargado en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos,xomo era costumbre desde que dejaran el castillo, ya en la mañana se levantarian temprano para continuar en la direccion que les habia señalado la guia de mano blanca, la chica en la que ninguno de los tres confiaba pero que les habia dado un rumbo a seguir, y que ellos seguian como borregos, como esperando en cualquier momento que se tratara de una trampa...

Con la ayuda de Marcel, Susan salio a caminar un poco, en esos cuatro dias el color verdoso de su piel se habia acentuado mas, la mujer le daba pociones que ella tomaba sin rechistar, pero no lo hacia por ella, lo hacia por que habia hecho una promesa a Caspian y como le habia dicho, la cumpliria hasta donde pudiera, se pregunto por que si la habia tomado la enfermedad, y decian que se iba a morir en dos semanas, Regina aun seguia viva...esa duda la asalto y le volvio a Marcel mientras caminaban, con lentitud

- por que esto acabara conmigo mas rapido? segun tengo entendido Lady Regina lleva asi varios meses- le parecia extraño ya que lo sabia y confiaba en que Caspian no se demoraria ese tiempo para consguir su cura

Marcel la volteo a ver mientras miraba la palidez verdosa de su rostro austero, penso que una persona como ella ni como Ldy regina merecia morir y menos por esa causa, pero sabia por que Susan se deterioraria mas rapido Cornelius se lo habia explicado

- usted ni sus hermnos son de esta tierra, mi lady, no son Narnianos,- explico la mujer- Lady Regina nacio en estas tierras, a pesar de ser ascendencia telmarina es narniana en todo el sentido de la palabra y el tiempo acà es diferente de el de ustedes,al menos mientras se acostumbran, aca, por decirlo de una manera pasa mas despacio, Para su cuerpo que contrajo la enfermedad es mas facil llevarla a suted por que reconoce que no es Narnianaa pura, para Lady Regina, es mas largo lento , pero al fin de cuentas esta en las ultims faese de la enfermedad según Cornelius, asi que el tiempo que semeja su muerte es tambien el mismo que de ella...-

Marcel se quedo en silencio pero Susan no queria saber mas, solo se sentia vacia y sin sentido, y fue ahi, por vez primera que dudo que Caspian volviera con la cura, y dudo que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para esperarlo

,

Era casi de madrugada cuando los tres hombres se despertaron, cada uno se remopvio y arreglo us ropas como pudo listos para emprender nuevamente la marcha desconocida, recogieron lo que habian usado y lo subieron a sus monturas sin siquiera dirigirse plabra subieron a los lomos y partieron al trote por el estrecho camino, en el cielo aun se podian ver las etrellas y casi la luna pero la aurora, tal como la veian desde el castillo, asomaba sus tenues rayos sobre las escasas nuves crenado aquel contraste verdoso y dorado, dirigieron por casi quince minutos cuando escucharon un sonido que distaba de ser normal, era un aullido pero no de lobo ni menos de leon, era de criatura sobrenatural que no podian identificar, los tres se miraron y fue cuando, una rafaga podersosa de viento helado los azoto, era tan fuerte que los caballos mismos tuvieron que detenerse, las ramas de los siempre arboles que les rodeaban se agiataban y dejaban caer algunas hojas, lanzando inexplicables y repentinos quejidos los tres se miraron y bajaron de los caballos en seguida, lo cual fue toda una hazaña ya que el viento los golpeaba con una fuerza sobrenatural

- que es esto?- pregunto Peter hablando contra el vieto y se soprendio que su voz no se hubiera perdido en medio de tal alboroto

Ninguno de los dos restantes le respondio, se parecia en cierto modo al la forma en que habian vuelto a Narnia la primera vez, pero cuando uno de los caballos comenzo a levantarse por la fuerza de el viento fue imposible asociarlo, no sabian de donde habia salido la fuerza y menos el sobrenatural sonido, pero era lo suficientemente extraño como para asustar a sus valiente corazones. El primer caballo volo con el vendabal y ninuguno de los tres pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, despues de la nada todo se puso tan oscuro como si una noche repentinamente oscura los envolviera, depues de aquella oscuridad en la que no se podia distinguiir nada, los tres heroes, se perdieron, y con ellos a sus conciencias.. mientras solo figuras vestidas de blanco llenaban sus corazones

- Peter...- Regina se levanto de la cama extaltada mientras tocaba su pecho que se apretaba en un doloroso presentimiento, algo no estaba bien, y no hablaba de si misma, algo que iba mas alla de incluso su conocimiento, queria ir alli donde estaba el, tenia que hacerlo o caeria...caeria en ya sabia que... en un despesperado intento se puso de pie y se cambio las ropas de cama por vestido que saco de el baul con que habia llegado,Iba camino a la puerta cuando la vista se le oscurecio y lo vio todo negro y una voz en su cabeza retumbaba mientras caia de rodillas gritando

- A DONDE CREES QUE VAS...CREES QUE VAS A ESCAPAR DE MI...O QUE VAS A PODER AYUDARLO...SE SINCERA...A ESTAS ALTURAS YA NO VA A VIVIR PARA CURARTE...YO TE VOY A LLEVAR A DONDE NUNCA MAS PODRAS VER, SENTIR NI VIVIR NADA...AL SITIO QUE YA TE ESPERA CONOCER..- esa era la voz que le hablaba, la voz de la enfermedad era la voz que siempre oia la que aparecio tiempo despues de que contrajera la enfermedad, era la voz de derrota que murmuraba su lento veneno sobre sus pensamientos y cuerpo, haciendola ansiar profundamente estar...muerta

Abrio los ojos y se vio en el frio suelo, llorando desconsolada mientras una mujer a su lado le daba la pocion cuyo sabor odiaba pero que se obligo a beber para calmar su cabeza y corazon, era una mujer blanca y de ojos claros, no la conocia, pero creyo haber odio su voz, tenia el rostro casi como el suyo, agotado, y la miraba impasible

- ya calmate...todo va a estar bien- apoyo su cabeza nuevamente en el suelo y guardo la pocion

Susan vio con dolor como esos sintomas estaban pronto a aparecer en su propio cuerpo y cerro los ojos mientras se levantaba de el suelo con la ayuda de Marcel y un guardia fuerte levantaba a Regina de el frio suelo...muy pronto ambas mujeres tendrian que tomar una desiscion...

**bueno ahi esta un poco corto pero les prometo que para el proximo habra mas accion las quiero a todas y gracias por sus reviws**


	9. Lish y las Bestias

Habia en el ambiente tal aire de paz, que por un segundo Caspian sintio que habia muerto y estaba en algun lugar a donde se iba cuando morias, la placida languidez que embragaba su cuerpo le hacia creer que la gloria era mas facil de alcanzar y solo faltaba una cosa para que su felicidad fuera casi completa...sus deseos se cumplieron cuando sintio que unos labios tibios se posaban sobre los suyos y los besaban casi con asia , besò por unos segundos esos labios y decidio abrir los ojos para comprobar que era ella quien lo estaba besando, al abrirlos se soprendio de el lugar en el que se encontraba y de quien se hallaba a su lado

- Susan...?- se pregunto, ella solo asintio, y le tomo la mano, algo no estaba bien, su rostro, que el recordaba, la ultima vez que la habia visto, mortalmente palida, tenia ahora un rubor y alegria que el no recordaba que tuviera, algo definitivamente no estaba bien – que...te paso?- pregunto aun sin comprender nada, ella continuo sonriendo y asintiendo sin decir una palabra solo le tomo la mano y se la beso, y su mirada se clavo en los ojos de Caspian y a el le parecio que sus pensamientos le hablaban

, y que por algun extraño motivo no podia negarse a escucharla y menos a acompañarla-

- " todo esta perfectamente, mi bien amado, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, todo va a estar bien, por que estaremos juntos...siempre"

A pesar de que Caspian no la creyo del todo, aquel lugar y ella a su lado era lo que siempree habia deseado, y era demasiado bueno para desaprovecharlo, ella lo hizo levantarse y sin mencionar nada lo llevo con ella al camino, era facil rendirse a su mirada, la que siempre lo trastorno

La vista de Caspian estaba ciega, pero el no podia saber que el magico lugar en el que estaba no existia y que la mujer que lo acompañaba no era Susan en absoluto, a los ojos de cualquiera que no fuera el mismo, se hallaba en un horroroso claro de bosque caminando acompañado de una bestia que le tomaba la mano y sin saberlo lo conducia a undestino que podia ser funesto o no, , una bestia que no era la unica en su especie, y que justo ahora conducia a los restantes es decir a Edmund y a Peter a un destino semejante

La cabeza de una mujer de largos cabellos emergio de la superficie cristalina, orilla en la cual se encontraba Peter recostado mirnado hacia el cielo asombrosamente azul, sacudio su cabeza para enfocar la vista hacia la figura cuyo camison mojado dejaba entrever las curvas que poseia, el sabia a quien pertenencia ese cabello asi que no necesito que ella se diera la vuelta y clavara sobre el una mirada profunda, se puso de pie con letitud mientras no podia apartar la vista de ella tan saludable, tan viva...

Ella tambien camino hacia el mientras una sonrisa lenta se esparcia por su rostro haciendolo ver mas hermoso de lo que ya era Cuando estuveron a un paso de distancia el la aferro contra el para besarla, sintiendo su sagnre correr y a ella, como la habia dicho antes, tan viva contra su pecho. Cuando se separaron, ella lo miro a los ojos en los cuales Peter se observo fascinado, no entendia nada solo sabia que se sentia feliz de que estuviera bien , y aunque lo que recordaba era a ella enferma y sin animos de luchar un segundo mas por su vida, tenerla ahora cerca era lo unico que importaba

- estas bien?- le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos y apoyando su frente contra la de ella, aspirando el olor humedo de sus cabellos

Ella no le hablo, cosa que a Peter le hubiera gustado, ya que amaba oir el sonido de su suave voz, pero ella solo aisntio y le dijo en una voz que le parecio demasiado espiritual y sin mover sus labios sin decir una sola palabra.

- "ven conmigo"-

Y Peter no lo dudo, solo que esa misteriosa voz le parecio haberla escuchado antes, una voz a la que ningun pedido podia ser negado, se fue con ella sin tener idea a donde lo llevaba

:

Una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Edmund y este se dio la vuelta de el precioso acantilado con fondo de amanecer que tenia frente a el, cuando vio a Miranda tras el sonriendole, no comprendio como ella habia llegado ahi, solo que se sintio inundado por una alegria nunca antes conocida, era ella con su oscuro cabello y su presencia que sin comprender como siempre lo trastornaba

- " felicidades Rey tu hermano y tu proximo cuñado, han encontrado la cura para las mujres que aman...ahora tu y yo podremos estar juntos...de verdad"- sugirio la chica en una voz demasiado profunda

A que se referia? No lo entendia, y le parecio que ella se comunicaba con el con el pensamiento por que no habia movido sus tentadores labios jovenes un solo instante, sin pensarlo la abrazo con fuerza feliz que de al final de todo ella estuviera ahi, Permanecio asi con ella por unos momentos hasta que sintio que el cuerpo de ella temblaba levamente y cuando se separo vio que por la mejilla de ella conrria una lagrima rebelde, pero esta figura no lo miro a los ojos como esperaba y el no se pudo contener, tomo su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso en la boca, ella no se movio en absoluto pero parecia estar tan nerviosa como el, cuando se separaron vio que las lagrimas salian de sus ojos libremente, y ella intentaba ocultarlas bajo una sonrisa

- por que lloras?- quiso saber sin comprender, cuando la vio a los ojos finalmente algo no estaba bien, esos no eran los ojos grises de miranda eran los ojos azulezs de...es niña, la habia reconocido lo que no entendia era como habia llegado asi a su fantasia

Edmund dio un paso atrás sin comprender y ella nego con la cabeza

- lo siento mucho alteza, espero que pueda ayudar a su hermano y a su amigo, , no pude hacer nada, ellos son muy debiles..-.

- de que estas hablando...quien quiera que seas?- dijo Edmund dirigiendose a ella, a pesar de sosprechar y casi saber quien era ella

- el amor enloquece a las personas y mi padre es conciente de ello, lo siento mucho alteza pero ellos estan prontos a morir

Edmund no comprendia nada asi que antes de que la chica desapareciera como la ultima vez se acerco y la tomo de el brazo para evitar que se fuera

- ahora mismo me vas a explicar que es lo que quieres decir..-- dijo mirandola con rudeza

Pero a figura negaba con la cabeza y continuaba alejandose a pesar de que el la tenia sujeta al brazo, de repente ella se puso a llorar y dijo en voz de grito

- LO SIENTO!!- hiso fuerza y fue cuando Edmund escucho la voz de su hernana Lucy llamandolo

- EDMUND NO!- Y fue como si su voz hubiese roto un perfecto encantamiento y el estaba ahi, con una oscuridad de la noche rodenadolo y apunto de saltar a un precipicio, sin fondo visible, su paso ya estaba al aire y perdio el equilibrio, se inclino hacia adelante y penso que a una caida asi nadie sobreviviria y su ultimo pensamiento fue "perdoname Miranda, no voy a regresar"

Sintio que algo o alguien lo sujetaba antes de que cayera y vio que su mano estaba siendo aferrada por una de chico se dio la vuelta ya a salvo y reconocio al hermano de Miranda que le aferraba la mano empujandolo aun mas hacia antras del borde del acantilado para que permaneciera en tierra firme miro por encima de el hombro de Aven y vio a Lucy con la cara entre las manos llorando,

- Lucy?- prgunto sin comprender, hasta donde el tenia entendido Lucy debia estar en Beruna y no ahi, con Aven salvandole la vida

Lucy levanto la mirada y sonriendo tristemente se adelanto y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras los sollozos embargaban su cuerpo

- crei que ibas a morir- dijo ella contra su pecho

- estoy bien, Peter y Caspian...- empezo Edmund intentando ubicarlos con la mirada

Lucy levanto su mirada de el pecho de su hermano y se aparto mirando a Aven que a su vez la miro a ella sin decir nada

- que pasa – pregunto Edmund mirandolos a ambos preguntandose que era lo que ellos dos sabian

- eso era lo que queriamos saber- dijo lentamente Lucy- donde estan?

Hasta donde Edmund recordaba, esa oscuridad que les envolvio y el vendabal que azoto sus cuerpos, y los caballos de desaparecion y se dio cuenta de que solo habia una respuesta sincera

- no lo se...algo o alguien nos ataco

Explico a ambos chicos lo que habia pasado ingorando su experiencia con esa niña Isis, solo les dijo que sospechaba que ambos estaban en problemas y debian encontrarlos de inmediato, antes de que algo mas extraño, y aun mas grave que ellos dos perdidos, sucediera

Con la unida de Edmund al grupo la marcha era lenta dado que ahora Lucy y Aven compartian el de ellos y habian cedido el de Lucy a Edmund. Lucy prefirio no relatar a Edmund el modo en que habian conseguido escapar, por miedo a que se ganara un regaño , pero Edmund no podia hacer nada, gracias a ellos dos estaba vivo, aun

El bosque que los rodeaba permanecia gris, sabian que era de dia por la claridad pero no habia rayo de sol alguno que lo traspasara, y ninguno de los tres queria admitir que en realidad, estaban perdidos y no sabian que rumbo tomar, y que el tiempo pasaba sin que ninguno pudierar hacer nada, acortando el tiempo de vida de Susan y Regina

:

Susan se miro al espejo mientras peinaba sus cabellos, aun asediada por aquel dolor en el pecho que senita y casi estaba segura no tenia nada que ver con la enfermedad que la aquejaba, no se sentia tranquila y tenia razones para no estarlo, pero tenia miedo de lo que podia ser una anticipacion,

Y si, debia aceptarlo, a pesar de su valor , tenia miedo a morir y dejar a Caspian solo, pero esto era mas fuerte que su voluntad, sus ojos estaba hundidos y rodeados de profunos circulos negros, prueba de que dormir era un milagro, por las noches escuchaba una voz susurrante a sus oidos que le murmuraba cosas sin sentido incluso para ella, pero que la hacian despertar cada nada con ideas tontas y suicidas en la cabeza, cada minuto se sentia mas y mas desolada y con muchas mas probabilidades de morir, habian pasado cinco dias y ellos habian prometido volver, Peter Caspian y Edmund, y ahora los recien desaparecidos Lucy y Aven, se habia encontrado con Miranda y esta le habia comunicado lo que habia sucedido y que tenia la plena seguridad de que habian partido a encontrar a Aslan por su propia cuenta, ojala al leon se le pudiera encontra con la fuerza de el pensamiento, si fuera asi ellos no habrian tenido que partir a un destino incierto el presentimiento se aferraba a la razon, y Susan no temia por ella sino por ellos

:

Un sonido alerto el creciente silencio que se apoderaba de el lugar, Lucy, Edmund y Aven se dieron la vuelta y vieron a los pies de un arbol a un extraño animalito, aparecido de la nada, que bien podia ser interpretado por un raton o por un conejo los miraba con sus tiernos ojitos, pero ellos no lo conocian en absoluto se acerco a sus pies, los de los caballos y luego de mirarlos a cada uno fijamente , de un momento a otro les hablo

- no entiendo que hacen ustedes aquí, son tierras peligrosas deberian irse cuanto antes- estas tres frases las dijo con su graciosa vocecilla,pero no se impactaron por su imagen sino por lo que les dijo

- que quieres decir con eso, y quien eres tu amiguito?- pregunto Aven mirandolo seriamente

- yo soy el guarda de esta zona de este bosque, que ustedes inutilmente han venido a alterar..- explico el monstruito negando con la cabeza

- nosotros no hemos hecho nada, solo venimos a buscar a Aslan...- explico Lucy

Al pronunciar el nombre de Aslan la criaturita volteo a verlos con evidente sopresa

- Aslan...?- su voz sono sorprendida y despues les dijo- tendrian mas suerte buscando en el infierno...

Lucy lo miro con ira pero se calmo, tal vez ese bichito les aportara un poco de ayuda

- tu sabes algo de dos hombres que se perdieron en este bosque, cualquiera que sea tu nombre?-

El animalito los miro y a Lucy le dio la impresion de que el sabia donde estaban o por lo menos tenia idea de lo que les habia pasado

- sabes algo verdad? Dinos tu nombre- inquirio Lucy ansiosa por saber la verdad

- me llamo Lish, y...si tus...familiares han desaparecido mas vale que pierdas la esperanza de volverlos a encontrar

Una expresion de dolor cruzo por el rostro de Lucy y Aven enfadado le dijo al chiquitin

- a que te refieres con eso, por que no nos dices lo que sabes para poder continuar nuestro camino- no queria ver esa expresion en la cara de su reina-

- ustedes no lo saben pero hay en este bosque criaturas nacidas de la nada, que rara vez tienen alimento, y que si llegaran a encontrar algo que llamara su atencion lo mas probable es que ya estuveran muertos, y si, hace poco vi a dos personas entrar en el castillo de la bruja blanca, en brazos de...eso

Las palabras alertaron de inmediato a los tres, Edmund pregunto

- donde esta? Puedes llevarnos ahi? O por lo menos decirnos hacia donde es?- Dijo Edmund rapidamente- habiamos estado aquí pero estas tierras han cambiado mucho

- asi es- afirmo el chiquito- criaturas sin nombre se han gestado en el corazon de este bosque haciendolo lucir tal y como esta- continuo Lish, solto un resoplido y les dijo

- deberian hacerse a la idea de que ya estan...

- callate- le dijo Aven – si nos vas a conducir hazlo de una vez

El animalillo comenzo a caminar, mirandolos con deconfianza pero en ese momento vio a Lucy, tenia una capa verde, el broche de esa capa en el cuello de Lucy tenia un leon dorado estampado y Lish habia visto eso solo en los libros

- perdonenme ustedes pero podian decirme sus nombres no?- dijo el chiquito intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa

- me llamo Edmund, y ella es mi hermana Lucy, somos los reyes de Cair Paravel, y el es Aven, señor de Beruna- dijo Edmund presentandolos y señalandose

El ratoncillo o lo que fuera que fuera eso, tosio como atragantado y los miro, los hubiera reconocido y es que el si que habia escuchado historias acerca de los dos reyes, en realidad de los cuatro, inmediatamente supo que estaban en peligro y se detuvo

- ustedes menos que nadie deberian estar aquí, no son..- .

- estamos buscando a mi hermano y al otro Rey de Narnia, Peter, y Caspian, ya te lo habiamos dichi- dijo Lucy- y a Aslan, por favor debes ayudarmos- suplico la pequeña Pevensie con desesperacion- el tiempo se esta acabando...

Lish no pregunto para quien se estaba cabando el tiempo y no estaba en su poder no ayudar a los reyes, podia ir a la horca por ello, suspiro y les dijo

- apresurense, es mejor que no se haga de noche en estos bosques con ustedes vagando por ahi-

Empezo a caminar con sus pasitos y ellos lo siguieron, el camino agreste se oscurecia conforme avanzaban pero el animalillo parecia conocer el camino los guio por senderos sin dejarlos detenerse para descansar, la mente de Edmund se debatia en preguntarle a Lish si conocia a la niña blanca, se rio ante su ocurrencia, ya que rimaba a la prefeccion con la malvada bruja, y penso en algo que no se le habia ocurrido, esa niña era muy pàrecida a la bruja blanca salvo por la expresion y color de los ojos, a pesar de su blancura los ojos de esta niña revelaban algo de bondad que los ojos de la bruja no expresaban tal y como Edmund la recordaba, tal vez la bruja y esa niña tenian un parentesco, esa niña tal vez habia tendio algo que ver en la desaparicion de Caspian y Peter.

:.

La cupula helada se alzaba en toda su magnitud, ni un solo rayo de sol de colaba por entre sus rendijas, pero la estancia era profusamente iluminada por una magia desconocida

Los muros helados se extendian revelando edad inmemorial, y ofrecian aspecto lugubre, habia alli un trono pero no era ocupado por su reina, habia alli sentada una figura negra encapotada que tenia un vaculo negro en su huesuda mano derecha

- Mi señor hemos traido a dos mortales- dijo una voz asquerosamente horrible a los oidos de cualquier humano

Quienes hablaban eran Lenus y Menus, dos engendros que llevaba cada uno en sus espaldas a dos figuras humanas inconsientes, tmabien estaba cubiertas por sendas capas negras que ocultaba su aspecto a cualquiera que mirara de lejos

La bestia mayor se alzo en su silla y se acerco a examinar los cuerpos inmoviles.

- como...- dijo mirando a sus dos congeneres

- adoptando la forma de aquel a quien aman – dijo Lenus, sacudiendo un poco a su presa- por su manera de hablar creimos que veian en busca de el Leon, y por su manera de...dejarse llevar por los instintos, estan realmente...

La bestia mayor volvio a examinar sus cuerpos inmoviles y despues les dijo

. llevenlos a Las Bobedas, tendre una platica con ellos en cuanto despierten, ahora vayanse, sabia que habia mas de uno perturbando el fragil equilibrio de nuestra tierra

- si seños- murmuraron Lenus y Menus dando media vuelta y caminando hacia las profundidades de la estancia con ambos humanos en las espaldas, Caspian Decimo y Peter Pevensie

:

Finalmente tuvieron de detenerse, ya habian caminado demasiado incluso para el pequeñin era evidente, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar que descansaran , habian estado montando largo rato , mientras el chiquitin permanecia en el lomo cercando a la cabeza de el caballo de Edmund dirigiendolos, bajaron de sus monturas y se sentaron en las raices de los arboles a respirar en silencio, Aven saco ciertas provisiones que todos compartieron, cada vez les quedaba menos, solo lo justo para el viaje de regreso,

- cuanto falta para llegar?- pregunto Aven, el animalillo lo miro y le dijo

- dos dias de camino...y a este paso no se cuando se pueda demorar...- eso sonaba a tono de reproche

- no es nuestra cupa, no tienes que cargar con nuestro peso tanto como nuestras piernas y lo caballos- dijo Lucy contrariada,- pero no impora...a proposito- era una duda que la embargaba terriblemente- que es lo que vamos a encontrar cuando lleguemos alla

- algo con lo que tu pura mente no ha tenido que tratar pequeña reina- dijo el amigullo negando con la cabeza

tal vez el peligro que los acechaba era mas gande de lo que imaginaban y su tiempo estaba corriendo

**BIEN AHI LES VA OTRO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS, HAN SIDO DE GRAN AYUDA A MI ME GUTO ESTE CAPI, PERO NO SE A USTEDES, ME PARECE QUE QUEDO UN POCO CORTO PERO EL TRABAJO NO ME DEJA EXTENDERME MCUHO Y ESTO LO HAGO DE ESCAPADA, DE TODAS MANERAS ESPERO QUE SIGAN CON LA HISTORIA Y QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI SE QUE SERIA UN SUSPIANAZO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN TAMBIEN HAY DE TODO UN POCO PARA QUE AL MENOS SE ENTRETENGAN, GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LEER **


	10. Perfume

**HOLA A MIS LECTORAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR SUS REVIEWS, Y HE DE DECIRTE MI QUERIDA CAPUCHINA, QUE TE AGRADEZCO POR LEER Y SI, SOY UNA ROMANTICA DE AQUÍ A PEKIN, TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZON, PERO YO AMO EL ROMANCE, NO SE POR QUE PERO ASI ES, DE TODAS MANERAS GRACIAS A TI Y A TODAS POR SEGUIR EN ESTE FIC, LAS APRECIO MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN COMINGO HASTA EL FINAL A LAS NUEVAS Y A LAS ANTIGUAS EJEJEJEJEJE**

El aire que penetro por sus fosas nasales parecía cortar cada retazo de piel que encontraba dentro de ellas, esto le obligo a sentir el impulso de estornudo y fue mayor a su capacidad de control, el estornudo se escapo, no quería, dado que esto lo obligaría a abrir los ojos y quería continuar en la placida languidez en la que se encontraba, debían estar en el bosque, lo único que recordaba era aquella oscuridad repentina y el profundo sueño que los había invadido entonces, su mano viajo hasta sus ojos en un intento por masajearlos pero casi gritó cuando sintió que la mano que rasco sus ojos estaba tan fría como debería estarlo la de un muerto...

Un muerto...

Caspian abrió los ojos inmediatamente sin dejar tiempo a su languidez excesiva, enseguida se sentó sobre la placa helada donde había estado acostado , el aire que respiraba era casi tan frio como el de el vivido sueño que habia tenido y una cosa era segura, Susan no podía encontrarse ahí, miro al rededor y vio en otra placa al lado de la propia a Peter, dormido tan profundamente que casi no respiraba, al parecer su sueño era tan profundo como la misma muerte...pero no estaba muerto aun tenia color sobre su rostro, miro a su alrededor tratando de identificar el lugar que veía pero era imposible dado que nunca se había encontrado en un lugar semejante, con paredes heladas que, aunque traslucidas, no dejaban ver nada más que oscuridad aunque había un halo de luz salido de no sabía dónde que iluminaba profusamente la estancia. Comenzó a caminar por los bordes de las paredes hasta que visualizo lo que, a él le pareció, lucia como una manija para abrir la puerta, alargo su mano y accionó el extraño picaporte pero este repentinamente se desvaneció en su mano, dejándola mojada de agua helada, sintió que cierta desesperación lo invadía, y solo se le ocurrió gritar un nombre, de la única persona que ocupaba toda su mente en ese momento, y que por lo que se acordaba había besado tiempo antes

- SUSAN!- el eco retumbo en la morada pero nada paso,

Se acerco nuevamente a Peter dispuesto a zarandearlo para que salieran de ahí, ninguno de los dos sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado no podían hacer cálculos aproximados y estaba perdiendo tiempo para Susan y para Regina

- Peter, despierta- lo sacudió un poco pero él no se movió- maldita sea, sueño pesado, despiértate, tenemos que salir de aquí- esta vez empleo más fuerza y fue cuando finalmente palabras ininteligibles salieron de la boca de él, entre ellas el nombre inconfundible de Regina, y abrió los ojos en igual estado de confusión que Caspian

- dónde estamos?- pregunto apenas reconoció el lugar

- no lo sé, también acabo de despertar,- dijo Caspian

Peter sentía que de alguna forma ya había estado ahí, en ese momento se escucho un ruido, un sonido que se producía a partir de una placa de piedra rozándose estrepitosamente con otra, no era un sonido agradable, ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para mirar a quien entraba en la extraña estancia, en ese momento ninguno de los dos retrocedió, solo observaron a las tres figuras que entraban por el espacio abierto, era un hombre o por lo menos eso parecía ya que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capa negra con capucha que le tapaba el rostro hasta el mentón cuando estuvo más cerca percibieron su olor, pero sabían ambos que no era un olor normal, no era un olor agradable, pero tampoco desagradaba, pero ahí estaba en el aire y era soportable, a ambos lados de el hombre o lo que fuera que fuera eso, habían dos figuras mas altas también vestidas de su estrafalaria forma, pero estaba más que claro quien parecía ser el líder de ellos, finalmente, eso les hablo con una voz indefinible antes de que los dos se atrevieran hacer la pregunta que el respondió

- me llamo Clitus, estos son mis hijos Lenus y Menus, y este, el Castillo Frio, es nuestro hogar y lo ha sido por años- después de señalar a las dos figuras y de presentarlas se volvió nuevamente hacia ellos y los miro, o eso era lo que podía deducirse de la dirección a la que apuntaba su cabeza- ahora quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

Ambos palidecieron y se lanzaron miradas de duda, no creían conveniente, y en eso ambos estaba de acuerdo aunque no lo supieran, en que darle ese tipo de información a alguien tan extraño no estaba entre los planes más inteligentes que se les hubieran ocurrido, pero tenían que decírselo, tenían que agotar todos los recursos, Caspian asintió y Peter fue quien hablo,

- buscamos a Aslan, si lo conoces, necesitamos que nos ayude, creemos que es el único que puede...- Peter fue interrumpido por Clitus

- pero claro que conozco a Aslan, quien no conoce a Aslan- dijo la figura inmóvil

Caspian y Peter se miraron uno a otro nuevamente, de acuerdo había sido una estúpida pregunta pero lo que querían era más importante

- y que tipo de ayuda requieren?- pregunto Clitus sin asomo de sentirse incomodo, y con un extraño dejo de desinterés, Peter hablo nuevamente resignado, si era eso lo que tenía que hacer para salvar la vida de Regina y de Susan , pues que así fuera

- mi hermana y mi...y la ex prometida de Caspian...tienen una extraña enfermedad, y van a morir si no hacemos algo...- intento no imprimir desesperación en su voz ya que eso demostraría debilidad y tal vez estarían dispuestos a pedirle, algo, vaya como era que volaba su imaginación

- no queremos perderlas- dijo finalmente Caspian - y si Aslan no nos puede ayudar por lo menos puede decirnos como debemos hacerlo-

Clitus permaneció en silencio y luego les pregunto

- quien mas esta en este bosque aparte de ustedes'- su voz ahora sonaba más interesada y agitada,

Súbitamente Peter recordó a su hermano menor Edmund a quien no había visto desde que la oscuridad se los tragara

- Edmund...- dijo en voz baja y Clitus le pregunto-

Así que hay mas humanos en el bosque...?- ahora su voz sonaba amenazadora

Peter noto algo en el tono que Clitus uso que no le pareció correcto, pero no podían callar las palabras que habían hablado

- solo mi hermano Edmund, el vino con nosotros...por favor señor, necesitamos encontrar a Aslan...no podemos perder más tiempo, hemos vagado días por este bosque y es justamente días lo que les queda de vid...- Clitus se dio la vuelta y se inclino hacia sus dos hijos y comenzaron a susurrar entre sí ininteligiblemente para Peter y Caspian. No sabían que iba a pasar

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

El camino que escogió Lish a seguir fue demasiado tortuoso, pero ninguno de los tres dio su brazo a torcer, Lucy se cayó en varias oportunidades, pero no se detuvieron por nada, primaba encontrar a los jóvenes antes que el tiempo se acabara

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

El silencio reinaba entre las cinco personas y Peter se estaba a impacientando, necesitaba salir de ahí si esa cosa no los iba a ayudar, debían volver, y encontrar otro recurso

- donde está Aslan?- dijo no mas mirándolos severamente como intentando darles a entender que tenían prisa

Pero para Clitus no paso desapercibido ese tono igual antes de escucharlos no tenia menor intención de dejarlos ir

- ustedes no se van a ningún lado...- afirmo

pero...debemos...- dijo Peter con un dejo de enfado

Una mano se levanto y abofeteo a Peter de manera fuerte tanto así que lo tumbo al piso, Caspian se adelanto pero una mano corrupta la misma que había abatido a Peter lo tomo de el cuello y lo levanto unos centímetros de el suelo mientras hablaba

- malditos humanos por eso es que los desprecio a todos, crees que por que son hijos de Adán pueden venir aquí alterar el mundo y salir triunfantes, nadie nunca ha vendió a buscar a Aslan y saben por qué por que el es un fantasma, uno que mora aquí y que se vuelve corpóreo cuando lo invocan con un encantamiento especial, pero nada de eso importa, déjenme decirles que ya es tarde, nadie puede salvarlas de su destino...inclusive Aslan lo sabe porque si no está aquí?- sacudió la capa un poco- estúpidos ingenuos, déjenme mostrarles lo que pasara cuando vean el destino que no pueden cambiar,- lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo se volvió a sus bestiales hijos y les dijo- tráiganlos al salón de la fuente de cristal, ahora-

Ambas bestias se movieron hacia ellos y a pesar de que Caspian y Peter hicieron intentos de luchar los redujeron con facilidad

Una mirada que compartieron fue suficiente para saber que de alguna forma habían fracasado...

:

una presión seca en el pecho de Regina la hizo despertar de el intranquilo sueño que tenia, en el cual se ahogaba en un extraño pozo negro, abrió los ojos rogando con todo su ser que solo se tratara de el sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar, eso era claro, sentía como si alguien o algo estuviera sentado en su pecho impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, intento inspirar, el aire sonó ronco al pasar por el escaso espacio entre su garganta, pero lo mismo hubiera dado intentar respirar por una pajilla tapada

"por dios"- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, sus miedos se cumplían, la desesperación se apodero de ella y comenzó a moverse intentando gritar pero nadie acudió, porque ningún sonido salió de su boca, la presión en el pecho y los pulmones empeoro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, aquello era infernal, era...abominable, sintió un horrendo calor extenderse por sus piernas y resto del cuerpo inmovilizándola,

"Después de todo no estas acá rey Peter, lo siento intente hacerlo, lo juro" esa voz gritaba en su cabeza pidiendo perdón, cuando su conciencia se estaba marchando y sentía los latidos de su corazón mas débiles,

"ayuda "intentaba inútilmente gritar, pero la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas ya, y sentía la visión borrosa, debía hacer algo, "por dios" no podía respirar y estaba ahogándose.

Su cuerpo se retorcía pidiendo aire a sus pulmones, o eso le pareció a ella ya que el calor parecía matarla como si se estuviera quemando en vida, jamás se imagino que fuera a ser así, solo quería que parara y se la llevara de una vez,

no tuvo que esperar más, una visión oscura y horrible lleno su cabeza, aquella figura negra que otras veces se apodero de su cabeza ahora se hallaba ahí asintiendo, mientras en su mano blandía un reloj que iba de un lado a otro en la oscuridad

" así es querida, tu hora ha llegado"- un pitido horrible lleno sus oídos y parpadeo para ver por última vez la estancia y pensar " perdón Peter, después de todo esta es la única promesa que voy romper, tu mujer...hasta alcance a soñar con ello...lo siento" un olor desconocido trepo por sus fosas nasales antes cerradas, , algo que nunca jamás había olido antes, tal vez ese era el perfume de la muerte, la visión se hizo blanca y para Narnia Regina Ashton dejo de existir

:

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- el eco de aquel grito retumbo en la estancia, mientras Peter se apartaba horrorizado de esa fuente que hasta hace un momento le estaba mostrando la cruel muerte de Regina, negó con la cabeza mientras por detrás una de las bestias Menus, le sujetaba, negó con la cabeza muchas veces mirando a Clitus que permanecía impasible

- ES MENTIRA, MALDITA BESTIA, NO ESTA MUERTA, AUN NO ERA SU TIEMPO- decía el desesperado mientras sentía que el corazón en su pecho se iba a explotar-

Clitus continuo en silencio mientras Peter dejaba de hacer fuerza y se dejaba caer al suelo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos en desesperanza

Caspian lo observo todo y comprendió algo que no había entendido, Peter estaba enamorado de Regina, y Susan correría el mismo destino, se arrodillo al lado de Peter y le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras él, sin vergüenza, alguna dejaba que lagrimas rebeldes se deslizaran por sus ojos, "maldita bestia" pensó Caspian por que quería que vieran eso,

Clitus miro a la bestia Lenus quien tomo a Caspian y lo saco de la estancia, la hora de Susan no había llegado, después se volvió hacia Peter y se agacho a su lado, el permanecía con la cabeza apoyada contra el helado suelo, con la mirada fija

- ves hijo de Adán por que los sentimientos humanos te pueden llevar a la muerte...? no son más que basura sentimental...Aslan nunca hubiera podido ayudarte...eres mío, te puedo matar a gusto, y sabes la razón...- Clitus se inclino más y dijo - "querido Peter"

Esas palabras a pesar del letargo le trajeron a Peter el recuerdo de una mujer, blanca, ella era quien lo había llamado así una vez, con lentitud levanto la mirada y a través de la capucha pudo ver los ojos de Jadis mirándolo, pero Clitus se puso de pie y le dio una patada a Peter en el abdomen, - ahora vengare a mi reina con lo que siempre quiso...a los hijos de Adán

En ese momento Menus entro en la gran habitación y tomo a Peter de los brazos sacándolo de ahí, en cuanto se fue Clitus se dio la vuelta y encaro su rostro oculto en la fuente cristalina en ese momento blanca, el agua se empezó a agitar y una voz femenina emano de ahí diciendo "asegúrate que no encuentren al gato, Susan debe morir igual... y sus otros hermanos también, los tamarinos sabrán a quien realmente le deben lealtad, mi tiempo de regresar está muy cerca"

- si majestad- respondió Clitus mientras se arrebujaba más en su capa negra y se daba la vuelta para marcharse

Unos ojos azules zafirinos habían observado todo esto, Isis se apoyo en la columna para evitar que Clitus la viera al salir, su pecho se elevaba con rapidez, su madre..., así que eso era lo que ella planeaba...matar a los reyes,

Ya había muerto la debilidad de Peter Pevensie, y con ella todo él, faltaba poco para que este también se dejara morir, mas adelante moriría Susan, la debilidad de el chico Caspian, y más adelante...él...Edmund...debía hacer algo...no podía dejarlos en manos de el perro servidor, no quería que su madre regresara, porque siempre la había odiado, nunca compartió su deseo de maldad y venganza y así tuviera que sacrificarse haría lo que fuera por evitar que aquel bosque medio vivo, volviera a estar congelado, los reyes de Narnia debían ser reyes para siempre...

:

- Lady Susan...- alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación donde Susan se hallaba esta se dio la vuelta de la ventana y vio a Marcel que tenía la cara roja y los ojos húmedos de llanto

- Marcel...- dijo Susan acercándose- por todos los cielos que es lo que te pasa- dijo al ver su rostro

- Lady...Lady...Regina...Joaquim, la encontró...señora...esta muerta- en cada detenida sollozaba pero Susan le entendió bien, miro a Marcel y luego se dejo caer en la silla cercana y se tapo la cara con las manos

- no puede ser...no es cierto...- dijo Susan, aquello no era posible...no si ella ya había muerto...su tiempo estaba contado en minutos...pobre Regina...no podía creerlo...estaba muerta, lagrimas de tristeza y desolación corrieron por su cara

Ambas escucharon un extraño y fortalecido batir de alas que pasaban por la ventana de Susan y después desaparecían, ninguna de las dos upo como interpretarlo.

En ese momento el profesor Cornelius entro en la estancia y sin decir una palabra abrió la ventana

- lady Susan debe ir inmediatamente a buscar a sus hermanos, necesitan de su ayuda y de la de Aslan- dijo todo ello muy rápido

Susan miro a Cornelius y luego se levanto de la silla con esfuerzo, se asomo a la ventana y le devolvía la mirada un grifo que estaba apostado en el piso de abajo sentado sobre el trigal y que sin mero le empezó a hablar

- debe apresurarse alteza algo muy terrible sucederá si no se apresura- su voz era cantarina y profunda

A Susan le sorprendió que el animal no era color león en absoluto, era de un intenso color blanco, y sus alas relucían a la pobre luz de la madrugada

- debemos partir hacia el bosque alteza sin pérdida de tiempo, su vida y la de los demás peligra- explico el animal con calma

- quien eres?- pregunto Susan con desconfianza, casi cautela ni conocía a ese animal

- creo que la pregunta que debe hacerse ahora su alteza es, qué hacer...suba a mí en seguida le juro que todas las preguntas tendrán respuesta, en su momento

Había algo en los ojos azules de el animal que le impidió desconfiar, con la ayuda de Marcel bajo las empedradas escaleras y fue al jardín donde aun la esperaba el hermoso animal, el se agacho lo suficiente, y ella monto

- por favor Marcel...no vayan a enterrar el cuerpo de Regina, vélenla, hasta mi regreso, esto no pude terminar así,- las lagrimas brillaron en los ojos de Susan mientras el animal levantaba vuelo y viajaba a toda prisa hacia el horizonte que empezaba a clarear anunciando la llegada de otro día, un día menos en la vida de Susan

­

Caspian levanto la mirada cuando escucho la puerta helada abrirse, la puerta de su oscura y fría prisión, por ella entro Menus que lanzo a Peter contra el piso y este se golpeo la cara reventándose un labio, Caspian se fue tras Menus pero la puerta ya se había cerrado, después se volvió hacia Peter que continuaba en el piso helado sujetándose el estomago,

Caspian quería decir algo pero no sabía que, solo podía pensar en que en poco tiempo, el se iba a ver en la misma situación, permaneció sentado al lado de Peter con la cabeza en las piernas

:

- no debimos venir por aquí- dijo Aven a Lish cuando el sendero termino en un abismal fondo del cual no se veía final, , Aven se agacho para ver y oler el abismo pero no se veía fondo en absoluto, con ira se levanto y levanto de el suelo una gran roca que lanzo pero nunca escucharon el retumbar de esta en ninguna de las paredes del abismo,

- ahora que haremos'- dijo Lucy mirando a Edmund que permanecía callado mirando al frente- no hay manera de cruzar

En ese momento un ave negra y grande estaba volando hacia ellos,

-que es eso- preguntó Edmund pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada Lish grito

- CORRAN! NO LOS DEBE ALCANZAR!!-

Edmund y los demás comenzaron a correr pero sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo el ave alcanzo a Lucy, y él la tomó de los hombros con sus garras

AVEN NO!!- grito Edmund pero el chico ya había sacado su arco y apuntaba a la bestia que tenia a Lucy sujeta por los hombros y la conducía inevitablemente hacia el abismo negro

LUCY!!- gritaron Edmund y Aven mientras ella gritaba aun más fuerte, ambos corrieron hacia el abismo y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que el ave intencional mente dejara caer a Lucy ahí mientras el grito aterrorizado de ella les perforaba los oídos

los dos corrieron al abismo y Aven estaba presto a saltar cuando lo justo para ver que una figura blanca emergía de la nada y recibía a Lucy con sus garras, el grifo blanco estaba ahí y sobre él se hallaba Susan, el viento de el vuelo había desordenado su cabello pero incluso para Aven y para Edmund fue como si un misterioso ángel hubiera bajado de el cielo para ayudarlos, la mano temblorosa de Susan tomo el arco y en cuanto su mano se cerró sobre el dejo de temblar sin meditarlo puso rápidamente una flecha ahí y , levanto apuntando a el ave negra

La flecha silbo y se clavo de lleno en el corazón del ave que emitió un graznido eso rededor, luego dejo de volar y cayó al abismo mientras el grifo blanco volaba y aterrizaba poniendo a Lucy en el suelo

Aven fue el primero en llegar y la abrazo casi levantándola de el suelo. Luego Edmund se acerco y abrazo a su hermana aliviado de que estuviera a salvo

- Susan...- dijo Edmund acercándose y casi recibiendo a Susan en sus brazos que se hallaba demasiado agotada, ella se apoyo en él, y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, Edmund vio como Susan sacaba una botellita con un líquido rojo y bebía un largo sorbo, Lucy se acerco a Susan y le dijo

- lo siento, siento haberme escapado...- queria disculparse, su paso hacia la muerte la hacia hablar con demasiada rapidez

- Esta bien Lucy- respiro profundamente y dijo- Caspian y Peter están en peligro mortal, debemos ayudarlos-

En ese momento Lish salió de la raíz de el árbol donde estaba escondido y se acerco a mirar a los cuatro jóvenes diciendo

- ahora sí que aquel maldito va a tener motivos para enfadarse- dijo negando con su cabecilla

- a que te refieres con eso- dijo Aven mirado con desconfianza a él animalillo y ya por entonces sentía un odio manifiesto

- los hijos de Adán ni las hijas de Eva son bienvenidos en este sitio- explico con voz teatral

Esa frase a Susan y Lucy les sonó a algo demasiado conocido, algo, y era más que obvio para todos, no iba a ir nada bien.

**SI, ASLAN ES UN FANTASMA Y LA UNICA QUE LO PUEDE TRAER DE VUELTA ES LUCY AUNQUE ELLA AUN NO LO SABE. NOS LEEREMOS EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


	11. Tormenta

Si era cierto les dio la sensación de la primera vez que habían estado en Narnia, aquella manera de describirlos, los hijos de Adán y las hijas de Eva, era propia de aquella profecía que Jadis había escuchado y había tratado de evitar, Lish se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejarlos pero Susan le dijo

- detente, el nos puede llevar- dijo ella señalando a el grifo blanco que la había conducido ahí,- puede hacernos cruzar en abismo y conducirnos mas rápidamente a donde están Peter y Caspian

Todos lo miraron y el grifo hizo una leve reverencia en señal de aprobación, Lucy se acerco y le dijo a Susan-

- donde lo hallaste, como se llama?- sus preguntas más que obvias

- es ella, se llama Liza, y nos ayudara a encontrar a Aslan...- explico Susan

Lucy enterró sus manos en el pelaje blanco de el animal que se agacho dispuesto a que ella y Susan lo montaran para cruzar al otro lado, Lucy trepo por la espalda y Edmund ayudo a Susan a subir también, cuando ambas estuvieron seguras la criatura remonto vuelo, y tardo cerca de tres minutos en llegar al otro lado del acantilado, al llegar allá ellas bajaron y Lucy ayudo a sentar a Susan y a tomar la poción de color rojo que ella tenía, Marcel se la había dado, diciéndole que debía tomarla cada vez que se sintiera cansada y con presión en la cabeza, y en esos momentos cerro los ojos sintiendo exactamente eso y también a una voz que susurraba cosas ininteligibles pero sin poder hallar su significado, pero no era una sensación agradable sentir que alguien le hablaba al oído con aquel susurro nefasto. Liza emprendió marcha atrás para recoger a los tres restantes y Lucy aprovecho para preguntar a Susan

- como esta Lady Ashton, y la hermana de Aven... todos ellos?- intento controlar la ansiedad de su voz

Susan guardo silencio mientras sentía que la tristeza se apoderaba de ella

- Lady Ashton murió, Lucy, y la hermana de Aven está bien...- aclaró

- Murió?...- Lucy no podía concebirlo, aquella triste mujer, finalmente aquella rara enfermedad se había apoderado de ella, se la había llevado tomo la mano de Susan y dijo- Peter debe estarla pasando realmente mal...si ya lo sabe...

- por qué dices eso- pregunto Susan sin comprender

- pensé que no había sido la única que se había dado cuenta...- Lucy negó con la cabeza y los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Peter estaba enamorado de Lady Regina...por eso debe estarla pasando mal, si sabe que ella murió..., lo siento tanto por el

- le iban a avisar a su padre, no sé que tan pronto puedan hacerle llegar la noticia- dijo Susan en voz baja

Lucy volvió a negar con la cabeza y se enjugo las lagrimas para que Aven, Edmund y Lish que llegaba en ese momento, no la vieran llorar

Aterrizaron elegantemente y a apartar de ahí comenzaron a caminar, Susan en lomos de Lisa profundamente dormida.

Caspian despertó súbitamente de la pesadilla que había tenido, en donde veía a Susan morir en sus brazos, era una pesadilla que, no tenia ahora duda, se iba a hacer realidad muy pronto solo que con la brutal diferencia de que el no la iba a tener a su lado en ese momento, una ira lo consumía en su interior y lagrimas de dolor brotaban de sus ojos, y las enjugaba haciéndose daño en la piel, aquel dolor no era nada comparado con lo que se gestaba en su pecho, miro a Peter que no había hablado desde que regresaran de la fuete funesta, tenía la mirada fija y la cara pálida y demacrada

- siento mucho...lo que sucedió...- dijo Caspian intentando darle ánimos y hacerle saber que lo acompañaba en su...dolor

La mirada de Peter no se movió solo sus labios para decir un oscuro

- gracias- que a pesar de como sonó, mostro a Caspian que agradecía su pésame- porque tenía que ser así?-

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Caspian que nunca había hablado de asuntos de amor con Peter, lo miro aun con más sorpresa pero no se le ocurría una explicación lógica

- yo también me pregunto lo mismo, nunca pensé que fuera a terminar así, pensé que haríamos algo medianamente productivo

- debemos salir de aquí...es necesario que estés con Susan cuando...eso- la última palabra pareció dolerle en el fondo de la garganta- eso suceda...

- no se me ocurre nada ellos son los dueños de este sitio-

- necesitamos pensar en algo- Peter se dio la vuelta hacia Caspian y la decisión en sus ojos dolidos infundio a Caspian confianza para salir de ese sitio, empezaron a pensar en las posibles formas de encontrar un modo de escapar, y tal vez incluso deshacerse de esos malditos que amenazaban con destruir el nuevo equilibrio de Narnia

Isis se asomo a la ventana y cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa helada que entraba le congelara aun más las mejillas, levanto levemente una mano y comenzó a murmurar palabras sin sentido, en ese momento la puerta helada resonó y por ella entro la criatura acurrucada que le hablo

- lord Clitus desea ver a su alteza enseguida-

Isis perdió la concentración y se volvió para mirar a Lenus, contrariada

- no quiero verlo

- sabía que diría algo así pero dice que es su madre quien quiere hablarle

su madre.., para Isis esa definición no existía, ella no era su madre en absoluto, ni siquiera sabía, como había sido ella misma concebida, solo sabía que Clitus había tenido algo que ver, pero lo odiaba igual que a ella, Jadis la había escondido del mundo cuando se desato la batalla contra los cuatro reyes, la había hecho huir y esconderse con Clitus y los hijos de este, y odiaba a Clitus por que el la quería a ella, pero no con el cariño convencional, Clitus deseaba que Isis fuera su reina, su reina y señora, y otras cosas que a Isis le producían asco.

Jadis había prometido dar a su hija a Clitus si este lograba traerla de vuelta en caso de que muriera en batalla, pero a pesar de que Clitus lo había intentado, nunca había podido traer de regreso a Jadis a pesar de que su primo segundo Maugrin, lo había intentado, con sangre de Telmarinos, sangre de humanos y aun no había sido posible.

Luego Clitus entendió que el secreto de el retorno de Jadis estaba en su hija, y que cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente lo tendría en las manos, y no la dejaba en paz, cada día le preguntaba, con que había soñado y como lo había soñado, y a ella cada vez le resultaba más difícil mentirle, porque si conocía el secreto, pero no estaba dispuesta a revelarlo, antes de eso dejaría que estos reyes invocaran a Aslan para que este se deshiciera de ella como debió pasar al principio de todo.

- mi madre?... creí que solo hablaba a...- pero se cayó, todavía tenia marcas de la última vez que los dientes de Lenus se habían clavado en su cuello- tu padre

-quiere verla ahora...- dijo Lenus dejando claro todo

El tono de su voz le hizo pensar a Isis que le iría mejor si no se negaba, pero le hervía la sangre solo de obedecer a ese malnacido y también temblaba de miedo, porque temía que su madre supiera que el secreto de como traerla de vuelta estaba ya en su cabeza y tenía por nombre Edmund Pevensie

Salió en la dirección que Lenus señalo a pesar de conocer demasiado bien el camino

Casi entraba la noche cuando a lo lejos, Edmund, Aven, Lucy, Lish y Lisa divisaron a lo lejos las columnas congeladas de el Castillo Frio, que se alzaban iluminadas a pesar de la oscuridad de el escenario que las rodeaba, Lucy se estremeció ya que el lugar, a pesar de encontrase lejos, ofrecía un aspecto demasiado desagradable para su gusto, miro a Aven que le devolvió una mirada de apoyo, parecía saber cómo se sentía ya que el mismo ofrecía una ligera contracción en su frente a causa de lo que sentía al ver al rededor de ese oscuro castillo, tan oscuro como sus ocupantes.

- como entraremos,? como los rescataremos?- pregunto ansiosa Lucy

- calma su alteza,- primero necesitamos refuerzos, y mi ama y Lex sabrán proveerlos- dijo Liza

- conoces a Lex?- pregunto Aven mirando a Liza, ( lex es el grifo de Caspian que les llevo el mensaje de el accidente de Susan a el resto de sus hermanos como recordaran)

- si lo conozco, demasiado bien, el se encargara de traer refuerzos Narnianos, va a ser una lucha Narniana- dijo Liza se dio la vuelta y soltó un profundo silbido audible solo para los que estaban cerca de ella, era el Llamado

El agua de la fuente se agito cuando Isis se asomo a mirar, por ella se dejaba traslucir la imagen de la reina aquella mirada traspaso a Isis pero si apartaba la suya ella sospecharía y no le daría el placer de torturar su mente, ya había tenido bastante de eso

- Isis querida...- dijo la voz de Jadis, para Isis fue demasiado, esa voz no la oía desde hacía mucho tiempo pero conocía exactamente lo que podía hacer, miro las aguas intentando que su mirada y todo lo demás no la delatara

- madre...- respondió al saludo, al agua se agito

- Clitus tuvo interesantes noticias para mí...- se paro unos segundos y luego continuo, dice que el día que paso...soñaste lo mismo que hacía meses atrás...tu nunca estas destinada a soñar lo mismo dos veces, hija mía

Isis sintió que el pánico la invadía, por más que había intentado ser creativa, había fallado, se suponía que soñaba algo distinto cada vez y todos los días contaba eso a Clitus para que el mismo se lo dijera a Jadis, pero al parecer no había sido una historia que debiera contar ya que había repetido

- no me gustaría pensar que has alterado lo que has visto con tus palabras, eso sería demasiado...-la voz se hizo severa pero suave y una blanca mano salió del agua y antes de que Isis pudiera apartarse la mano blanca se aferro a su cuello-

- madre...por favor- pudo pronunciar mientras la mano se cerraba mas y mas

- tú no vas a mentirme Isis, mañana me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre el regreso de esos criadillos y me dirás que es lo que se traen aparte de el deseo de ver restablecido al maldito gato,

La soltó e Isis callo de para atrás casi sobre Clitus que la aferro contra él y le hablo al oído con su horrible voz

- más pronto de lo que crees vas a ser mía-

Isis se sacudió y se soltó de Clitus y salió caminando rápidamente hacia su cuarto

- Síguela...vigílala...- dijo Jadis mientras su mano nuevamente se metía entre el agua y desaparecía

si mi reina- dijo Clitus complacido

Isis entro a su cuarto y miro hacia la ventana,

- Lisa...debes apresurarte, por favor no reveles mi identidad o jamás te creerán nada- pidió en su mente rogando con su ser que el toque de su madre no hubiera alterado la conexión con su animal

Estaban a menos de un kilometro de la entrada cuando decidieron parar

- no tienen esas criaturas vigilantes de los alrededores?- dijo Edmund alterado

- nadie viene aquí- dijo Lisa mientras daba la vuelta a su cuello para observar a Susan que había despertado y tomaba la pócima que le había dado Marcel – podría por favor ver lo que toma alteza?- pidió Lisa y Susan le acerco la botella, el animal lo olisqueo y sin previo aviso dejo caer en la botella dos lagrimas, Susan la miro sin comprender- necesitara estar fuerte si va a pelear-

- Susan no pude pelear esta enferma- dijo Edmund

- una reina siempre peleara por su pueblo- dijo Liza con voz grave

no cuando está enferma- dijo Lucy intentando que no sonara como que menospreciaba a su hermana

Lisa negó con la cabeza y pidió a Susan que bebiera la nueva combinación, esta obedeció y en cuanto el líquido se deslizo por su garganta el bienestar que sintió fue instantáneo

- como...?- pudo preguntar. sabía que no estaba curada dado que la presión en el pecho a pesar de que persistía había aliviado bastante..., hasta se sentía con fuerzas para caminar y para empuñar el arco, para encontrar a Caspian y ayudarlo...

- un regalo de mi ama, porque desea lo mejor para todos-

Todos se volvieron a mirarla

- tu ama?- pregunto Edmund-

- Isis...mi ama- dijo Liza

Nadie dijo nada mas, Edmund recordaba perfectamente ese nombre y recordaba los encuentros que había tenido con esa niña y tal vez Liza podría resolverle las dudas

- quien es Isis?- intento que su voz no sonara interesada, pero quería saber por qué esa niña los ayudaba,..

Liza miro a Edmund, y el casi creyó que le podía leer la mente ya que le dijo

quien es Miranda..?.-

La cara de Aven volteo a ver a Edmund que se turbo un poco y le dijo a Lisa sin contestar

- yo pregunte primero, y no es por ser descortés- su voz sonó un poco afectada

A Edmund le pareció que Liza se reía pero no podía asegurarlo ya que su dorado pico no podía tener expresión

- Isis, es solo la ayuda que ustedes necesitan, pide que confíen en ella-

- como confiaremos en alguien que no conocemos?

Los ojos zafiro de Liza se posaron en Edmund y lo miraron por largos minutos, por un momento los demás dejaron de existir, solo estaba Edmund y el grifo mirándose diciéndose cosas que no eran para las palabras

"debes confiar en mi Edmund Pevensie, al final de todo lo sabrás"- decía una voz femenina que el conocía bien

Edmund sacudió la cabeza y dejo de mirar al grifo que solo agito su pico un poco y miro a Susan quien tenía cada vez un mejor semblante

En ese momento un sonido se escucho entre las ramas de los árboles y comenzaron a aparecer criaturas que los reyes de Narnia conocían bien, enanos, centauros, grifos, minutaros y todo lo demás Lucy volteo a mirar el castillo, y dijo

- no pareciera que tiene una defensa como la nuestra

- no sabes lo que se esconde tras ese castillo pequeña- dijo Lish volviéndose como ella a mirar el castillo helado- de parte de él tiene a muchas criaturas que seguían a la bruja blanca y que han estado viviendo ahí por miles de años, solo esperando su regreso

- pero ella no va a regresar verdad?- dijo Lucy anonadada- solo queríamos a nuestro hermano de vuelta

Lish miro nuevamente a Lucy y le dijo

- en ocasiones hay guerras que nadie puede evitar Mi Lady, hay algo más oscuro que este bosque gestándose aquí

- es cierto- interrumpió Liza- la bruja blanca, quiere regresar, y tiene de su parte aliados demasiado poderosos que la pueden traer de vuelta

- eso no lo habían dicho, tu lo sabías- dijo Edmund sacando su espada y apuntando al minúsculo Lish que solo lo miro seriamente- no nos dijiste nada, sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti, ahora Peter y Caspian podían estar muertos

Un gemido de dolor se escapo de los labios de Susan que miro Edmund contrariada

- no digas eso Edmund, ellos están vivos, no pueden estar muertos- su propia temblorosa voz intentaba convencerla

- debemos apresurarnos si queremos verlos con vida, de nada sirven las espadas acá, guarda la tuya para el castillo, Edmund- dijo Lucy cogiendo la mano de Edmund haciendo que este bajara la espada- además tenemos a Aslan de nuestro lado

- Aslan no está aquí Lucy- dijo Edmund bajando la espada y mirando a su hermana

- no confías en mi Edmund-?- pregunto Lucy mirándolo fijamente, este la miro a su vez pensando que Lucy siempre tenia razón, siempre había confiado en el poder de Aslan y siempre había estado con la verdad, esto lo desarmo,

- si- dijo solamente finalmente guardando la espada en la vaina que tenía en el cinturón, dirigió una mirada desoldada a Lish y a Liza y se sentó en el borde de un árbol

Las criaturas se acercaron mas mirando a los chicos y Lucy les dijo

- será Edmund quien los dirija- lo miraron y este a ellos a su vez, Edmund se levanto y saco la espada que brillo a pesar de la oscuridad de el lugar

- será una lucha a muerte

Y no sabía que tanta razón podía tener sus palabras

- que es lo que se acerca por el claro oeste- dijo Clitus mirando la mancha negra que comenzaba a acercarse

Pero no tuvo tiempo el brillo de espadas pudo mostrarle con claridad lo que se escondía

- lo sabe...dijo Clitus refiriéndose a Isis- TRAELA DE INMEDIATO Y DESPIERTA A LAS TROPAS, NOS VAN A ATACAR, Y DESHAGANSE DE LOS DOS HIJOS DE EVA QUE ESTAN EN LAS BOBEDAS- la orden fue dada con ahínco

Lenus retrocedió solo para lanzas y profundo y estruendoso aullido que retumbo por las paredes congeladas del sitio

Una fina capa de hielo cayó sobre las cabezas de Peter y Caspian quienes se hallaban tramando su estrategia para salir, cuando escucharon el aullido más horrible se miraron los dos y lo entendieron cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos bestias pero no se trataba de Lenus ni de Menus, eran dos más pequeñas pero con la misma capa negra cada uno blandía en la mano una espada

Las dos bestias comenzaron a avanzas mientras Peter escuchaba como una serie de pasos y gritos de batalla empezaban a reinar por todo el castillo, algo estaba pasando fuera y debían salir

La primera bestia ataco a Caspian que la esquivo con habilidad

- no podrás bailar por siempre hijo de Adán- dijo con risa la bestia abominable, Caspian retrocedió hasta la pared encontrándose con una estalactita sobresaliente de el techo, la tomo con su mano y para su sorpresa esta no cedió a derretirse sino que se partió justo en el inicio proporcionándole a Caspian un arma aunque fuera para defenderse, la poso frente a él a modo de espada y la choco cuando la bestia arremetió contra él, sorprendente y suertudamente la estalactita no se rompió, solo se le hizo un profundo rasguño, moviéndose rápidamente después de este choque Caspian levanto la estalactita que estaba derritiéndose en su mano y quemándole por el frio y la descargo con fuerza sobre la cabeza de la bestia haciéndola trastabillar, cayó de rodillas y Caspian soltó la rustica arma que había conseguido y tomo de el suelo la que la bestia había soltado aun aturdida por el golpe...

la otra bestia arremetió contra Peter quien se aparto de la trayectoria de la espada y cayó al suelo intentando desestabilizar a la bestia, casi lo logra pero esta se le lanzo encima y comenzó a aplastarlo con su peso mientras soltaba la espada y cerraba sus manos alrededor del grueso cuello de Peter que forcejeaba intentando que el monstruo no lo ahogara, hizo uso de toda su fuerza mientras miraba intentando que no lo matara, levanto una de sus piernas y clavo la rodilla contra el flanco de la bestia arremetiendo muchas veces, vio que el animal se quejaba pero no soltó su cuello, saco la otra rodilla de el otro lado y las cerro en torno a la cintura de la bestia que estaba sobre él y comenzó a apretar tan fuerte como la bestia le sujetaba el cuello comenzó a apretar mas y mas y la bestia se quejaba podía sentirlo, de repente todo el peso de la bestia cayó sobre él, inerte, mientras Peter abrió los ojos y veía a Caspian sosteniendo la espada contra la espalda de el animal, Peter se la quito de encima y se puso de pie mientras Caspian desenterraba la espada

- debemos salir de aquí-

Cada uno tomo la espada que las dos bestias muertas habían dejado y salieron por la puerta intentando orientarse por el sonido de las voces

Una especie de ariete formado a partir de los troncos de árboles muertos estaba arremetiendo contra la puerta del Castillo Frio mientras las fechas lanzadas por aquellas bestias vestidas de negro intentaban impedir que lo hicieran pero daban golpes y la puerta cedía cada poco más

- es hora – dijo Aven montado sobre el lomo de un grifo, miro a su alrededor, Lucy, Susan y Edmund estaba también sobre las bestias

Uno de los centauros asintió mientras veía a sus hermanos cubiertos por las mismas raíces de los árboles muertos intentando derribar la puerta

- un poco de ayuda no vendría mas- dijo Lex sobre lomos de el cual estaba sentado Edmund, pero este negó- ya casi lo logran

En efecto la puerta cedió,

- A LA BATALLA- grito uno de los armados centauros,

Todos ellos junto con los demás salieron hacia la puerta mientras los grifos con los reyes y Aven emprendían vuelo cada uno con un arco dispuestos a disparar

Volaron sobre la guerra mientras los centauros, minutaros y demás comenzaban a matar a las bestias que salían y salían de la nada, por encima y a pesar de que no lo quería así, Lucy vio que eran demasiados,

- debemos buscar refuerzos,- dijo a su grifo que la miro

- lo siento mi señora aun no hemos tenido tiempo de reproducirnos-

- telmarinos ellos nos pueden ayudar- sugirió Lucy

El grifo lanzo un profundo silbido y uno de ellos de su misma especie respondió

- tienes que volar, vuela hacia Beruna necesitamos refuerzos-

El animal así lo hizo, se dio la vuelta

- va a hacerse tarde, debo encontrar a Aslan- dijo Lucy

Lucy dirigió su grifo hacia las columnas del castillo amplio y dejo que el animal la dejara en la torre más alta

Saco su cuchillo y su espada y empezó a caminar con sigilo,

Aven vio a Lucy alejarse pero no pudo pedirle a Lex que la siguiera ya que este estaba concentrado intentando darle estabilidad para apuntar y a su vez esquivar las lechas que lanzaban desde abajo,

Era una lluvia letal, flechas lanzadas en todas direcciones y gente intentando esquivarlas

Susan disparaba su arco como si de cada respiración se tratase, dentro de ella ira contenida se esparcía mientras pensaba que tal vez ella no se hubiera dejado morir por su enfermedad, sino peleando, esa era una buena forma de morir, peleando por sus ideales...por su propia vida y por los Narnianos que en ocasiones anteriores también había defendido, la poción combinada con las lagrimas de el animal que montaba hacían efecto en su salud, por lo menos le daban algo de tiempo para luchar, una flecha silbó sobre su cabello y Liza se volvió con furia mientras Susan apuntaba su arco hacia la bestia que la apunto a ella, sin compasión la flecha paso por en medio de toda la lucha y se clavo en el corazón de el odioso animal que lanzo un gemido de dolor

Aven y Edmund se bajaron de los grifos y sacaron sus espadas dispuestos a pelear, Edmund arremetía con ira sobre cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, mientras solo pensaba en evitar que Jadis regresara, odiaba a esa maldita manipuladora, por su culpa había casi deseado la muerte de sus hermanos y aunque estaban nuevamente allí en su castillo por culpa de ella y a punto de morir, no lo iba a permitir

La dirección que tomo Aven fue hacia las columnas de el castillo, tenía que ir tras Lucy, algo le decía que aquello no iba a terminar bien

Peter y Caspian bajaban las heladas escaleras arremetiendo contra todo lo que los rodeaba las bestias seguían saliendo de la nada, pero mataban a cuantas se les atravesaban, finalmente salieron al claro de el helado sitio en donde se estaba librando la batalla de verdad.

- suéltame maldito animal, no voy a hablar con ella- decía Isis mientras se retorcía sin éxito de los brazos poderosos de Clitus que la acercaba irremediablemente a la fuente cuya agua se agitaba y salía un humo de olor nauseabundo

- ME MENTISTE VERGÜENZA DE MI ESTIRPE- decía la voz severa de su madre en el agua

- DEJAME...-

- AHORA METE TU MANO, , C ONOCERE EL SECRETO QUIERAS O NO-- Clitus tomo su mano y la acerco a ala fuente de agua ardiente mientras Isis gritaba e intentaba inútilmente alejarse

- NOOO- gritaba mientras su mano se acercaba cada vez mas

Una flecha se clavo en el antebrazo extendido de Clitus que lanzo un chillido brutal y soltó a Isis que se levanto de el suelo a toda prisa para ver a Liza en la entrada de el recito con una de las reinas sobre su lomo, sin pensarlo corrió hacia Liza y se deslizo sobre su lomo, el ave corrió hacia la ventana y se lanzo sin dudarlo al aire

- así que tu eres Isis- dijo Susan levantando su voz sobre de el viento que las traspasaba

- si soy yo- dijo la chica seria y con lagrimas plateadas saliendo de sus ojos- debemos ir mas rápido Liza- dijo Isis mirando tras de ellos Susan también lo hizo y vio consternada como de la ventana que habían salido comenzaba n volar hacia ellas dos bestias aladas, las que no tenían las demás, esas dos eran Lenus y Menus que querían cazar a Isis porque ya sabían cual era el secreto de el retorno de Jadis

Caspian estaba luchando contras un espécimen cuando vio sobre de el cielo como una figura blanca volaba sobre ellos intentando evitar ser alcanzada por dos voraces bestias que las perseguían

DERRIBENLAS- grito refiriéndose a las bestias negras, tomó una ballesta y tres centauros se le unieron y comenzaron a disparas hacia el cielo, hacia Menus y Lenus que las esquivaban con cierta habilidad

Una voz dijo a Susan en su odio y supo que se trataba de la niña que montaba tras ella

- dime una cosa, reina de Narnia, serias capaz de morir por amor?-

Susan dejo de mirar al horizonte y miro la niña intentando hacer caso omiso de los chillidos tras ellas

- porque me dices eso- no entendía nada solo veía la mirada de decisión de Isis

- porque yo si lo haría- dijo ella sin importarle siquiera que las estuvieran persiguiendo

- a que te refieres con eso?- dijo aun sin entender

- que cuando llegue el momento, morir por amor será lo que nos rija-

Una flecha paso y rozo el brazo de Isis haciéndola trastabillar, y ladearse, en un intento por equilibrarse Liza voló más alto y Susan se dio la vuelta para sujetar el blanco brazo de Isis que casi había caído al vacio

- SUJETATE- le grito Susan pero la niña la miraba con un inexplicable sonrisa en su rostro, no estaba haciendo ningún intento de sostenerse

- dile a Edmund que lo amo- fue la última frase que pronuncio antes de sacar un cuchillo de el cinto y con su mano libre clavárselo en el pecho

-NOOO- grito Susan pero el brazo que sostenía se puso tan frio que tuvo que soltarla, Liza prorrumpió un silbido y Susan se tapo los oídos y cerró los ojos mientras la luminosidad inundo el cielo , todos se detuvieron a mirar la repentina luz que ilumino el lugar

La voz de Jadis fue clara incluso para sus bestias y los demás

NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO- fue un grito desgarrador demasiado sonoro, por un momento la guerra se detuvo pero luego se volvió a reiniciar, nadie quería parar, y todo se estaba volviendo un infierno

Lucy seguía caminando por entre los pasillos de ese abandonado recinto sin encontrar lo que buscaba

- vamos Aslan, por favor una señal- pedía Lucy de repente escucho unos pasos y se recostó contra una de las columnas de hielo mientras esos pasos pasaban cerca de ella y luego se alejaban, salió de ahí y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria, iría hacia donde sus pies la llevaran, camino por más de 10 minutos

Encontró una puerta demasiado amplia y por sus características demasiado antigua, algo le decía que debía entrar ahí, giro el anticuado picaporte un par de veces y este cedió cuando lo abrió un olor la invadió, era un olor extraño, no identificable como el de la bestia que casi la había encontrado tiempo atrás, sin miramientos empujo la puerta y entro por el oscuro umbral

- Aslan?- llamo en voz baja pero nada ocurrió, solo que el recinto se hallaba iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente de el cetro de la sala en donde Lucy vio se hallaba un tempano de hielo, grande tan grande como para poder albergar a...

Soltó las dos armas y se acerco corriendo allí, cuando vio de cerca vio quien se hallaba allí, solo que su pelaje había dejado de ser dorado y ahora era azul como el hielo que lo rodeaba

- Aslan?- llamo nuevamente deseando con todo su ser que despertara, pero nada paso

de repente Lucy sintió que alguien o algo se apoderaba de su mente y cayó de rodillas y se tapo la cara con las manos, sintió algo que le hizo cosquillas en la cabeza y a pesar de todo rio, fue cuando sintió una voz, la profunda y pacifica voz de Aslan que le decía

"siento hacer esto doloroso para ti Lucy, necesito hablarte explicarte muchas cosas, por favor toma ese cuchillo y hazte una cortada en un dedo, luego derrama una gota de esa sangre sobre esta inmaculada piedra helada"

"Por qué? "- pregunto Lucy en su cabeza

"confía en mi pequeña amiga" dijo solamente la voz de Aslan en su cabeza

Lucy dejo de sentir en su cabeza el lento cosquilleo y miro la placa aun inerte de Aslan, podía ser posible que se estuviera imaginando todo aquello?-

pero no podía negarse, confiaba en el león, Lucy tomo su cuchillo de mango rojo que había dejado caer al piso de la emoción de ver a Aslan y lo puso sobre sus manos lo miro largos segundos y luego lo empuño, miro hacia la placa de Aslan y después a su dedo, se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente y luego sin mirar deslizo la hoja de el cuchillo sobre su dedo índice, la sangre broto al instante, Lucy dirigió rápidamente su dedo hacia la placa, tres gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el

Lucy se aparto unos pasos pero luego sintió que una brisa tibia traspasaba su rostro sin previo aviso una forma nubosa salió de la placa y adquirió la forma de un león joven

- Aslan!- afirmo Lucy reconociéndolo, intento acercarse pero el león levanto su pata y la detuvo

- que sucede?- dijo decepcionada

- no soy lo que crees Lucy- dijo Aslan en voz profunda, a Lucy le pareció que tenia razón, sus contornos a pesar de ser de león estaban borrosos como si lo estuviera mirando a través de un vidrio a punto de desempañarse

- que es lo que sucede

- Lucy, no soy real...-

- pero tú?- dijo ella sin entender

- Oh si- añadió Aslan como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- fui real...Lucy, hace muchos años, morí,.., morí para los humanos, pero nunca supe la razón de mi eterno existir, siempre aparezco cuando me llaman y esa es la razón de mi explicación, volví de la muerte aun sin saberlo, y me dedique a vagar y a cuidar de que de Narnia fuera un lugar mejor, solo regresaba cuando era necesario, cuando algo de el eterno balance se alteraba, la fuerza de los pensamientos Narnianos me traía de vuelta,

Lucy escuchaba intentando entender

- para cuando no era necesario simplemente partía, pero cuando la bruja blanca comenzó a reinar, un poder se debilito, el poder la fe, unos pocos eran los que de verdad anhelaban mi regreso, creían en el, uno de ellos era mi hermano, Geneb, nunca lo mencione, el permanecía en los bosques siempre velando sin que ellos lo supieran sobre esas criaturas sin esperanza, después de que la primera guerra contra la bruja blanca fuera fallida, allí donde murió el padre de tu amigo fauno, y muchos otros narnianos mas, Geneb encontró la manera de traerme de regreso después de cien años, para ser corpóreo, y para poder ayudar en esa guerra contra esa pérfida

- que hizo él? - quiso saber Lucy, presintió que no había ido del todo bien

- el..., hizo lo que la magia antigua (deep magic)dictaba...- la mirada de este ficticio Aslan pareció nublarse aun mas mientras decía esto, - él se sacrifico en el Acantilado Profundo invocando mi nombre con el pensamiento, era la única manera

La cara de Lucy se contrajo dolorosamente al ver el dolo reflejado en las facciones de Aslan

- lo hizo porque creía en una Narnia libre, escucho la profecía y antes de irse me dijo que iba a contar con la excelente ayuda de los hijos de Adán y Eva, luego morí ahí en la Mesa de Piedra, pero murió la vida otorgada por mi hermano, la magia antigua me trajo de regreso, pero seguiría siendo un espectro, luego tu me convocaste cuando pediste ayuda para Peter, allí no hubo sacrificio pero fue la única vez, ahora se necesita de un nuevo sacrificio para traerme de vuelta

- Aslan...- pudo pronunciar Lucy con un dejo de entendimiento- necesitamos que ayudes a Susan...ella va a morir de esa enfermedad... tu... la puedes ayudar?

Aslan miro a Lucy en silencio

- no te pido nada que no quieras hacer Lucy, y si puedo ayudarla, si ella se ayuda...-

Lucy comprendió lo que Aslan le pedía, aunque no quisiera...sin palabras abiertas le estaba diciendo que la única manera de salvar a Susan era trayéndolo de vuelta a él, sacrificando su propia vida, miro a Aslan y le dijo

- que pasara con Regina...esta muerta de verdad?- pensó también en Peter

- hare lo que pueda , querida- dijo Aslan pronunciando cada palabra como si le doliera

Lucy se acerco y antes de que el león pudiera impedírselo abrazo su figura helada y sin vida

"esto es lo que harás, con la voluntad he llamado a Lex, quien te esperara en el final de la torre, allí te recibirá en su lomo y te llevar volando hacia el acantilado donde tendrás que..."

"ya lo sé" dijo Lucy en su cabeza "Aslan...?"

"si querida"-

"confió en ti"-la risa de el león llego a sus sentidos y de alguna manera supo que hacia lo correcto

Lo soltó y echo a correr nuevamente hacia el final de la torre

Cuando llego allí miro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos

- Lucy...- escucho una voz tras ella y se dio la vuelta

Aven...- pudo decir Lucy viéndolo mirándolo, tenía el una expresión en su rostro que a ella la lleno de vergüenza

- que estás haciendo Lucy- dijo él con el presentimiento ahogado en su garganta

- lo que sea necesario Aven...- .

Este se quedo muy quieto cuando ella se acerco y sin previo aviso deposito un rápido beso en sus labios dejándolo sorprendido

- perdóname Aven- dijo Lucy se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el final de la torre

- LUCY- grito el pero ella se lanzo completamente

Aven corrió hacia el final y fue cuando vio a el ave Lex montar vuelo con Lucy a lomos, algo no estaba bien

- LUCY REGRESA!- grito pero ella no lo miro, comenzó a volar hacia la dirección hacia donde habían llegado- oh no- dijo comprendiendo- OH NO!

Lanzo un silbido y uno de los otros grifos abandono la pelea para acercarse a él, cuando Aven lo monto casi saltando y le dijo

- SIGUE A LEX, SIGUELO HASTA DONDE VAYA!- su grito era desesperado, y le parecía que Lex tenía una extra potencia en su vuelo rápido- vamos, - espoleaba pero ya casi perdía a Lex de vista- VAMOS- grito nuevamente algo terrible iba a suceder

Clitus se levanto cojeando de la fuente cuya agua ya casi se había secado, malditos hijos de Eva habían prohibido a su reina la oportunidad de regresar, ahora debía matarlos a todos y empezaría por el intruso telmarino...

Menus trepo por la espalda de Edmund haciéndolo trastabillar y casi lo muerde en la garganta cuando una flecha atravesó el cráneo de la bestia, Edmund levanto su espada y la clavo en el pecho de la bestia mientras su hermano Lenus harto de pelear, dejaba que un centauro lo atravesara cual pollo, con su espada, ambos chillidos se dejaron escuchar y Edmund saco la espada, aun había muchas bestias, eran demasiadas cuando todo iba a detenerse?

En ese momento un sonido en su mente lo altero y se trastabillo, cerró los ojos y de repente todo fue claridad

No estaba en la guerra, estaba en un paraje lleno de prados vedes mirando hacia la nada

- Rey Edmund?- dijo la voz que bien conocía

- Isis- solo lo dijo porque sabía que era ella

- perdóname Alteza, se que debía hablar con la verdad desde el precio- se disculpo ella, Edmund la busco con la mirada pero no la pudo enfocar

- que quieres decir con eso?- Edmund no comprendía

- soy hija de la Bruja Blanca- confeso Isis

A Edmund le sonó eso como la peor de las blasfemias, pero sentía que no tenía derecho a enfadarse

- por qué no lo dijiste- dijo solamente

- habrías confiado en mi si lo hubiera hecho?- inquirió ella con un dejo de sarcasmo

- no confiaba en ti de todas formas, ibas y venias sin decir nada más que enigmas-

- lo siento por eso...- se detuvo unos instantes y luego continuo - hay algo de debes saber

- que cosa-

- mi vida ha terminado- la expresión de Edmund era la misma

- por qué?- solo atino a preguntar

- por culpa de ella, pero también por voluntad- aclaro

- a que te refieres- Edmund no comprendía

- el secreto para traer a Jadis de la muerte eras tú, Edmund-

- no comprendo-

- la sangre de quien la mato la última vez que intento restablecerse,... cuando Maugrin casi la trae de regreso

- esa vez...- por fin Edmund comprendió

- yo tenía la clave, en mis sueños, aparecería la persona que amaba, y esa persona era la que debía morir a cambio de el regreso de mi madre-

-así que...-.

- mi amor era hacia ti, y no quería que murieras. Por eso preferí morir yo para que el secreto muriera conmigo

Edmund suspiro, y dijo

- lo siento mucho...yo-

- tu corazón ya no te pertenece y lo sé...- explico la voz de Isis.

- perdóname- - quiso Edmund que ella no sufriera

- oh no hay nada...solo podría pedirte un último favor?

- el que quieras-

- me darías un beso, como si besaras a ella?-

Edmund callo unos segundos y luego para darle felicidad a su descanso eterno dijo

- sí, sí puedo-

Y así fue como se sello la vida de la hija de Jadis, con un beso de un hijo de Adán

El adormecimiento se esfumo lo justo para que Edmund retomara la batalla con un respiro nuevo

- no me siento bien- dijo Susan sobre los lomos de Liza que permanecía volando mientras ella seguía disparando a diestro y siniestro,

- donde está la poción?- dijo Liza

- justo...- la mano de Susan débil dejo caer la poción que se perdió en medio de la batalla

- oh, no- dijo Susan un dolor en el pecho la invadió, - la he perdido...

- alteza sujétese-dijo Liza y empezó a descender con suma rapidez

Susan se aferro como pudo, y dejo que Lisa la condujera hacia abajo, casi cuando llegaba al final Susan vio algo que casi le hace parar definitivamente el corazón

Era Caspian, estaba ahí de pie y estaba mirándola mientras descendía

- Susan...- solo pudo decir, con la pasión contenida en la voz

Susan pidió a Lisa que la bajara y esta obedeció, cuando estuvo en el suelo, comenzó a correr en dirección a Caspian evitando a todo cuanto la intentara detener, cuando llego a su lado se miraron unos momentos y luego Caspian la abrazo con fuerza

- Susan no deberías estar aquí...- dijo contra su cabello que le rozaba suavemente la quijada

- nunca podría haber dejado de venir - dijo ella contra su pecho, él le hizo levantar la cabeza y poso sus labios sobre los de ella para sentirlos en lo suyos, pero súbitamente ella lanzo un gemido de dolor, y el sonido inconfundible de una flecha atravesando la carne humana penetro los sentidos de Caspian

Por un momento el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, "no"- pensó Caspian... sin pensarlo abrazo a Susan nuevamente rogando por todos los cielos que no fuera verdad "no" miro su espalda y lo confirmo, una flecha brillaba en la espala de Susan y Caspian sintió la sangre tibia humedecía su mano

- Susan...- pronuncio en voz dolida mientras la apartaba de él con cuidado,

- Caspian...- decía esta con voz ahogada- lo...siento-

- Susan escúchame...- dijo el otra vez hablando como si se tratara de su propio dolor

- duele...duele...sácala- le pidió ella mientras su piernas empezaban a perder fuerza y a lo lejos Clitus alistaba otra flecha en la ballesta

Peter vio como su hermana y Caspian estaba cayendo de rodillas y vio lo que ella tenía en la espalda

SUSAN!!- llamo pero luego desvió su mirada hacia la bestia Clitus que en ese momento apuntaba a Caspian nuevamente como si con Susan hubiera fallado

Peter se adelanto y tomo un arco de el suelo rogando con todo su ser no fallar, apunto a Clitus que estaba apuntando nuevamente a Caspian

-"por favor Aslan, si en realidad estas con nosotros no permitas que falle"

La flecha salió disparada y se clavo con todas su velocidad en el descubierto corazón de Clitus quien en el acto se desvaneció

Todo sucedió muy de prisa, cada una de las bestias comenzó a desaparecer como si de azúcar negra se tratase, arenas oscuras desvaneciéndose en la ficticia brisa que los envolvió

Los narnianos gritaron de júbilo, pero luego todos se volvieron hacia las dos figuras Caspian que tenía en sus brazos a Susan que temblaba y se ponía cada vez mas fría

Caspian había arrancado la flecha de su espalda y el grito de ella se había quedado grabado en su cabeza

- Susan...- la llamo, siempre la llamaba como su llamándola fuera a evitar que las garras de la muerte la tomaran

Peter se acerco pero permaneció rezagado al ver el dolor e Caspian, todos se hallaban en silencio

- Susan...- llamo nuevamente, aun respiraba pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados y ya no se abrían

La cara húmeda de lágrimas de Caspian se alzo hacia Peter, y sin poder evitarlo un sollozo masculino salió de su boca

Peter negó con la cabeza y sus manos se acercaron a acariciar el cabello de Susan ella permanecía inmóvil y cada vez mas pálida

Finalmente su pecho dejo de elevarse, el tono de los sollozos de Caspian se dejo oír y el de Peter y Edmund igual

La muerte de la había llevado quizá para siempre,

- donde esta Lucy? - fue una de las preguntas que Edmund hizo antes de caer al lado de su hermana muerta y tomarla de la mano en un dolor mudo

**Bien otro para ustedes mis niñas, porque lo han pedido, no sé qué tan bueno este pero espero que les guste, nos vemos en el 12 y gracias por sus reviews.**


	12. Oscuridad

- - SIGUELA, SIGUELA HASTA DONDE VAYA MALDITA SEA!- grito la voz de Aven contra el viento mientras el grifo intentaba obedecerle y movia sus alas mas rapido pero Lucy le tenia ventaja y al pararecer el grifo de ella era mas joven que el que el habia montado – LUCY!- la llamo pero ella no se detuvo

el cielo aun permanecia oscuro mientras seguian volando cada vez mas alto

- vamos pequeño- dijo Lucy apoyando la cabeza contra el lomo dorado y suave del grifo que montaba,mientras hacia esto respiro el olor de el animal mientras que el momento se acercaba mas, cerro los ojos en intento que su mente se conectara con Aslan

-"Aslan...?...estas ahi?"-

-"aqui estoy querida, no temas..."

-"ya es hora...?"- la mente y el pecho de Lucy se contrajeron dolorosamente de anticipacion

- "oh si..."-la pasiva voz de Aslan retumbo en la mente de Lucy- "no temas"

- "no temo"- estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer

abrio los ojos finalmente ante ella se hallaba el mismo acantilado que traspasaran sobre el lomo de Lisa, Lucy lo miro y el vuelo de el grifo se detuvo

sosteniendose en el aire Lucy sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que esa voz que la llamaba la alcanzara y tratara de evitar que hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer se dio la vuelta un poco y vio a lo lejos la figura de Aven que volaba con velocidad hacia ella, y a pesar de las distancias, la mirada lejana de Lucy se conecto con la de el , Aven grito

- NO LUCY NO LO HAGAS!!-grito Aven con la voz llena de desesperacion, mientras intentaba llegar para detenerla

La mano de Lucy se levanto lentamente con la palma hgacia adelante, se despidio de el con un gesto esperando que el precibiera el "lo siento"· que habia inundado su mente

- LUCY NO!!-

la pierna de Lucy se deslizo de el lomo de el grifo hacia un lado y se solto de la crin de este rapidamente antes de que el animal mismo percibiera lo que iba a hacer, el grifo se dio cuenta cuando ella se solto e intento agarrarla con las patas pero se le escpao por centimetros

el grifo intento volar hacia ella para atraparla, pero algo se lo impidio algo que iba mas alla de su control animal - "no" decia una voz ordenando al grifo "es su desicion"

-LUCY- Aven tambien dirigio su grifo hacia el acantilado intentando atraparla en su caida, y se sorprendio mas cuando ninguna barrera lo detuvo,azuzo al grifo para que volara mas a prisa y este obedecio gustoso aunque cansado, era un vida que salavar

desencian a velocidad de rayo tanto asi que Aven alcanzo a distinguir a lo lejos la figura de Lucy

un sentimiento extraño lo invadio, nunca lo habia sentido, aquella presion en su pecho y cabeza, como si se esutviera asfixiando era doloroso pero a la vez placentero, era masoquista pero sabia a quien y por que pertenecia, era completamente irracional pero en el fondo sabia que queria hacerlo y ese deseo atenazo en su mente, la mente de un niño en proceso de converirse en hombre, con serenidad calmada freno el desenso de el grifo y antes de que el mismo animal pudiera detenerlo se dejo caer tras ella

-no me sigas- fue lo ultimo que el grifo escucho

Aven desaparecio de la vista de el animal que se vio impedido hacia tras para evitar seguirlo

Caspian abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Susan incapaz de soltarla, con una mano la sostenia, ya se estaba poniendo fria, y con la otro seguia acariciando su cabello, como si pretendiera inutilmente que con ese toque la podria traer de vuelta , mientras lagrimas amargas brotaban de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo

Peter respiro hondo comprendiendo en grado sumo lo que Caspian sentia, el habia vivido eso, sabia como era perder al ser amado, y no solo de familia, al ser amado de verdad..., aquel ser con el que quieres compartir tu vida sin importarte nada al rededor, las lagrimas de Caspian eran de verdad, y ahora por fin lo comprendia bien

- Donde esta Lucy?- pregunto Edmund mirando a su alrededor esperando verla aparecer en cualquier momento, pero nadie la vio Caspian levanto su cara y dijo

- Aven...- la voz sonaba como si incluso hablar fuera un dolor imposible de resistir, como si fuera imposible seguir respirando

en ese momneto dos chillidos dejaron escuchar por mucho tiempo su eco y dos grifos aterrizaron uno tras otro

- Lex...- dijo Edmind mirandolo y luego al otro mas viejo ambos con las cabezas gachas, Edmund presumio que ellos sabian donde estaban los dos chicos

- en donde esta Lucy- la pregunta de Edmund volo en el aire sin que nadie respondiera- donde esta?- volvio a inquirir con un tono mas alto y mas apreensivio

finalmente Lex hablo aunque le hubiera gustado no hacerlo no ser portador de esa noticia, miro con sus amarillos ojos a Caspian, cuyo llanto habia cesado ahora solo contemplaba al frente, con mirada vacia y su mano enterrada en el cabello de Susan aun lo acariciaba, Peter que se hallaba de pie ante ellos tal vez esperando que todo aquello fuera un pesadilla, y a Edmund que lo miraba a el con los ojos inyectados en sangre, exigiendo una respuesta

- acaba de caer a ese acantilado,...- y esa noticia en medio de toda esa desgracia les parecio la gota que colmo el vaso

- que demonios quieres decir con eso?- inquiro la voz de Peter- donde esta mi hermana?-

- esta muerta nadie sobreviviria a una caida asi- sa era la respuesta no deseada la que podia ser peor que todas incluso o una mas de ellas

la furiaa mezclada con la tristeza, se apodero una vez mas de Peter, primero Regina, su amor, la primera mujer que amo, su hermana Susan, su hermana Lucy, quien seguia? acaso Edmund? es que todo el mundo se iba a morir,? maldita muerte que se llevaba a todos los que queria,

- CUANDO MALDITA SEA NOS VAS A DEJAR EN PAZ,-?- pregunto a la nada mientras por priemra vez la mirada de Caspian se despego de la nda y se fijo en Lex

- y Aven?...- su voz sono oscura y casi sin vida, pero se notaba que, a pesar de su golpe, tambien estaba preocupado por su amigo

el cuerpo sin vida de Susan ahora yacia frio en sus manos y lo unico que Caspian queria hacer era morirse, solo verla con sus preciosos ojos cerrados, solo dejar de respirar el aroma a vida que tenia su piel...cerro los ojos una vez mas, algo extraño estaba pasando... en donde se econtraba la hermana de Peter y su casi hermano Aven,? miro a la inerte Susan y penso en lo que pudo haber pasado, ellos habian ido a bucar a Aslan, ella debia estar con Aslan, no manifesto nada de ello, ya que creia que tenia la voz mas perdida que nunca...maldita muerte...que se lleva a todo cuanto queremos...cuando menos se lo imaginan, y cuand estanos mas confiados... Peter tenia mucha...demasiada razon, mas ahora que el grifo le explicaba lo que habia pasando con Aven

por un instante la vista de Aven quedo en blanco, su afan por perseguir a Lucy era mayor pero ahora habia dejado de ver normalmente, solo sentia que caia, y caia en aquel pozo sin fin, queria detenerse pero no habia superficie plana que pudiera alvergarlo, una fuerzza sobrenatural le impedia abrir los ojos, fue en ese momento cuando escucho una voz sonsando en su cabeza

"no debiste venir hijo de Adan"- era una voz demasiado profunda y a al vez distante que hizo que los cabellos de el cuello se le erizaran

"quien eres"-

"yo pregunte primero, que es lo que haces aquí?"

"estoy siguiendo a Lucy"

"por que? Ella no te pidio que lo hiceras"

la mente de Aven se quedo en blanco ante el hecho de no tener respuesta a esa afirmacion, al abrir los ojos, finalmente era como si no lo hubiera hecho por que el velo de ceguera que lo envolvia no se disipaba con nada

"quise hacerlo...no quiero que ella muera"

pero la voz no le respondio por el contrario el seguia cayendo en esas paredes blancas, y solo la pequeña Lucy estaba presente en sus pensamientos

como si de un sueño se tratase el paisaje al rededor de el comenzo a cambiar, de no supo donde el color verde comenzo a resplandecer seguido de todo un prado donde, contrario a lo que creia, cayo de pie sin nigun sobresalto, miro a su alrededor admitiendo que aquel lugar era hermoso, el prado verde emanaba su olor sintiendose como en casa, por un momento minimo se olvido de su objetivo para contemplar el pasiaje pero luego solo la cara de Lucy estuvo en sus pensamientos

- LUCY!- comenzo a llamar y se sintio un poco mal al pertubrar la paz de el lugar con sus gritos pero no podia evitarlo, tenia que encontrarla

la llamo repetidas veces obteniendo el mismo resultado que si llamara a su madre muerta, la palabra penetro la concienca de Aven y decidio que lo mejor era no quedarse quieto, comenzo a caminar intentando bucar una direccion y siguio la que le parecio correcta, aun se preguntaba quien habia sido la persona que le habaia hablado antes cuando estaba ciego, nunca habia escuchado una voz asi, cuando miro mas a fondo un animal con andares elegantes venia hacia el, habia visto dibujos de Aslan pero esta criatura era mas pequeña. Cuando el leon majestusos avanzo hacia Aven este solo pudo preugntar

- Aslan?...- el animal nego con la cabeza y comenzo a hablar, pero Aven sabia que no habia sido la mimsa voz que habia hablado

- no...no soy Aslan, mi nombre es Geneb, Aslan es mi hermano, y no esta aquí, no veo por que lo necesites, es mas no veo la razon por la que tu estes aquí

-estoy buscando a la reina Lucy, ella...salto y callo aquí

Geneb asintio con la cabeza y a Aven le parecio que sonreia aunque no podia decirlo,

- mi hermano siempre va a encontrar personas que lo amen de verdad

- donde esta Lucy?

-Si no me equivoco, ella se sacfrifico para dar vida a mi hermano

- donde esta?- volvio a preguntar su tono era impaciente, mientras su mirada inconsientemente buscaba

- esta en la segunda mesa de piedra, ahi yaci yo hasta que desperte y me encontraba aquí despues de sacrificar mi vida por el

-ella esta...- hizo la preguntas que mas pugnaba por saber la respuesta y rogo con todas la fuerzas de su ser que no fuera lo que el pensaba que era- muerta...?

- oh no, y gracias a ti...veras, cuando yo mori, y los que me antecedieron, ninguno teniamos a nadie del lado de la vida que quisiera tanto que estuviesemos vivos, como ella

- que quieres decir con eso?

- mi hermano Aslan...nuestra familia se remonta a siglos y siglos atrás y mi hermano siempre fue el bendecido, pero yo lo amaba como mi hermano, como mi amigo, mi familia no me queria a mi, y el habia desaparecido, ellos no sintieron mi muerte tanto como su desparicion, por eso cuando mori no habia nesecidad alguna que regresara al menos para los mios, en cambio ella...- miro hacia una direccion desconocida-te tiene a ti, tiene a sus hermanos quienes justo ahora tratan de acomodar su perdida a la de su hemana mayor

- no comprendo...que es lo que va a pasar?- miro a Geneb inquisitivamente

- sigueme te llevare con ella, cuando despierte podras preguntarle que es lo que va a suceder

el silencio era demasiado denso como para no sentirlo, en cada una de sus entrañas, hacia mucho tiempo que estaba ahi pero no se podia mover, no podia avanzar ni retroceder, intento palpar con sus manos algo que la aferrara a la realidad, pero ahi mismo en el lugar menos real que jamas hubiera imaginado, era algo imposible, casi con furia por no lograr nada mas que estar ahi parada, abrio los ojos, pero solo veia oscuridad, tanto a si que no podia verse ni sus propias extremidades

"ahora que?"- por lo menos conservaba sus pensamientos, ya tal vez sus recuerdos, tambien dado que cuando empezo a pensar acudieron a su mente cual si de una proyeccion se tratara, su pecho no se expandia ni se contraia, la piel de su cuepor ardia aunque no habia llamas que la estuvieran quemando y el nombre de Peter Pevensie taladraba en su cabeza incapaz de ser borrado, "sera el infierno"- sus propios pensamientos la aturdian , era un sitio casi aterrados y sin embargo ahi estaba

cuando creyo que se quedaria alli para siempre en medio de su vista, el ambiente a su alredor comenzo a cambiar, ahora estaba de pie, aunque sentia que si daba un paso se desvaneceria, y solo podia pensar en el, en lo que nunca podria cumplir a pesar de desearlo con toda el alma

no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde estaba hasta que escucho unos pasos tras ella, cuando se dio la vuelta casi se paraliza, alli en su mimsa version de la muerte se hallaba la hermana menor de Peter, a su lado un leon caminaba con toda la majestuosidad, y ella supo inmediatamente que se trataba de el famoso Aslan, lo que no comprendia es que hacia ella ahi

-pero que...?- fue lo unico que Regina pudo pronunciar,

al lado de la bella procesion de 2 andaba un caballo blanco tan blanco como la misma luna e inclusive mas

- asi que tu eres Regina...- dijo la voz grave y profunda de el leon

ella solo pudo asentir luego su mirada se poso en Lucy palida y taciturna al lado de Aslan

- que hace ella aquí?- le pregunto sin poder contenerse

- esta aquí por que sacrifico su vida por traerte a ti y a Susan de vuelta

- a Susan...?- no comprendia- ella aun no habia muerto

- hubo una guerra... y fue un lametable accidente... ahora debemos eoncontrarla a ella

- encontrarla para que?-

- para llevarlas de regreso...- dijo el sencillamente como si eso fuera algo de lo mas facil

Regian asimilo todo esto intentando avarcar con todo el manojo de posibilidades que se abrian ante lo que el leon acababa de decir

- llevarnos..., pero como...no se supone que estamos...- se callo esa palabra no le gustaba utilizarla, en su pasado convoco a esa maligna criatura que le hablaba en sus noches de pesadilla incitandola a morir

- si y no...estan ni mas ni menos que en el mas profundo avismo que separa esas dos realidades llamadas vida y muerte...

- pero como...

- el amor puede hacer maravillas, y por gracia divina...yo tambien, ahora trabajamos juntos- explico el leon

- no comprendo

- ves a esta señorita que esta a mi lado...- cuando Regina asintio el continuo- ahi donde esta, es un ser que es amado profundamente por otros, no solo por sus hermanos sino por un joven que tuvo el coraje de seguirla incluso hasta su propia caida, eso es un vinculo muy poderoso con la vida...la gente que te ama, no niego que hay ocasiones donde no se presentan estos casos, pero aquí hay tres curiosos, y verdaderos, tu- dijo señalandola- alguien del lado de la vida te ama incluso mas que la suya propia, y darìa lo que fuera por volverte a tener...el vinculo afectio que te une estrechamente con la vida es Peter-

Regina sintio las mejillas calientes, pero no pregunto como hizo el sabio leon para enterarse de aquello

- nunca pense que sus sentmientos fueran...asi...- era en serio, si era verdad lo que el decia nunca soño con inspirar sentimeintos tan poderosos y como si el leon le hubiera leido la mente, dijo

- ahh pero es verdad, y se hizo mas poderoso cuando el se entero que habias muerto...ahora miremos a Susan, su vinculo a la vida a pesar de el amor de sus hermanos es Caspian, el amor de ellos es tan fuerte como el de Peter,

-donde esta ella?- quiso saber Regina

ven conmigo no tardaremos en econtarla...podremos hacer valer la razon por la que Lucy aun esta aquí, antes de que sus cuerpos humanos sean enterrados

el caballo se agacho lo suficiente para que Regina subiera a el, cuando lo hizo igual nada cambio todo continuo siendo oscuridad, pero caminar al lado de ellos, de la silenciosa Lucy y de Aslan el que prometia llevarlas a la vida

la procesion de sobrevivientes llego al castillo de Beruna, se habian devuelto, por que habian buscado y no habian encontrado nada, nada que pudiera rvivirlas ni siquiera nada de Aslan, cuando habian intentado buscar en el castiilo este inexplicablemente les cerro la puerta y les nego el acceso a la torre mas alta, buscaron por los alrededores, pero nada encontraron, salvo desesperanza y desilusion, a pesar de que intentaran verlo de otro modo, la verdad era tan lisa llana y palpable como lo era la muerte, no podian hacer nada, y nunca habrian podido lograrlo, solo habian conseguido la muerte de inocentes pero como Edmund habia dicho "al menos evitamos que la maldita bruja rgresara a matarnos", tal vez habia sido lo unico positivo de todo aquello ahora marchaban de nuevo a casa cargando en sus conciencias todas las muertes inocentes.

Habian construido una especie de carruaje que llevaba entre cuatro de ellos Edmund, Peter Caspian y uno de los faunos, dentro de ese carruaje se encontraba el cadaver de Susan, que habian arreglado y amortajado, ninguno hablaba era una silenciosa procesion, demasiado llena de dolor por la perdida de tantos seres queridos, que no habia necesidad de hablar para conocer su destino

asi los vio llegar Miranda que busco entre ellos a caras conocidas, no vio a su hermano y aun monton de amigos narnianros y esto hizo que se le encogiera el corazon, despues su mirada se poso en Edmund pero el no la miro a ella tenia la vista baja y no sonreia en absoluto, el magnifico carruaje apenas se destapo un poco para revelar a miranda el cuerpo sin vida y palido de Susan

nego con la cabeza y cuando por fin estuvieron adentro, Caspian se adelanto al carruaje y sin que nadie lo detuviera sco el cadaver para llevarlo el mismo a la habitacion en donde permaneceria mientras hacian el arreglo para su funeral y el de Regina, la llevaba junto a ella, la vestirian de blanco y la pondrian en aquellas placas de piedra donde velaban a sus muertos antes de conducirlos a su destino final

Edmund continuaba con la cabeza abajo y Miranda conservando su valor se acerco, queria decirle que estaba ahi que lo sentia y que podia contar con ella, cuando el levanto la mirada no fueron necesarias palabras ella se acerco y con lentitud puso sus brazos en su cuello y el apoyo la cabeza en su hombro llorando en silencio, con aquello Miranda entendio lo que no le dijeron las palabras, su hermano tanto como las hermanas de el habian tenido un destino funesto, el la aferro de la cintura y la pego a el y ella por el cuello sintiendo el llanto de el en su pecho asi permanecieron por largos largos minutos

Marcel estaba viendo todo esto hasta que su mirada se topo con la de Peter que en silenciosa suplica ocular le hizo entender lo que queria saber, ella se inclino un poco y le pidio que la siguiera

Cuando Marccel abrio la puerta de el recinto este tenia un olor peculiar de flores silvestres, Peter entro ahi y ella cerro la puerta tras el, sus ojos buscaron avidamente algun indicio que le mostrara lo que tan tormentosamente queria ver, y lo vio, alli al lado de a preciosamente labrada placa de piedra, vestida de blanco y reluciente, el cadaver de la mujer que amo, con lentitud dolorosa se acerco...grabando en su mente la belleza que, a pesar de muerta, emanaba de ella, alargo su mano y sus largos dedos rozaron la fria suavidad de las manos de ella entrelazadas en su pecho entre cuyos dedos se hallaba un rosario de rubies, sabiendola muerta, aun asi inclino su cabeza y descanso sus labios sobre los frios de ella por angustiantes segundos. No podia creer que el mismo pudiera sentir tanto dolor, ya pronto no la veria por que seria enterrada con Susan...levanto su cabeza y sus lagrimas humedecieron levemente las cadavericas de ella, nunca escucho que nadie muriera por amor, pero ahi estaba el con su vida a punto de hacerse pedazos...apollo la cabeza en su regazo y la descanso ahi, queria dormir aunque fuera una vez con ella.

Caspian entro en la habitacion engalanada en medio de una hilera de sirvientas, apoyo el cadaver en la cama adoselada y salio esperando que las mujeres arreglaran el cuerpo, aquel que la muerte aun no habia podido arrebatar la belleza.

Cuando entro la vio ahi vestida de blanco, con flores adornando su cabello, parecia mas dormida que muerta, y la plabra como veces anteriores lo traspaso como una flecha, como la flecha que se habia llevado su aliento...por que no se hbaia muerto el?, por que habia privado al mundo de su excelsa belleza y exquisita personalidad?, maldito destino y sus vueltas, ansiaba explosivamente que ella estuviera de vuelta, se acerco mas y solo asi pudo constatar que la palidez de su rostro era de muerta, con lentitud tomo una mano y la saco de su pecho donde estaba acomodada, y la acerco a su nariz, con excesiva lentitud la olio, casi con doloroso deleite, paso su nariz por su brazo y luego se devolvio,

- Susan...- queria llamarla y que ella acudiera- te amo Susan...siempre te amare...no importa donde estes, siempre seras el ser mas importante en mi vida

queria explicar con palabras lo que sentia en ese momento, en ese momento cuando sabia que no hbaian ganado nada yendose, solo habia gastado inutilmente el tiempo que pudo haber estado con ella...

sin dificultad se acosto a su lado y apoyo su cuerpo inerte contra el suyo, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas queria esatr cerca de ella y de todo lo que ella le inspiraba

el caballo blanco de repente paro, y Aslan se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos, parecian estar comunicandose entre ellos, Regina no intervino Aslan dijo

- debemos darnos prisa no queda mucho tiempo-

asi era esperaba estar a tiempo para la felicidad...

**BUENO UN POCO TARDE Y UN POCO CORTO, LA VERDAD, PERO COMO LES DIGO EN ESTOS DIAS MI TRABAJO HA ESTADO REPESADO, PERO HE ESCRITO ESTO CON TODA LA INSPIRACION QUE ME NACE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LES PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE PRONTO GRACIAS POR LAS LECTURA Y POR LOS REVIWES, A LAS QUE DEJARON COMO A LAS QUE NO, GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE **


	13. Muerte

Miranda condujo a Edmund a un paraj solitario del bosque para intentar consolarlo pero este permanecio en silencio solo mirando a la nada

- siento mucho lo de tus...hermanas...-

Edmund nego con la cabeza, apreciando el gesto pero siendo mas conciente de que ella debia sentir la muerte de su hermano tanto como èl mismo la de Lucy y Susan, quiso hablar y su voz resono apagada y sin vida

- no se que va a pasar ahora...- esperaba que ella lo entendiera y por su silencio supo que asi era, sintio en su mano derecha, que ella tenia firmemente apretada en las suyas, una lagrima ardiente que no pertenecia a el, con lentitud clavo los ojos en los que ella tenia tenazmente ocultos, lloraba y eso le dolia como todo lo demas, le dolia profundamente, pero no le iba a pedir que no llorara, aquello era lo unico que no sentia deseos de pedirle, aferro con mas fuerza la mano de ella y casi negandose, apoyo con lentitud la cabeza en su regazo y descanso alli, sintiendo una contrita paz que a pesar de todo lo que tenia en la cabeza, era como un ligero balsamo,

a pesar de su edad Miranda acaricio los cabellos oscuros de Edmund y dejo que sus manos se perdieran en su suavidad, Edmund se sintio como un niño a quien su madre consuela y al menos por ese momento tuvo un pequeño respiro de tranquilidad a pesar del hondo vacio de su corazon.

La marcha continuaba silenciosa, Regina queria decir algo pero no se le ocurria que, por unos momentos miro a Lucy pero la expresion de ella era ausente como si de un fantasma sin alma se tratara, ella no la miro y eso la confundia mas, era como una marioneta que solo siguiera los pasos de su amo, en ese caso el leon, caminaban en lo oscuro a ciegas, pero no tenia miedo, sabia que ahora estaba mucho mejor que antes, el caballo que montaba, un semental blanco, tenia un trote suave como si quisiera hacer esa marcha lo mas comodo posible, a su alrededor no se veia nada y ella se preguntaba cuanto mas iban a tardar, fue cuando escucho la risa de una mujer, solo cuando se dio cuenta vio que el espacio alrededor se aclaraba... pero solo por que habia una mujer de vestido blanco agachada recogiendo algo de el suelo y mirandolo, al parecer ella se habia adaptado mucho mejor al lugar que ella misma, al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que era igual de alta a ella y tuvo que darse la mujer la vuelta para ver que era Susan, que solto lo que fuera que tenia en las manos y clavo su mirada en ellos irremediablemente. Cuando estuvieron cerca Susan paso la mirada por cada uno de ellos y luego sin previo aviso se acerco a Lucy y la abrazo, Lucy no respondio al abrazo seguia como ausente, solo dejo que su hermana la abrazara

- oh Lucy lo siento, lo siento por todos, yo no queria irme- la voz de Susan sonaba ahoagada contra el cabello de Lucy, cuando termino la miro pero se sorprendio al ver la mirada ausente de ella

luego miro a Aslan y por ultimo a Regina que trato de insuflarle animos a pesar de no murmurar palabra

- que es este lugar- fue lo siguiente que Susan pregunto la mirada dorada de Aslan se clavo en ella cuando le explico el origen de el sitio y lo que Lucy habia hecho.Se quedo de piedra, aun mas, miro a Regina y se dio cuenta que ambas compartieron la muerte, y fue igual de doloroso para quien estaba del otro lado

- que va a pasar con mi hermana?-dijo Susan mirandola- por que esta asi...? como si no estuviera?

Aslan le respondio con un simple

- si esta..., solo necesita que èl la saque, cuando el lo haga, ustedes deberan evitar por todos los medios que Peter y Caspian sepulten sus cuerpos o no habra manera de regresar

y como haremos eso...-

- oh ya lo veran...ya se vera

otro caballo blanco convocado sin duda por Aslan aparco al lado de Susan invitandola a que lo montara asi lo hizo conciente de que tenia muchas dudas que debian ser resueltas

Aven seguia caminando ahora en compañía de el hermano de Aslan, sabia que el leon mas pequeño conocia del paradero de Lucy pero no se atrevio a preguntar, todo parecia indicar que debia encontrarla por sus propios medios y despertarla, solo asi funcionari el extraño sacrificio, por toda esa llanura que parecia extenderse al infinito no aparecia nada que pudiera guiarlo y esto estaba comnezando a enfadarlo, queria, ansiaba, con toda su alma encontrar a Lucy, ya con anterioridad se habia dado cuenta de que , si bien eran muy jovenes para que el sintiera eso, era mas que seguiro estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Lucy Pevensie y le daba igual que los demas lo supieran, no podia llamar a esa deseperacion constante que tenia por ella de otra manera, era amor y fue de repente tanta su claridad que a lo lejos y sin que Geneb lo guiara vio un reflejo dorado, no le importo si era el camino correcto pero comenzo a caminar hacia alla, no vio la expresion de profunda satisaccion que cruzaba por la mandibula del leon pequeño.

Cada paso que daba lo llenaba de una extraña especie de felicidad, sabia presentia que habia tomado el camino correcto y lo iba a seguir por ella, por que la amaba..., al cruzar esa palabra sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que cada vez estaba mas cerca y que aquel brillo era el inconfundible de un cabello. La Segunda Mesa de Piedra pronto tomo forma ante el

la cena se sirvio por puro protocolo por que todos los sirvientes y demas conocian la pena que movia a los soberanos, ninguno de ellos presto la mas minima atencion a sus platos de comida, todo por que no era posible comer cuando la pena te impedia siquiera sentir apetito, despues de dejar a Regina y toda su maldita belleza, que aun muerta no moria con ella y hacia que Peter se sientiera a la vez desgraciado y desafortunado, Peter mismo habia tenido tiempo de extrañar y lamentar las muertes de sus dos hermanas menores. Su pena estaba ahora en aumento y el dolor en su pecho era una carga que sentia debia cargar por ellas, donde estaba Aslan quien casi siempre habia acudido cuando lo habian necesitado?

S,i estaba resentido y tenia motivos...ya nada habia por hacer, todo estaba perdido, habia fallado en el ultimo y caro deseo de su madre, proteger y mantener a salvo a su familia, ahora solo quedaban Edmund y el, debia darle sepultura a ese cuerpo, aquel que nunca llego a amar, y debia sepultar a su hermana, debian dejar, Caspian y el, que la tierra absorbiera sus escencias...

- debemos sepultarlas en el mausoleo de los reyes de beruna- dijo Caspain, era la primera frase compuesta que todos los que estaban ahi sentados le escuchaban pronunciar en mucho tiempo

sepultarlas, que desaparecieran en la tierra, la palabra le supo aspera en la boca a Caspian pero no habia opcion, por mucho que lo desease, ella ya no estaba ahi, y no iba a estar- y debemos crear tumbas sin cuerpos para Aven y la reina Lucy- añadio imprimiendo mas amargura de la ya existente en su voz- ellos lo merecen, todos ellos- se dirigia a los muertos no solo a las amadas reinas sino tambien a los que habian dado su vida en un intento de evitar que la bruja blanca regresara

todos asintieron, por que sabian que el tenia razon, Edmund estaba sentado al lado derecho de Miranda, por debajo de la mesa aferro su mano y ella la de el en un intento de darse consuelo mutuo, la mano de ella era tibia, y hacia marcado contraste con la fria de Edmund, al notar su temperatura Miranda clavo una mirada en el, la cual respondio

- estas bien?- susurro ella con un dejo de confidencialidad, para no ser escuchados, el la miro hondamente y dijo

- no ,pero un poco mejor...ahora si- apreto aun mas su mano y vio casi con deleite, en esos momentos de profunda tristesa, como ella se sonrojaba violentamente.

Quedo conferido que al dia siguiente los cuerpos recuperados como los que no, serian sepultados en y al rededor de el Mausoleo de los Reyes

Aven acelero la marcha casi hasta correr hasta que finalmente llego y comprobo con dolorosa seguridad que era Lucy quien estaba ahi mortalmente palida y dormida...

- Lucy- habia casi una pasion infantil en su voz que no pudo contener, aun si Geneb se lo impedia debia abrazarla, queria hacerlo, aun en su inerte estado Aven se inclino y deslizo sus brazos por su espalda separandola de la piedra y la levanto para estrecharla contra su pecho, era tal el bienestar que sentia...tan profundo...como su olor...

Geneb presencio todo ello sintiendose complacido de que al menos por esa vez el amor triunfara, verdaderamente sobre todo lo demas

ella no reacciono y Aven tuvo que ponerla nuevamente en su sitio cuando lo hizo la puso con sumo cuidado de vuelta a su posicion y se volvio a Geneb

- por que no despierta?- queria una respuesta directa no un acertijo y fue lo que obtuvo

- falta poco para que llegue aquí debemos esperarlas

Aven no entendio pero en ese momento no le parecio importante hacerlo, se volvio hacia la piedra nuevamente y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en los rasgos inmobiles de la chica

Susan miro a Regina que seguia cabalgando frente a ella, tenia dudas, y queria que ella se las aclarara.

- por que moriste...?- fue la primera que penso hizo que Regina se volviera a mirarla

- esa enfermedad finalmente acabo conmigo...- dijo ella sencillamente

- lo siento mucho...- Susan bajo un tanto su voz

- bueno se supone que regresaremos no?, no hay nada que lamentar- la voz de Regina en ese momento se imprimio con una nueva emocion

- es cierto- corroboro Susan,- como crees que...eso suceda...?

Regina no respondio, no solo por que no lo sabia sino por que en realidad no se habia atrevido a preguntarle a Aslan como ocurriria eso que el planeaba hacer con ella

Susan no tolero mas y le dijo al leon

- por que esta Lucy asi...? no nos mira ni habla...- era cierto ni siquiera cuando habia prounnciado su nombre esta se habia inmutado- que le pasa a mi hermana?

- esta es la mitad de su alma, la otra mitad la tengo yo y su cuerpo esta en la Segunda Mesa de Piedra, listo para recibirla cuando este lista

- que quieres decir con eso?, es alla hasta donde vamos?

- Si es alla, necesitan estar las tres juntas...para regresar...

sin poder evitarlo, le pegunto

- que va a ocurrir?

Aslan resoplo un poco y luego dijo

- vamos a unir la magia antigua con el amor, seran clave para ustedes Caspian y Peter, y en el caso de Lucy Aven

- que tiene que ver el amigo de Caspian con mi hemana?

- El es quien vino de los vivos para llevarla de vuelta...

Susan no tenia ni idea y se sintio mal por no conocer esos pequeños secretos de Lucy

- ella tambien esta...?

- oh si...pero no por mucho tiempo...

Aslan no dijo nada mas solo continuo caminando con la inexpresiva Lady Lucy Pevensie al lado y tras de el al sequito Lady Regina Ashton y Lady Susan Pevensie.

Geneb se hallaba recostado en las faldas de la mesa de piedra y con la leonica cabeza apoyada contra sus patas cruzadas, Aven estaba sentada al lado de la cabecera de piedra sosteniendo una mano inerte y fria de Lucy rezaba en su mente para que todo saliera bien, la apretaba con la suya en un intento vano de que su calor se trasmitiera a ella pero la mano seguia igual de fria como siempre

cuanto mas tendria que esperar? No era este estado catatonico peligroso para ella?, seria la mimsa Lucy que el recordaba?, todas esas preguntas resonaban en la cabeza de Aven pero por el momento no se atrevia a formular ninguna, no lo creia conveniente.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos, los pudo identficar por que en medio de aquel silencio culaquier sonido se amplificaba por tres. Eran dos caballos un humano y un animal de andar gracioso

- Por fin- dijo Geneb- crei que nunca nos volveriamos a ver...

Aven enfoco su vista y vio a las cuatro figuras pero la que identifico lo dejo mas helado que la mayoria

Lucy...-

Regina estaba cansada de andar a caballo pero no dijo nada, preferia pensar que no tardarian en llegar, miro a Susan que no apartaba vista de Lucy esperando ver algun sentido de vida, pero nada sucedia, el camino que corrian estaba en medio de una nada que ninguna podia identificar, la oscuridad era total y solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el andar magico de Aslan, repentinamente se detuvieron

- que sucede?- dijo Susan mirandolo

- debo escuchar...es importante para encontrar la Mesa de Piedra

no entendio pero se quedo en completo silencio que casi se pregunto a si misma si habia dejado de respirar por esa razon, la melena de el leon se agitaba como si una brisa lo removiera, tenia los dorados ojos cerrados y la frente levantada hacia esa nada y Susan y Regina escucharoh una voz joven

"regresa, por favor...regresa...yo te necesito...aqui...te necesito...a mi lado...te necesito...por que te amo...vuelve por favor...no tarden demasiado"

en esa voz se escuchaba tal dejo de pasion que hasta la inexpresiva figura de Lucy se estremecio un poco

Aslan abrio los ojos y las miro

- va a ser un poco extraño- no les dijo nada mas,

en ese momento Susan y Regina sintieron como si un gancho invisible las propulsara hacia arriba, Susan grito pero su grito no retumbo como deberia, esa oscuridad era aterradora pero aun asi sentian que viajaban a velocidad alarmante, despues sintieron una presion en la cabeza como si una mano gigante tratara de aplastarselas para hacerlas pasara por el cuello de una botella de leche, esta vez ambas gritaron pues no era una sensacion agradable, aun sentian a los caballos llevadolas pero la sensacion era un tanto vertiginosa

cuando todo se detuvo Regina fue la primera en abrir los ojos el escenario habia cambiado, ahora se veian praderas incluso mas hermosas que las de Narnia... todo era tan perfecto que a la vez era sobre cogedor...miro a Susan que admiraba el paisaje con la mimsa expresion de ella luego miraron a Aslan que permanecia igual de incolume

- bienvenidas a el Pasillo Interminable, o como la biblia catolica diria el Purgatorio.

Asi que ahi era donde estaban...esta duda se aclaro para Susan pero no sabia que pensar y Regina parecia entender por el Pasillo Intermible como Susan con el Purgatorio

- debemos irnos ya, Lucy subete a mi lomo, Susan, Regina, es hora de dar una larga cabalgata, siganme!!-

Aslan lanzo su rugido manifiesto y comenzo a correr hacia la direccion que ninguna brujula podia demarcar

Susan clavo los flancos de el caballo, lo mismo hizo Regina y ambas volaron contra el viento siguiendo al leon.

Nunca supieron cuanto tiemo tardo esta cabalgata pero cuando a lo lejos vieron erigentes dos columnas y una placa empedrada supieron que habian llegado al destino

Aslan disminuyo la marcha, los caballos igual a medida que se fueron acercando, se distinguien dos formas una dorada y la otra al parecer humana que se levantaron instataneamente apenas los vieron cuando estuveron mas cerca Regina identifico al hermano de Miranda y a otro leon parecido en cierto modo al que les acompañaba a ellas, subitamente Aslan se acerco y el otro leon tambien se puso de pie ambos quedaron a un palmo de distancia mirandose fijamente a los ojos dorados tan parecidos Geneb dijo

-por fin te vuelvo a ver hermano-

-si por fin- dijo Aslan, parecia que con la mirada se decian todo lo que debian decirse los hermanos que no se ven en decadas,

Aven miro al escpectro de Lucy y luego a las dos mujeres que desmontaron los caballos, Susan dijo

- Lucy...- y fijo su mirada en la Lucy que estaba acostada en la mesa de piedra, se acerco un poco y solo pudo mirarla la impresion no la dejaba hacer nada mas

- que bueno que hallan encontrado el camino- dijo Geneb, mirandolos a todos

- tuvimos un poco de ayuda- dijo Aslan mirando inquisitivamente a Aven que a su vez lo miro a el he hizo una reverencia sin poder evitar ser un poco hostil, ahora que Geneb le habia contado la historia sentia un poco de antipatia por Aslan por lo que habia pasado con Lucy, pero se redujo cuando vio la mirada de el leon clavada en la suya con una mirada de absoluta comprension.

- Lo siento- dijo no mas Aven pero Aslan nego con la cabeza

- yo lo siento- y se volvio todos diciendo- lo siento por todos les juro que no queria que nada de esto pasara, ahora les recompensare con lo unico que puedo darles...felicidad...

a cada uno lo miro y luego miro a Lucy ficticia, que al parecer era el el unico al que ella prestaba atencion el le hablo

- bueno querida, ya hiciste tu parte, encontrarme, ahora dejame usar tu alma una vez mas para usar la mia

Lucy reacciono solo asintiendo y ante los ojos de todos desaparecio, Aslan se volvio nuevamente y les dijo,

- roguemos por que ellos aun no hayan enterrado sus cuerpos mortales

- ya es la hora...

dijo una voz femenina cuando entro a la gran habitacion adornada con velas en donde estaban siendo velados los cuerpos, Caspian miro a Marcel, tuvo el maravilloso y horroroso impulso de echarse sobre el cadaver de Susan para impedir que ellos tocaran su cuerpo, y lo llevaran a el fin que tenian todos los cuerpos sin vida, luego retiro su vista de la de Marcel y la fijo en Susan, muerta, helada y palida, y toda la idea se fue a la nada, por mas que lo deseara ella ya no iba a volver, habia vuelto de su mundo y la habia perdido nuevamente, solo su destino era tan funesto, luego miro a Peter quien estaba al lado de el velador de Regina, solo la miraba, ni siquiera se habia inmutado por que la voz de Macerl anunciara, lo que los dos tanto sabian, nunca mas las volverian a ver salvo en sus recuerdos

- las tumbas de Lord Aven y Lady Lucy ya estan listas con las flores señor- añadio la mujer en un tono excesivamente bajo

Caspian se volvio nuevamente y asintio

-gracias Marcel...creo que...en unos momentos estaremos listos...

no era cierto jamas estaria listo para eso, pero comprendia, auque le doliera, que , tal como Marcel habia dicho, ya era la hora

Peter tambien parecio entenderlo ya que se separo de el cuerpo de Regina y lo miro a el, le dijo

- ire a prepararme, las ropas...los vestidos

- entiendo- dijo Caspian- yo ire despues

Peter queria desengañarlo pero prefirio que se quedara mas tiempo, al menos para que se sintiera una poco mas en paz a solas con Susan, cuando todo hubiera terminado, no solo por su amigo sino por ella.

Salio de la estancia y se encamino a su cuarto para que nadie viera las lagrimas amargas que no podia evitar

la mujer termino de peinar el cabello de Miranda, ella tenia manchas rojas sobre los parpados y la vzo ronca de llorar, primero sus padres ahora su hermano, que cruel habia sido todo para todos, que injusto, su alma inocente aun no podia asimilar que la muerte fuera tan implacable, pero tenia las pruebas bastas ante sus atormentados ojos, luego del sufrimiento de la perdida de su hermano le seguia el sufrimiento por el dolor de Edmund, jamas creyo que podia sentir eso hacia alguien, queria que fuera feliz aunque quiza ese deseo no se cumpliera, queria que la tuviera en cuenta, queria que supiera que podia contar con ella, ojala lo supiera, la mujer termino de peinarla, en ese momento la puerta se abrio y por ella entro Edmund quien ya estaba vestido para asistir al entierro,la tristeza en sus ojos era mas que tangible pero para la mujer, que se cruzo saliendo con el, fue evidente el leve y a la vez preceptible brillo de sus ojos al mirar a la niña,

- rey Edmund- ella se acerco y se inclino un poco luego le tomo la mano, y el no se lo impidio ni mucho menos- en realidad creo que no deberia asistir...- dijo ella pero el nego con la cabeza

- no puedo dejar de hacerlo Miranda, son mis hermanas-

ella no le dijo que temia por su salud, pero era asi, el sufrimiento era compartido

- entiendo...- ella bajo su mirada y el acerco su otra mano para subirle el menton y obligarla a que lo mirara

- no habia tenido oportunidad de decirte esto pero lo siento...siento lo de tu hermano, debio ser muy duro...tanto como...- pero no pudo seguir hablando, la voz se partio cuando ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios en señal que callase, los ojos de ella se perdieron en los de el al sentir ese leve pero significativo contacto, a pesar de su dolor Edmund no pudo dejar de pensar en que ella estaba ahi, ella lo iba a consolar, y ella era la que habia escogido, ella se quedaria con el, ignorando su gemido de necesidad tomo ese rostro entre sus manos, y con cuidado poso sus labios sobre los de ella, dandole un suave beso, en el cual queria decirle varias cosas, queria que supiera que lo sentia, por que indirectamente, creia tener la culpa de haber arrastrado a su hermano a la desgracia inminente, senta ser causante se su sufrimiento pero lo unico que no sentia era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento

Miranda se quedo helada pero no retiro ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sintio esos labios presionar los suyos, sintio lo que era ser besada por primera vez, y tambien sintio la vacilacion de el, sintio la manera en que el se sentia, paso sus manos por el cuello de el para acercarlo mas y el no se opuso, cuando el beso termino el respiro sobre su boca y le dijo

- perdoname...por todo...menos por esto...por esto no te voy a pedir perdon- a pesar de todo ella se rio debilmente

- te mataria si lo hicieras, yo voy a estar contigo siempre...siempre que quieras que este ahi...-

-siempre lo voy a querer, te necesito a mi lado, necesito afrontar todo esto, necesito...- ella lo abrazo con fuerza sin dejarle terminar ya sabia lo que el necesitaba y estaria dispuesta a todo por el

la hora del entierro habia llegado...

**HOLA MIS BELLAS OTRA VEZ YO CON ESTA CHANDA DE CAP, NOSE QUE TAN BUENO ESTE Y SI ESTA LEIBLE PERO DE TODAS MANERAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES NUEVAENTE SUS REVIWS, HAN SIDO DE GRAN AYUDA, LES DEJO OTRO QUE ESPERO QUE TE TAN BUENO COMO UDS DICEN, YA CASI LLEGA EL FINAL AUNQUE NO LO QUIERA PERO ASI ES, MIENTRAS TANTO ESPERO QUE LEAN Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO **


	14. El Arbol de las Memorias

**HOLA MIS QUERIDAS, INFINTAS GRACIAS A USTEDES POR TODO LO QUE HAN ESCRITO LAS APRECIO EN VERDAD, ESTE FIC HA SIDO EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO Y EL TERCERO QUE ME PUBLICADO, LOS DOS PRIMEROS FUERON DE EQUILIBRIUM PERO ESTE ULTIMO ES EL QUE HE ESCRITO MAS Y MAS, POR USTEDES Y TAMBIEN POR MI ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE COMO LOS DEMAS Y GRACIAS EN VERDAD **

- ahora que estamos todos juntos solo nos queda una cosa por hacer,- dijo Aslan mirandolos a todos, el tono que empleo parecia mas que les dijera que no habia esperanza y consiguio asustarlos un poco- Susan, Regina y Aven ustedes deben ir con Geneb, yo me quedare con Lucy esperando el momento propicio,y preparando la magia, Geneb, sabes lo que tienes que hacer- el hermano de Aslan asintio, y se volvio a las mujeres y a Aven

- que es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Susan sin comprender, ahora que habia pasado

- el ultimo y mas rapido de los viajes que tendremos que hacer en esta dimension- dijo Geneb- suban a los caballos y siganme, el Arbol de las Memorias no esta lejos

- el que...?- dijo Regina

Aslan se adelanto, explico rapidamente para que no perdieran tiempo

- la leyenda cuenta, y esta comprobado, que existe un arbol capaz de contener en sus frutos, el ultimo recuerdo de la persona que murio en Narnia, en cuanto encuentren ese fruto deben volver y traerlo aca, su magia con la de la mesa de piedra hara que vuelvan a su mundo todos ustedes, pero deben darse prisa, el entierro de todos esta a punto de dar inicio, y cuando todos por fin acepten que no los van a volver a ver nunca mas, ni siquiera muertos, los frutos de los cuatro arboles se secaran y ustedes seguiran adelante.

Ellas no preguntaron mas, de la nada aparecio cabalgando el tercer caballo que llevaria a Aven con ella cuando este se estaba subiendo Aslan le dijo

- no te preocupes en traer un fruto para Lucy, de ella me encargo yo, vayanse ahora antes de que sea tarde

los cuaro caballos blancos paritieron a toda velocidad siguiendo a Geneb, Aven y ellas se dieron cuenta de que los caballos andaban a una velocidad que era imposible en el mundo normal, pero despues de ver tantas anormalidades en ese mundo intermedio, aquello les parecio normal, ahora solo debian encontrar los frutos y Aslan dispondria

Aven se habia sorprendido de ver ahi a Susan y a Regina pero despues lo habia entendido, igual, ellas no parecian sorprendidas de verlo a el ahi, asi que suspuso que ellas debian saber cual era el motivo por el cual el estaba ahi, sintio una ligra vergüenza pero despues lo dejo estar, era mas importante lo que debian hacer ahora, el viento les daba en la cara con su extraña temperatura, el tiempo seguia corriendo

el sequito estaba listo para partir, el mausoleo quedaba cerca del castillo en un precioso camino lleno de flores y decoro, Caspian estaba frente a el sequito sosteniendo firmemente una de las esquinas de el feretro de vidrio con marcos dorados, con flores estampadas, flores que olian a ella, Su dolor estaba tanplasmado en su cara que casi parecia muerto el, nunca pudo imaginarse como fue que le paso eso, enamorarse de esa forma de una mujer, nunca lo supo, solo la conocio, le gusto su mirada, y en desiciones importantes ella siempre lo apoyo, cuando escuchaba su voz sentia que algo le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, y no necesitaba mirarla por que sabia quien era ella, cuando se fue...ahi se dio cuenta de lo que sentia, y luego trato inutilmente de olvidarla, de encotrar a una persona remotamente parecida a ella, la persona cuyo cadaver iba detras suyo, como repetia incontables ocasiones, todo era demasiado injusto... "pero no somos nadie para juzgar ni saberlo todo" pensò... muy pronto no la veria ni sentiria jamas, tendria que hacer su vida y reinar lo mejor que pudiera, aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo al lado de ella...hubiera querido tenerla siempre a su lado...casarse con ella...tener hijos con ella...verlos crecer y envejecer juntos...morir juntos...pero no habia sido de esa manera, le hubiera gustado ser el receptor de esa flecha, o al menos que esta hubiera alcanzado para matarlos a los dos y asi no estar viendola morir...la amaba y nunca dejaria de hacerlo, si conseguira a otra mujer para mantener la monarquia, nunca la querria ni sentiria la profunda pasion y necesidad que sentia de Susan. Su carga era liviana, la de su mano era liviana, la de su corazon estaba muy lejos de ser leve. Y ahora Aven... su pequeño compañero de aventuras, era solo un muchacho, como habia venido la muerte por el?, por que maldita sea no se habia muerto el?

Despues de Caspian y la marcha de Susan, estaba Peter quien sostenia la misma esquina que Caspian pero de el feretro de Regina, Peter sabia que Susan no se habria molestado, entenderia que el las queria a las dos pero con un tipo de amor diferente, el cariño por Susan era fraternal de proteccion, un sentimietno de hermano, por Regina, lo suyo rayaba en el masoquismo, el deseo carnal mezclado con una poderosa sensacion de necesidad hacia su respiracion, hacia su sonrisa, hacia su vida, era la gran diferencia, nunca sentiria que deseaba a su hermana, para eso ella tenia a Caspian quien siempre parecia devorarla con la mirada. Lucy, a quien mas deberia haber protegido, a la que mas su madre le pidio que lo hiciera, yacia tras el, y hubiera querido entonces dividirse por tres para cargar tambien con la muerte de su hermanita, se sintio vacio y sucio, pero sabia que a Lucy tampoco le hubiera molestado que no llevara su feretro, habria entendido que las amaba a las tres y que hubiera dado su vida por estar en sus lugares "perdonenme, jamas debimos haber regresado", pero habia sido la felcicidad leve para escapar de la soledad y la terrible trsiteza que el desmoronamiento de su familia les produjo...bajo la mirada para esconder las lagrimas, las que ya no podia contener

En tercer lugar en la comitiva se hallaba Edmund que tenia en su esquina el feretro de Lucy tan cristalino y limpio como el de las dos mujeres antes que ella, y a la vez tan amado y sufrido, tan vacio...era cierto, ni siquira con un cadaver sino con flores hermosas habiaa sido llenado el suyo, flores que traslucian su agradable vista a travez de el cristal con marcos dorados del que estaba hecho, eran flores rosadas, combiinadas con unas lilas arregladas en un precioso pero vacio feretro, miro hacia atrás y vio a Miranda quien, al no poder cargar el feretro de su hermano, caminaba a su lado mientras que cuatro telmarinos lo llevaban a pos, la mirada gris de ella se hallaba transida de dolor por el, por su hermano y por el ambiende de desgracia que era invetable en la silenciosa marcha, tras de ellos habia cientos de feretros ordenados unos tras otros, los narnianos que habian muerto para preservar el mundo de paz que soñaron... cada vez se acercaba mas el momento, el final de todo

Conforme avanzaban el camino se hacia mas agreste la primera que vio los ramajes plateados fue Susan

Geneb detuvo su elegante marcha frente a un campo que parecia hecho de plata, resplandecia no de manera escandalosa sino hermosa...y el olor era indescirpitible, habia muchos arboles, y tenian en sus ramas montones de frutos. Cuando se detuvieron ante ese martavilloso y extenso campo, Regina se dio cuenta de que a simple vista parecian manzanas, eran como manzanas pero de un provocativo color blanco, pero ¿como entre tantos arboles iban a saber cual era el que correspondia? La respuesta llego cuando Geneb se adelanto y antes de cruzar la linea del campo dijo con voz clara y calmada los nombres de las tres personas que se hallaban con el, esperaron unos minutos y luego las raices de los arboles fueron abriendo un sendero majestuoso al final del cual pudieron apreciarse tres arboles, tan hermosos como los demas, Geneb se adelanto y los tres jovenes los siguieron, los mismos arboles les susurraban cosas y eran tan reconfortantes como nada, cuando estuvieron frente a frente Aven se sitio en el centro y Regina y Susan a su lado izquierdo y derecho, respectivamente, como si supieran de antemano que ese era el arbol que correspondia Geneb hablo

- necesitamos el Fruto de las Ultimas Memorias -

Para cualquira que los hubiera mirado de lejos casi habria dicho que los arboles habian asentido levemente como si el leon pudiera mandar sobre ellos

Una de las ramas de cada arbol descendio hasta su dueño, y dejo al alcance de su mano una fruta blanca y pura, Regina fue la primera en tomarla y su vista cambio a el ultimo recuerlo que tuvo antes de morir

" así es querida, tu hora ha llegado"- un pitido horrible lleno sus oídos y parpadeo para ver por última vez la estancia y pensar " perdón Peter, después de todo esta es la única promesa que voy romper, tu mujer...hasta alcance a soñar con ello...lo siento" un olor desconocido trepo por sus fosas nasales antes cerradas, , algo que nunca jamás había olido antes, tal vez ese era el perfume de la muerte, la visión se hizo blanca...", el dolor en su pecho aumento y despues todo fue tan negro y luego tan blanco como la fruta que tenia en sus manos, miro al arbol y no pudo evitar llorar, hasta su ultimo instante de vida habia pensado en Peter Pevensie, apreto el fruto contra su pecho y se hizo a un lado con un simple "gracias", a pesar de todo lo apreciaba, ese fruto, tenerlo tan tibio sobre su pecho la reconfrotaba de alguna extraña manera

Ssusan tomo su fiuto y su vision cambio

Estaba con Caspian, nada podia salir mal, asi el no hubiera conseguido la cura, aun estaban juntos lo abrazaba y lo besaba, luego sintio un horrible dolor en el medio de su espalda, era muy doloroso, pero nada lo fue tanto como ver el rostro de èl desfigurado por el sentimient que lo que fuera que habia pasado le producia,intento llevar su mano a su espalda para ver que era lo que habia pasado, al moverse sintio que algo duro y punzante habia penetrado su carne y que cada movimiento de su espalda era horriblemente doloroso

Lo ultimo que hbia visto era el rostro de Caspian y el de su hermano sobre el suyo luego todo se volviio negro,

El fruto palpitaba como si de su corazon se tratase, lo acuno contra su pecho como si se tratara de una valiosa joya y dio dos pasos para reunirse con Regina que sostenia su memoria en las de ella

Por ultimo le toco a Aven

cuando lo tomo se trasporto enseguida a su ultimo recuerdo antes de morir, la perseguia pues queria evitar a toda costa quee hiciera lo que iba a hacer por que sabia que no era algo del todo correcto, no podia imaginar las razones por las que Lucy queria tomar su propia vida y alli persiguiendola queria saberlo, pero ella no se dejo alcanzar y en el utimo momento que pudo captutar, al menos por nos segundos su mirada, ella desaparecio, debia ir tras ella, no lo penso dos veces cuando estuvo compeltamente seguro se lanzo tras ella, por que en ese momento ni su siquiera el recuerdo de su hermana cruzo su cabeza, solo estaba en èl el profuno deseo de tener a Lucy de vuelta,...el fruto yacio tibio en sus manos, al igual que ellas agradecio y se retiro, Geneb dijo

- gracias, es de gran ayuda-

Los arboles volvieron a removerse mientras ellos salian y volvierona formar aquel agradable campo plateado,

- debemos darnos prisa, la ceremonia ya empezò

Los tres subieron a sus caballos y comenzaron a cabalgar de camino de vuelta mientras el viento les azotaba todo

- esperamos que sus almas sean bendecidas alla a donde el destino quiso que fueran, que sean eternas como su recuerdo lo sera en todos nuestros corazones, que alcancen la paz que en nuestro mundo les fue arrebatada sin razon, que puedan...

El orador continuaba la ceremonia mientras se escuchaban los sollozos de los faunos hembras, de los centauros, y de todas aquellas criaturas que emparentaban con los caidos,

Sentados estaban los demas, en sillas blancas mirando a los numerosos feretros al lado de los cuales se habian sentado y observaba impasibles por que ya los ojos no podian llorar mas aunque asi lo quisieran, como si las lagrimas aun inundaran toda su tristeza, nada se movia excepto las ligeras rafagas de viento que jugaba con los olores de las flores mezclandolos en un perfume efimero y resplandeicente, el perfume de la santidad...

Llegaron a donde Aslan y desmontaron rapidamente, cada uno con lo suyo

al lado de la mesa de piedra habia aparecido una mas pequeña en el borde de la cual habia aparecido tambien una inscripcion en runas antiguas

- a la vida regresamos, y con ella nos quedamos, hasta que llegue la verdadera hora – Aslan tradujo la insripcion, Susan busco con la mirada y vio que la Lucy fantasma ya no estaba ahi, y vio la llorosa mirada de Aven – ponganlos ahi- dijo señalando las tres hendiduras que habia en la placa, cuando lo hiceron, salidas de la nada una ramas verdosas enroscaron cada fruto en un apretado nudo de planta,y las letras empezaron a resplandecer- Aven ponte en la cabeza, Regina a su lado derecho, Susan a su lado izquierdo- dijo señalando las tres esquinas correspondientes a la Segunda Mesa de Piedra, luego el camino y casi salto sobre la esquina de los pies de Lucy

Geneb se separo y se sento sobre sus patas traseras, esperando que la gran magia diera resultado

- tomense de las manos-

Ellos asi lo hiceroin luego Aslan se volvio a Aven

- besa a Lucy con toda la pasion y el amor que puedas sentir- lo dijo todo, Aven espero escuchar algo mas que esa intimidante peticion, sabia que eso era serio pero se sentia un poco... pero no habia tiempo para juegos...

La primera pala dio contra la tierra de un modp implacable como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo, despues de que el orador termino la ceremonia frente al mausoleo los obreros telmarinos comenzaron a abrir las tumbas en donde reposarian los cuerpos y alrededor comenzaron a cabar para enterrar a los demas, todo el mundo continuaba rezando por el bienestar de sus almas y cada uno estaba frente a un feretro de cristal, parecia que iban a ser los ultimos en ser puestos en el mausoleo para despues cerrarlo definitivamente, por que asi habian decidido lo soberanos, primero estaban los narnianos y luego sus reyes, era una escala en la cual nadie era el primero ni el ultimo, pero la razon ingenua era que querian alargar la maldita despedida.

Aven poso sus labios frios sobre la boca tibia de Lucy y la lleno con un beso inocente en el que imprimio a la vez toda la pasion y todo lo que sentia por Lucy, las letras seguian brillando de aquella forma, como si una luz plateada dentro de la misma placa pasara de adelante hacia atrás, las ramas se continuaron elevando, hasta que ningun rastro de blanco fue visible. Una musica sobrenatural comenzo a sonar, para los oidos de los tres, que pensaban solo en las personas amadas, un viento igual de tibio agito los cabellos de las damas y la melena de Aslan y Geneb,

la musica continuaba sonando y era un sonido terriblemente fascinador, entraba por tus sentidos y te hacia sentir que nada era imposible y que el amor era la unica razon importante para vivir sobreponiendose a las otras razones...

cuando la puerta del mausoleo estaba a punto de cerrarse, Peter Caspian, Edmund y Miranda escucharon en sus cabezas un sonido sobrenatural, una musica...era preciosa, era como estar en el cielo sin estar realmente alli, (que memo suena eso no?, perdon no lo pude evitar, pero todos saben que hay formas de accesar al cielo sin estar alla...ejem, ejem perdon), era asombrosamente placentero, algo le dijo a Peter, quien era el que sostenia la puerta, que no la cerrara. Con curiosidad manifiesta los cuatro personajess entraron al mausoleo completamente extrañados, ahi los respectivos ataudes de cristal se hallaban dispuestos en linea cada uno con un ramo encima, Peter miro con dolor a Regina y a Susan

Repentinamente, en cada uno de los ataudes ocurrio algo parecido a una explosion y cada cristal del que estaban hechos estallo en pedazos con un sonido fuerte, uno tras de otro, ninguno se protegio por que los cirtales estallaron en sus sitios, y magicamente ningun fragmento corto la muerta piel, solo quedaron los dos cuerpos y los ramos encima de las piedras mientras los cristales ya rotos se evaporaban como arena llevada por el viento

Caspian lo supo, lo intuyo, y por encima de todo lo deseo con locura, y fue tal la alegria que lo embargo que se acerco al cuerpo de Susan y la llamo al oido, absoluta y rotundamente seguro de que ella podia oirlo

- te estoy esperando...- luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, y con gran alegria noto que tenia una temperatura tibia

- por dios que es lo que esta pasando?- dijo Peter dando dos pasos, alejandose de la puerta y acercandose al feretro de Regina

La musica se hizo insesante y a la vez mas poderosa, un extraño viento salido de no sabian donde comenzo a agitar dentro del mausoleo donde no se podia ver nada mas que las seis personas, los dos cadaveres, Peter Edmund Miranda y Caspian, y los dos ramos,

en ese momento y a pesar de ser tarde todos entendieron que no habia terminado, no aun

Aven dejo de besar a Lucy y unas lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de ella, en ese momento ella abrio los ojos, el viento aun no habia dejado de soplar hasta que ella los abrio, en el momento en el que esto ocurrio, Aslan se desvanecio y el viento ceso...

- Aven- fue la primera palabra que pronuncio Lucy, en seguida el la levanto y la enterro en sus brazos con fuerza

Susan sollozo y cuando Lucy dejo de abrazar a Aven esta se acerco y abrazo a Lucy consternada

- lo siento mucho Lucy... nunca supe...- pero Lucy no la dejo continuar solo le dijo- ahora estasmos juntas

Regina se acero y extendio su mano timidamente por el hombro de Lucy, cuando esta se dio la vueta y la abrazo Regina se sintio confundida y le devolvio el abrazo Lucy le dijo

ahora si que Peter se pondra feliz, las tres mujeres que ama de vuelta a el -

Regina se sonrojo un poco y los cuatro se volvieron a Geneb, sintiendose diferentes, tenian un peso en la region del corazon

- ahora laten de nuevo- dijo Geneb, quien no habia desaparecido contemplandolos

Lucy se separon de Aven y le dijo

- donde esta Aslan?- Regina y Susan tambien lo buscaron con la mirada

- ya cumplio, hizo lo que debia hacer, era eso lo que necesitaba para estar definitivamente en las puertas de El Final

- que quieres decir con eso?- Lucy necesitaba una explicacion

- te devolvio la vida, a todos ustedes, y esto representa un valor moral muy grande...tanto asi que se le permitira la entrada alla, la que debio tener hace mucho, la que nunca pudo tener a menos que realizara un segundo sacrificio, primero con su hermano en la Primera Mesa de Piedra, ahora con ustedes, en la segunda, ahora...

Dio un profundo silvido que mas bien fue soplido, y fue cuando todos ellos se dieron cuenta de que el escenario lucia real y ante ellos se extendia un cielo interminable, del cual descendieron volando, cuatro poderosas aguilas blancas como la nieve

- es hora de regresar al mundo- dijo Geneb

Aven ayudo a Lucy a bajar de la piedra Susan miro a Geneb y le dijo

- gracias por todo- no pòdia controlar la voz de la felicidad, por fin iva a estar a su lado, se inclino y abrazo a Geneb aferrandolo de las crines, un par de lagrimas calleron sobre la melena de el leon que se agito un poco, Susan se alejo y limpio las que ahora rodaban por su mejilla diciendo

- lo siento...- Regina hizo lo mismo que ella y le dijo

- gracias nuevamente,-

Lucy se demoro mas tiempo, le susurro unas cosas al oido de Geneb que solo el escucho, luego lo abrazo tambien pero ni una sola lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, Aven le dio un abrazo tambien agradeciendo. Y luego cada uno monto sobre las gigantescas aguilas blancas

- que pasara contigo?- pregunto Regina, era injusto que el se quedara en el Pasillo Interminable, para siempre

- seguire a Aslan en cuanto ustedes se vayan, su sacrificio alcanzo para mi, ahora si voy a encontrar la paz que tanto anhelaba

los cuatro agradecieron nuevamente y empezaron a preparase para el vuelo

- agarrenlas bien a estas horas los cristales ya se habran roto

- dale las gracias a Aslan de nuestra parte- dijo Lucy con la voz rota

las cuatro aguilas despegaron y comenzaron a volar hacia el cielo a una velocidad de rayo,

los minutos pasaban y todos estaban impacientes, la musica no cesaba pero no era aburridora, nunca podria serlo...Peter y Caspian miraban a esos cadaveres como si quisieran devorarlos por todas la emocines, Caspian se preguntaba si estaba suponiendo correctamente pero a ninguno le importo, esos minutos eran preciosos, tanto si volvian a la vida como si no

El poderoso chillido de un aguila dejo oir su eco por encima de todo lo demas Miranda salio y el sol le dio de lleno en la cara , cuando lo hizo tuvo que apartarse por que repentinamente una rafaga de luz blanca paso por su lado a una velocidad increible y entro al mausoleo, con la misma velocidad exploto en un millar de pequeñas luces por encima de los cuatro espacios

Por la fuerza con que lo hizo y por la luminosidad, Caspian, Peter y Edmund, se lanzaron al suelo y se cubrieron la cabeza, se escucho una fuerte explosion y los subditos quisieron entrar para mirar que habia pasado pero una fuerza sobrenatural empujo a Miranda dentro y despues de que esto se hizo las puertas se cerraron fuertemente

Pasaron mas largos minutos...hasta que Caspian solo fue conciente de escuchar una voz que jamas creyo volveria a oir

- llegamos...

**BUENO AHI TA, TODAVIA NO SE ACABA, AUNQUE FALTA POCO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y POR LEER**


	15. Un Nuevo Inicio

Como lo habia sentido antes el aire perforo sus pulmones como si nunca los hubiera usado, sus ojos azules se abrieron y lo primero que vieron fue el techo domo con vitrales grises y azules, luego escucho un jadeo entrecortado y se vio levantada de su ataud con tanta prisa que casi cae, si no es por que unos brazoz fuertes la ciñeron a un pecho amplio, sabia de quien era ese olor y esa ansiedad, por que a pesar del relativo poco tiempo que habian compartido, habia llegado a conocerlo, y cuando las manos de el viajaron por toda su espalda para enredarse en sus cabellos y de ahi a su cara para levantarla de su pecho, no fue conciente luego de nada mas que de el beso apasionado que èl le dio, el beso del rey a su reina, a su futura y eterna esposa. Fue asi como Susan vivio su rescurreccion. Ahora ya podia asegurar que nada podia separarlos, ni siquiera la muerte a la que habian derrotado, ni siquiera ella podia poner limites, ni siquiera ella...

Caspian solo fue conciente de que estaba vivo cuando escucho su voz, despues la pasion que lo embargo fue mas alla de su poder de voluntad, se avalanzo sobre ella solo para comprobar que estaba viva, como lo imagino, soño y deseo, y si lo estaba, ningun cadaver hablaba ni respiraba ni mucho menos lloraba, no estaba tibio, y no podia besarlo como solo lo besaba ella, ahi estaba viva para ser su mujer, para quedarse a su lado para siempre, ahora si que nunca mas la dejaria partir, como la amaba...

Mientras los jovenes amantes vivian su reencuentro, Peter estaba estatico mirando a el cajon con vidrios recien rotos de Regina, no se movio de su sitio conciente de solo las palabras amorosas que Caspian dirigia en susurros a los oidos de su hermana mientras casi la ahogaba por la fuerza de su abrazo, el solo se quedo quieto contemplando a Regina, con el corazon palpitandole en el pecho, como ella clavaba sus ojos enrojecidos en el, y se levantaba de ahi, permanecio solo unos segundos quieta pero como si de una fuerza sobrenatural se tratara camino hasta donde el, el casi corrio hacia donde ella y sin meditarlo la abrazo hasta que la levanto de el suelo, el perfume jamas olvidado de sus cabellos lleno su nariz que apoyada sobre su hombro, respiraba la vida que emanaba de ella, cuando la solto suavemente en el suelo ella levanto su rostro hacia el y èl limpio las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas, los pulgares de el se deslizaron por la piel mientras la miraba

- mi mujer...- dijo sencillamente antes de bajar su cabeza y fundir sus labios a los de ella mientras la sujetaba de el cuello, los labios de ella presionaron los suyos tambien y luego de varios minutos se separaron, sonriendo uno al otro, finalmente...

Aven y Lucy permanecieron tomados de la mano rezagados contemplando la emotiva escena como parte de el publico que los esperaba afuera cuyas voces sorrprendidas demostraban que aquellos quienes habian muerto en la guerra aparte de las jovenes reinas, eran los grifos, centauros, minotaurso y demas, el resplandor dorado penetro al mausoleo y la puerta se abrio, Aven y Lucy fueron los primeros en salir y recibieron las ovaciones de todo el mundo ahi congregado, les siguieron Peter y Regina y una nueva orda de aplausos, luego Caspian y Susan, igual tomados de las manos,

Edmund miro a Miranda y ella a el, el se acerco y le tomo la mano para besarsela

- dentro de unos años seremos lo suficientemente grandes para casarnos, pero no quiero que lo olvides, desde este momento estas prometida a mi, y nada de lo que digas o hagas lo detendra

la joven se sonrojo y miro las manos de ambos entrelazadas

- nada lo va a detener- se rio un poco y Edmund le tomo el rostro en las manos

- dejames besarte, necesito hacerlo...- penso que ella se negaria, por pudor, por la razon que fuera pero ella no hizo ningun movimiento negativo

- se supone que sere suya en tiempo, asi que...

- no se supone...tu eres mia- poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno beso, y luego tomados de la mano fueron los ultimos en salir

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

la mujer dejo que un rizo cayera sobre la desnuda espalda, pero su vestido era hermoso, era blanco bordado de flores preciosas, estaba atado al cuello con flores y de ahi descendia haciendose mas grande para cubrir su pecho y de ahi deslizarse hasta la punta de sus pies, en su espalda la cual estaba descubiera hasta la linea de la cintura, pendia una larga cadena dorada que lanzaba destellos y la cola del vestido caia en largas dimensiones, todo blanco, los zapatos primorosos ataban sus pies nerviosos y el cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño del cual pendian unos cuantos rizoz oscuros, sobre su cabeza descansaba la corona dorada, se miro al espejo mientras Marcel soltaba el ultimo rizo,

-perfecta- le dio solamentee admirando su figura a travez del espejo- el rey se va a morir cuando la vea

- preferiria que se quedara impresionado, no me gustaria que muriera hoy- dijo Susan sonriendo, desde su regreso Marcel habia sido la mujer que la habia apoyado en todo y la habia ayudado a preparar el matrimonio, tanto el suyo como el de Peter y Regina

- entonces se soprendera mucho- dijo Marcel dejando ahora si el ultimo rizo caer sobre sus hombros, Susan se dio la vuelta y le dio un leve abrazo,

- gracias por todo

- a su servicio, ahora ire a ayudar a terminar a la princesa, su padre no debe demorar

el padre de Regina habia avisado de su visita a Beruna a su hija, estaba un poco mejor de salud y podia andar, Peter se habia tomado la molestia de ir hasta las montañas a invitarlo en persona y pedirme la mano de su hija, fue dificil pero el final el hombre accedio, queria ver su hija feliz y Peter juro sobre el honor que la iba a hacer feliz, y lo dijo con tal veracidad que no lo pudo dudar, ahora estaba en camino, una semana despues de que esto ocurriera para la boda de su hija.

Edmund amarro la corbata de encaje de Peter con tanta gracia como hubiera podido hacerlo Marcel, luego le paso la chaqueta negra y le dio una cepillada, luego lo admiro, todo un rey a punto de contraer matrimonio, tras el se hallaba la larga capa azul, bordeada de blanco, lista para ser amarrada a su cuello como atuendo del rey , Edmund tomo la corona y se la puso, Peter lo miro y luego sin previo aviso los dos muchachos se abrazaron con hermandad

- mucha suerte Peter,- le dijo, Peter lo escucho y se separo un poco

- no me des tanta suerte, a ti te espera lo mismo en unos pocos años

Edmund se intimido un poco, pero Peter tenia Razon ahora tenia 16 años, y Mirada era tres menor que el, en cuatro años estaria posibilitado para casarse , y Miranda ya estaba prometida a el, sonrio y asintio con la cabeza

- pero por ahora eres tu el que se va a atar-

continuaron arreglandose sus ropas para la ceremonia

Aven apreto la hebilla de la bota que se puso y miro a Caspian que estaba terminando de ponerse la capa azul de un color un poco mas claro que la de Peter, jamas se habia sentido tan nervioso en su vida, iba a contraer matrimonio y estaba seguro de que duraria para siempre, como su amor por Susan, ella seria la madre de sus hijos, envejecerian juntos, moririan juntos, como debia ser, sonrio mientras se escuchaban las camapanadas que anunciaban el primer llamado a las parejas, al tercero debian acudir en marcha

- jamas me habia sentido tan nervioso- confeso mirando a Aven

este a su vez lo miro y sonrio de lado

- y eso que no has visto a tu novia- Aven habia conseguido colarse un momento en la habiatacion donde Susan se estaba arreglando y habia podido verla, antes de que Marcel lo sacara casi de una oreja

- hubiera querido ser tu en ese moento- dijo Caspian, desde esa misma mañana habia ansiado verdaderamente ver a Susan, pero debia ser paciente, la tenia para toda la vida,

- mala suerte, ahora termina lo que estas haciendo que los que llegaremos tarde seremos nosotros.

- ojala estuvieras aquí madre- dijo Lucy arrodillada ante un pequeño altar en una de las alas del castillo- estoy segura que desde donde estes, nos veras, y velaras por nosotros, por nuestra felicidad, gracias por traernos de vuelta y gracias a ti Aslan y a ti Geneb, nada de esto estaria pasando si no fuera por ustedes- se levanto el vestido y se dio la vuelta vio a Aven venir hacia ella, sintio que su corazon palpitaba mas fuerte, se sintio un poco tonta

-como estas?- quiso saber el

- bien, un poco cansada pero bien-

- luces estupenda- dijo el deslizando una corta pero significativa mirada de aprecio por el atuendo blanco de Lucy

- debo llevar la cola del vestido de Susan- dijo Lucy conciente de sentir las mejillas calientes

- te ves hermosa...- Aven se acerco y le tomo la mano, le dio un suave beso y luego se acerco a ella, como era mas alto ella tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos- cuando crezcamos, voy a casarme contigo, y seria un honor ser acpetado por la reina

Lucy puso su mano encima de la de el y le dijo

- el tiempo dira...

- a mi no me importa el tiempo, soy un niño si, pero estoy enamorado de ti Lucy Pevensie.

Lucy se acerco y le dio un abrazo a Aven, aun contra su pecho le dijo en voz tan baja que el creyo que habia sido un susurro de viento

- yo tambien te amo, Aven

el se sobrecogio al escucharla decir eso, luego dejo de abrazarla y la tomo de la mano

- es tiempo-

ambos bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la gran iglesia del pueblo

- es hora señorita- dijo una voz tras Regina que estaba sentada en la amueblada silla , esta se puso de pie y sonrio, hacer eso sin tambalearse le causaba infinita alegria, vio a la mujer que la llamo y le dijo

- como me veo- se dio la vuelta su vestido era tambien blanco con flores pero al contrario de el de Susan iba por los hombros y caia en numerosos pliegues de falda,

- como una mujer que finalmente ha alcanzado la felicidad

Regina asintio, si por fin iba a tener lo que siempre habia soñado, junto al hombre que inevitablemente se habia robado su corazon

dos carruajes llegaron a la ilgesia magnanima, de ellos bajaron Edmund, Peter, Aven y Caspian, los cuatro cruzaron el umbral pero al llegar al altar Edmund y Aven se metieron en las primeras filas uno a cada lado del el otro, Caspian y Peter se pusieron igual pero frente a el altar, era una iglesia enorme con muchas imagenes y vitrales que hacian juego con el labrado empredrado

Regina y Susan subieron a los carruajes de ellas y emprendieron camino seguidas de Miranda y Lucy, camino a la iglesia

la marcha nupcial comenzo a sonar, Peter y Caspain estaban uno a cada lado de las sillas, y miraron hacia la entrada, por ella en ese momento estaba entrando Regina del brazo de su padre y Susan del brazo del profesor Cornelius, caminaban al ritmo de la marcha, demasiado lento según el concepto de Caspian, queria sentirla ya a su lado, se veia demasiado hermosa, casi parecia un angel, sonrio mientras los ojos de ambos inevitablemente se quedaban conectados, como la promesa de la futura felicidad que añoraba esperarlos. La gente los miraba y pensaba que no podrian ser mejores monarcas, y asi era

el padre de Regina y ella llegaron hasta donde Peter el miro a su hija y luego a el y le dijo

- no me queda mucho tiempo asi que seras tu quien cuide de ella de ahora en adelante,- le puso la mano de ella en la de el, Peter sintio la suavidad de la piel aun a travez del encaje del guante que subia cubria su antebrazo, la miro y trato de decirle con la mirada todo lo que sentia en ese momento, amor pasion, admiracion por su belleza, y felicidad de estar a su lado, beso la mano enguantada y estrecho la de su padre

al mismo tiempo Susan llego con Cornelius hasta donde Caspian quien no habia movido sus ojos de ella en toda la marcha, el suave color rosado de las mejillas de Susan lo hizo estremecer,

- le vas a abrir un hoyo mi señor...- dijo Cornelius, Susan solto una suave risa, que casi no se escucho y esto saco un poco a Caspian de su ensimismamiento, Cornelius continuo- creo que no tengo que decirte nada, se de antemano que la vas a hacer feliz y amada.- entrego la mano de Susan y ambos se miraron, con lentitud se dieron la vuelta

los cuatro jovenes caminaron hacia el altar, en donde tendria lugar su matrimonio, alli el sacerdote los estaba esperando,

Miranda y Lucy permanecian a ambos lados como madrinas y damas de honor, al lado de cada una, Edmund y Aven ataviados con sus trajes, mas concentrados en las chicas que tenian en frente que en las jovenes parejas...

Caspian dezlizo la dorada sortija en la mano de Susan, y ella con el, pronunciaron los votos y juraron amarse por toda la eternidad, lo mismo ocurrio en el caso de Peter y Regina, cuando el sacerdote dijo

-son declarados ante la ley Narniana y Divina, Marido y Mujer-

todos aplaudieron mientras ellos las besaban en un cuadro digno de verse y admirarse, luego tomados de la mano salieron de el recinto a la reuniion que tendria lugar en el castillo de Beruna

- aceptas bailar conmigo?- Edmund extendio la mano hacia Miranda, y ella le sonrio

- no se bailar- se sonrojo un poco al hacer esta afirmacion pero la verdad era que siempre habia estado tan preocupada por aprender de las hierbas y sus poderes curativos con Marcel que nunca tuvo tiempo para asistir a las clases de etiqueta

- conmigo aprenderas- el sabia como hacerlo su madre siempre decia que a una mujer le gustaba que el hombre conociera acerca de baile, y les habia enseñado a el y a Peter en sus largas horas de tedio, al no poder asistir a clase por la guerra, ahora agradecia a su madre por que bailaria con la chica que le gustaba

Miranda se levanto sonriendo timidamente, y ambos fueron al centro del hall, para entonces la respiracion de Miranda se habia hecho pesada en especial por que irracionalmente Edmund no le habia quitado la vista de encima, cuando llegaron al centro intentaron inmiscuirse en la coreografia que todos seguian, Edmund la sujeto con firmeza de la cintura con una mano, y le agarro la otra fuertemente, Miranda cerro los ojos por unos insantes pensando en su torpeza, pero cuando comenzaron a moverse se dio cuenta de que el estaba a cargo de toda la situacion, se movian con lo que a ella le parecio que era gracia y despues de unos minutos estaba sonriendole

- vaya...- decia ella sonrprendiendose de lo bien que lo hacia, cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos golpeo su menton e intendo apartarse disculpandose, pero el la retuvo con fuerza de la cintura, sintio su pecho pegado a el de el y su mano la apreto mas fuerte que antes, casi sin dejarla respirar, pero sin poder apartarse,

-no sabes de lo que soy capaz si te llegas a separar de mi en estos momentos-

ella sonrio por lo bajo, era propio de Edmund salir con esos comentarios, con los cuales invetablemente despertaba su inocente pasion, cumpliria catorce años y ya sentia que lo amaria para toda la vida, el busco su oreja por entre sus cabellos y le dijo al oido provocandole un estremecimiento que , al estar tan cerca, Edmund sintio con todo su cuerpo, se sintio agradablemente feliz,

-me gusta estar cerca de ti, y lo estare por mucho tiempo asi no quieras-

ella rio nuevamente y le dijo

- jamas desearia lo contrario-

contiuaron bailando

Caspian bailaba con Susan en medio de la otra gente la musica los envolvia y de vez en cuando se miraban hubo un momento en que le dijo

- quiero que me des muchos hijos-

Susan casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, tosio un poco y lo miro

- cuantos hijos quieres tener?- sintio que la sangre afluia a sus mejillas

- muchos, muchos sanos, fuertes con tus ojos, quiero que sean como tu

Susan dijo

- no creo que solo sean como yo, despues de todo tu tambien debes contribuir a crearlos

- que te parece que empiece a contribuir justo ahora- sus labios rozaron sus sienes y mejillas- dame un beso

a pesar de la gente mirandolos Caspian tomo a Susan de la cintura y la acerco a el en un beso demasiado apasionado para publico pero por un momento Susan se olvido de ello, solo para sentir las manos de Caspian recorriendo su espalda, y sus labios besando y mordiendo los suyos, cuando se separaron la respiracion de ambos era agitada

- quiero que esta celebracion pase muy pronto, muero por que se acabe ya,- lo dijo para molestarla y para ver como el rubor acudia sin falta a sus mejillas

en los jardines del castillo caminaba Regina pensando, y sintiendose tan feliz como a una niña a la que le dan un regalo acababa de hablar con su padre y lo que le dijo la dejo feliz y a la vez triste " me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado, ahora podre morir en paz , por que se que te he dejado en buenas manos, se que sera un buen rey y tu una buena reina, nunca nos faltara nada, morire pero siempre estare viendote y velando por ti nunca lo olvides y no sufras por mi muerte, por que es el camino que debo recorrer, y que voy a recorrer a gusto ahora que estas feliz"

se enjugo las lagrimas y estaba dispuesta a volver a la fiesta cuando un par de brazos la ciñeron por la cintura aun cuerpo tibio

- ya estaba preocupandome...- Regina sintio la voz de Peter en su oido, y dio la vuelta a su cabeza para mrirarlo-

- solo me apetecia un paseo- el desencio sus labios y beso su mejilla- luego la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar

- mañana partiremos a Cair Paravel, ya esta completo, alli vamos a reinar, que te parece?

- Me parece que sere feliz donde sea que estes tu, no importa si es en una cabaña o en un castillo

Peter sabia que iba a decir eso, la detuvo de la mano y le dio la vuelta para besarla, fue un beso lento al principio, pero cuando ella enterro las manos en sus cabellos casi haciendo caer a corona, la cordura de Peter desaparecio, la aferro de la cintura acercadola a el y fundiendo sus labios con pasion, degustandolos y anhelando aun mas, que tan largo se le habia hecho ese dia sin besarla una vez, sentia un cosquilleo de placer al pensar en lo que vendira despues, la deseaba y mucho y, por la manera en que las manos de ella se movian por su cabello y cuello, ella pensaba lo mismo que el

- debemos regresar- dijo ella, quien fue la primera en recobrar la cordura

- quiero que estemos juntos

Regina interpreto correctamente el significado de sus palabras, ella tambien se moria por estar con el pero nego con la cabeza

- no aquí, seria un lugar demasiado frio

Peter sonrio y le dio un beso rapido

- tienes razon, debe ser perfecto...- la beso otra vez y luego se dirigieron a la recepcion que estaba teniendo lugar

uno de los faunos por fin solto a Lucy del baile, luego de haberla tenido como pareja durante tres piezas seguidas, ella reia hasta que vio apoyado en una de las columnas a Aven que la miraba ceñudo, y a la vez divertido, ella miro el fruncimiento en su frente y se disculpo con el fauno, camino con lentitud hacia el y le dijo

- sucede algo malo?- ya no habia sonrisa en su rostro solo se habia quedado con el fruncimiento de cejas

- no has bailado conmigo en toda la noche, pero si con aquel fauno..

- pero Aven, tu no me dijiste...

- acaso tengo que decirtelo- dijo el levantando un poco la voz

- bailemos entonces...- Aven la estaba probando se estaba haciendo el enfadado, pero solo era para ver la preocupacion en el rostro de Lucy, y para ver como ella se enfadaba tambien

- no quiero bailar, vete con tu fauno

- no seas tonto, vamos- dijo ella tomandole la mano, sin dejarlo protestar se dirigieron al centro del hall y el le dijo

-que no te vea bailar con ese fauno en una o tal vez miles de piezas

Lucy nego con la cabeza, y bailo con el unos instantes un poco enfadada, si Aven hubiera tenido el mas minimo interes en que bailaran juntos se lo hubiera pedido, el la acerco a su hombro y le dijo

- no estoy enfadado, solo celoso. Tienes que enteder que el tiempo en que no estas conmigo es una torura para mi.- Lucy nego con la cabeza y lo miro

- no tienes por que sentir celos, yo nunca...

no, es verdad, tu nunca...por que tu eres mia, y seras mia cuando el tiempo pase, tu te vas a casar conmigo, y vas a ser la madre de mis hijos- hablaba y hablaba y Lucy lo escuchaba, sabia muy bien que el tenia e iba a tener razon pero sin embargo para vengarse un poco le dijo

- solo tengo 12 años, en el tiempo que se necesita para que pueda estar en edad de casarme pueden pasar muchas cosas...

.-las unicas cosas que pueeden pasar en ese tiempo, es que yo te ame mas y tu a mi igual- dijo el con ira contra su mejilla, Lucy supo que ya era suficiente,

- estoy mas que segura de eso,- Aven le iba a dar un beso pero ella le puso la mejilla

- no se te ocurra Peter y Edmund estan aquí y justamente ahora te estan mirando

asi era, cuando Aven levanto la cara vio a ambos hermanos, Edmund bailando con su hermana Miranda y a Peter entrando en ese momento con las mejillas rojas y de la mano de Regina, que tenia los labios rojos e hichados, Aven sosprecho que no se debia al maquillaje, ambos lo miraban ceñudos, tenia razon, debia ser mas cuidadoso, debia esperar a que Lucy fuera mayor para poder besarla frente a sus hermanos, pero diablos queria darle un beso, con el ceño de èl un poco menos fruncido siguio bailando con Lucy

Marcel y los demas bailaban al unisono de la musica, mientras se acercbaan al baquete de la mesa a comer o picar algo de vez en cuando, el salon estaba iluminado con velas y lamparas de gas, habia cintas de tela blancas y flores por todo el lugar, todo el mundo estaba feliz

- lo conseguiste Aslan, y te agradezco por ello- fue un pensamiento fugaz de Lucy que fue respuesto en la lejania con un:

- lo conseguimos, todos nosotros-

el rugido de satisfaccion dejo oir por largos segundos su entonacion

Caspian cerro la puerta tras el y observo la espalda rigida de Susan, estaba nerviosa y el lo sabia, era su primera experiencia, el ya la habia tenido algunas veces por orden de su tio Miraz cuando el aun vivia, decia que debia ser un hombre completo para ser rey, a el le hubiera gustado ser como ella, puro, para poder entregarse por primera vez, pero ahora no iba a pensar en eso, ahora estaba Susan y todo el amor y el deseo que sentia por ella, ella se quedo quieta en medio de la habitacion iluminada profusamente con velas, a que el diera el primer paso, cuando el la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su pecho un estremecimiento la recorrio, era el miedo de la primera vez, cuando el comenzo a desabrochar el cordon que sostenia el vestido de ella de el cuello y luego seguia con los de la cintura, empezo a temblar, pero no era frio, era una extraña combinacion de temor a lo desconocido y curiosiodad por lo que vendira despues, cuando Caspian comenzo a besarle el cuello, el le dijo entre cada beso que imprimia

- no voy a hacerte daño-

el suspiro, el aire que rozo la oreja de Susan fue suficiente para que se diera la vuelta y le dijera

- no tengo miedo, quiero ser tuya, de todas las maneras posibles- enredo los dedos en su cabello y lo acerco para que la besara, el la beso apasionadamente intentando contenerse pero con ella no podia, solto el vestido y con sus manos acaricio la espalda desnuda y pecosa de Susan

ella suspiro cuando el abandono su boca para sembrar un camino de besos al rededor de su cuello, la levanto en brazos y la llevo a la cama adoselada, cuando la poso alla, la miro a los ojos y le beso la frente

- tienes razon, voy a hacerte mia de todas las maneras posibles

la pasion y el amor que sentian el uno por el otro los acompaño esa noche como Caspian decia " es hora de hacer muchos niños" pero mas que hacer hijos era hora de amarse y entregarse uno a otro con la intensidad y con cuanta frecuencia sus cuepos les permitieran

cuando Peter y Regina entraron a la habitacion asignada, entraron besandose apasionadamente, Peter no lo habia tolerado por mas tiempo y mas cuando Regina le sonrio inocentemente en la escalera, la beso por que necesitaba del nectar de su boca, por que necesitaba saciarse de ella aunque sabia que eso era imposible, nunca se saciraria de ella por que estaba ferozmente enamorado, de su voz de lu cuerpo de sus labios, de ella,

cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos, tal como a Susan y a Caspian, aparte de el amor los unia la pasion y el deseo, la volvio a besar sintiendose enfermo sin sus labios, ella estaba temblando pero a la vez queria complacerlo, el se habia convertido en su todo, el primer y ultimo hombre que la amo y la amaria, dejo que las manos de el viajaran a su cuerpo y el dejo que las de ella le exploraran su cuerpo, por que la necesitaba y sin ella no podia vivir

cuando ambos cayeron sobre el lecho fue para amarse y saciarse mutuamente, por que habian nacido para estar juntos por que, asi lo habia querido el destino

" por que la vida en ocasiones premiaba a los buenos corazones"

- debo irme- dijo Miranda

- soñare contigo toda la noche, te vere en mis sueños tal como estas hoy, hermosa

ella sonrio y le dio un rapido beso-

- tu seras mia siempre-

- para siempre- dijo Aven si soltar la mano de Lucy – estermos juntos para siempre

**aclaracion : mis niñaas no se si quieran que expanda mas esta noche entre ellos dos, en realidad entre los cuatro, si quieren "expandirla" supongo que saben a lo que me refiero, solo diganlo y haremos un flash back si no, como uds quieran ah y no se ha acabado aun falta el epilogo con los pequeñines, y quien quita que una nueva historia a partir de esta, gracias por leer si leen y si no gracias de todas maneras, por aunque sea visitar el tema las quiero mucho **


	16. Noche P & R

**HOLA MIS BELLAS YO POR aquí OTRA VEZ MOLESTANDO, LES TRAIGO ESTE CHAP COMO UNA ESPECIE DE EXTRAÑA EXTENSION, DE LAS CUALES DESPUES SUPONGO QUE VENDRA EL EPILOGO, LAS GENERACIONES SIGUIENTES TAL VEZ TENGAN HISTORIAS QUE CONTAR, HABLO DE LOS HIJOS DE NUESTROS QUERIDOS REYES Y REINAS, PERO SOLO SI UDS QUIEREN, DE MOMENTO aquí LES DEJO LA NOCHECITA DE LA PRIMERA PAREJA, PERO HE DE ADVERTIRLES QUE NO SE QUE TAN BUENA SEA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS ASI QUE ACEPTO TOMATES Y TODO LO QUE VENGA LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPEREN LA NOCHE DE CASPIAN Y SUSAN **

Cuando Peter y Regina entraron a la habitacion asignada, entraron besandose apasionadamente, Peter no lo habia tolerado por mas tiempo y mas cuando Regina le sonrio inocentemente en la escalera, la beso por que necesitaba del nectar de su boca, por que necesitaba saciarse de ella aunque sabia que eso era imposible, nunca se saciraria de ella por que estaba ferozmente enamorado, de su voz de sucuerpo de sus labios, de ella.

Peter cerro la puerta tras el y se acerco nuevamente fundiendose en un nuevo beso cargado de todas esas emociones, aun besnadola empezaron a caminar torpemente hacia la cama, Regina sentia que su cuerpo iba a explotar por todo el cumulo de sensaciones que tenia en el, queria darle todo a el, ella no importaba, el lo era todo, poso sus manos sobre la capa que Peter tenia aun sonre sus hombros y comenzo a desabrocharla para que cayera a sus pìes, a Peter no podia importarle menos ya que estaba demasiado preocupado soltando los pasadores que Regina tenia en su elaborado peinado, cuando lo hizo el cabello de ella se rego sobre sus manos y el olor a violetas lo inundo, esto hizo que su cuerpo se encendiera aun mas, sus manos se enterraron en su cuero cabelludo y luego las bajo por su cuello, en donde sintio que latia el pulso acelerado y la piel estaba caliente, como la deseaba!

cuando Regina acabo con la capa procedio a quitarle el resto de la ropa de la cintura para arriba, para cuando el amplio torso de Peter estuvo descubierto, las rodillas de Regina chocaron contra el borde de la cama, aun asi Peter no dejo que cayeran ahi, todavia, cuando dejaron de besarse, el le tomo la cara entre las manos y dejo que su mirada se conectara con la de ella en un lenguaje mudo, la acerco aun mas a el y acariciando su espalda, dejo que sus manos llegaran al cierre del vestido de ella, no dejo de mirarla a los ojos en todo el tiempo que se demoro en bajar el cierre y cuando este estuvo en su limite, las manos de el subieron por sus brazos y por sus hombnros para abordar el resto del vestido que comenzo a retirar con deliberada lentitud

Regina sentia que estaba ardiendo de vergüenza, de pasion, de amor, no sabia muy bien cual tal vez fueran las tres, pero no importaba, sentia su cara arder, pero aun asi no se sintio en disposicion de tratar de detenerlo, ni mucho menos apartar su mirada de el, sentia la tela de su vestido rozar la piel que estaba quedando desnuda, libre para el escrutinio de el, cuando se detuvo en su cintura, los ojos de Peter abandonaron los de ella, no le dijo palabra pero ella entendio que debia verla, necesitaba verla, asi que cuando los ojos de el descendieron y oservaron lo que habia dejado al descubierto, ella no lo detuvo, solo bajo la mirada avergonzada, el vestido continuo el resto del camino, y ella aun sentia los ojos de Peter clavados en su cuerpo

demonios, pensaba Peter, era demasiado hermosa para ser real, y deseaba todo de ella en ese momento, aparto sus ojos de su dulce cuerpo y la beso nuevamente incapaz de controlarse, sus manos viajaron por su espalda y apretaron su cintura, casi con brusquedad pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, ambos calleron sobre la cama aun besandose, las manos de el le tocaban los hombros y el cabello, y nuevamente se aparto para mirarla, sus labios estaban inflamados por la fuerza que habia imprimido en ellos pero ella no decia nada, solo se dejaba hacer para complacerlo, queria complacerlo, el la acaricio los labios y le dijo en voz enronquecida por el deseo,

- quiero tocarte...- sus dedos tocaron su labio inferior y su mirada ardiente se poso sobre ellos , ella no respondio al inztante pero la agitacion de su respiracion era evidente, cuand hablo lo hizo en voz tan baja que Peter casi no la oyo

- haz conmigo lo que quieras- estas fueron las palabras que terminaron de encender a Peter, escucho un ahogado gemido de ella cuando una de sus manos se poso sobre su seno derecho

-te necesito...tanto- le dijo besandola mientras sus manos irremediablemente repartian caricias por todo su cuerpo

Regina intentaba ahogar los gemidos que su toque le producian pero, se sentia tan viva que dejo de intentar silenciarlos, ahora los que los callaban eran los besos de el, las manos de ella le tocaron el pecho y la cintura, no se atervia a ir mas abajo y Peter no seria quien la presionaria, despues de todo tenian toda una vida para estar juntos y conocerse

y continuo tocandola marcando lo que consideraba suyo, para ese momento estaba tan desnudo como ella lo estaba, desnudo no solo de cuerop, sino de alma listo para entregarse al amor, para sellar con sus cuepos lo que sus almas ya habian sellado con anterioridad

ella lo seguia acariciando tratando de darle placer, pero Peter sentia placer solo con saberla suya, cuando no tenia ningun preambulo mas que usar, se inclino sobre ella y sobre su respiracion jadeante le dijo

-va a ser doloroso- no queria lastimarla con su pasion, queria que para ambos todo fuera perfecto, como la vez anterior ella se quedo en silencio como si meditara sus palabras, a el ese silencio le hizo mella, por que penso que estaba asustada, pero cuando ella volvio a hablar lo hizo con esa voz que tanto lo enardecia

-no me importa, quiero ser tuya, quiero que seas mio- la beso apasionadamente mientras las piernas de ella insitintivamente se separaban para darle cabida a su fuerte cuerpo

- te amo Regina Ashton, nunca lo olvides- le dijo, continuo susurrandole cosas dulces al oido mientras se abria paso a travez de sus piernas para internarse en ella,

ella solto un gemido que podia ser de dolor como de placer, pero Peter no se lo pregunto, entro en ella lo mas despacio que pudo, para evitarle la dolorosa experiencia, cuando lo hizo la segunda vez ella volvio a gemir y supo que era un gemido de dolor, penso que debia parar pero no lo hizo, despues seria peor,

- estoy lastimndote?- pregunto preocupado

- no- le dijo ella sencillamente

-puedo...- iba a sugerir detenerse pero ella no lo dejo

- quiero que sigas...- ella se estaba abrazando a el con fuerza para intentar mitigar con eso el dolor que sentia, pero su alma estaba en paz, por fin era suya y lo seria siempre, en su dolor habia algo mas, un reconocimiento, un placer que sentia de saberlo dentro de ella, estaban compartiendo sus cuerpos, y era una sensacion que la hacia sentir amada, como ella le amaba

cuando el lo intento la tercera vez la barrera habia cedido completamente, el movimiento nuevamente arranco un gemido de la garganta de ella, pero fue uno demasiado profundo para ser doloroso, y Peter supo que lo peor habia pasado, aun asi para el habia sido perfecto, su suavidad era angelical, le gustaba, la amaba y la deseaba, que mas podia pedirle si ella se estaba entregando aun a sabiendas de lo doloroso que podria llegar a ser?, confiaba en el y eso lo enardecia aun mas, si es que eso era posible,

sus movimeintos fueron lentos, estaba tratando de evitar mas dolor, en un momento quiso parar pero las piernas de ella lo retuvieron , como indicandole que era mejor que terminara, lo hizo aunque se sentia un poco mal, pero diablos, si a pesar de todo lo habia disfrutado, sentirla tan cerca, poder aspirar su aroma

Regina no podia explicar lo que sentia, fuera de el dolor de su primera experiencia, todo era perfecto, el lo era, y a pesar de su anterior dolor, lo que ahora sentia era una sensacion fresca y a la vez enervante, ardiente que se extendia por todo su cuerpo cuando el se movia, en un momento percibio la duda de Peter de continuar, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento le hizo prenderse de el con brazos y piernas rogandole que no se detuviera, podia decir que ahora estaban disfrutando los dos, lo amaba y lo deseaba, tan sencillo como eso, su cuerpo se enfebrecia con cada suave envestida de el cuarpo de Peter, sus manos la acariciaban con la fabulosa mezcla de pasion y ternura, como si ella fuera el objeto mas preciado para el, ella le respondio clavandole las uñas en la espalda, varias veces y abrazandose a el

el momento cuspide se acercaba, Peter queria que no terminara nunca, era demasiado placentero pero aun asi llego a la cima y sintio que el mundo era suyo, su cuerpo se estremecio momentaneamente,

-te amo- Susurro por encima del profundo gemido que broto de la garganta de ella cuando lo alcanzo tambien

despues yacieron abrazados uno al otro, debajo de la sedosa colcha, ella trazaba figuras abstractas con su mano en el pecho de el y el le acariciaba la cara con sus manos y la frente y cabellos con sus labios

- fue hermoso...- dijo ella en algun momento, Peter la observo, tenia razon habia sido hermoso,

- siempre lo sera, siempre...

la beso con ternura, con pasion, con todo junto, ella respondio de igual manera, por que tal como el, para el amor nunca se estaria lo suficientemente cansado

**BUENO aquí ESTA LA PRIMERA NOCHE DE PETER Y REGINA , EL PROXIMO CHAP LA NOCHE DE CASPIAN Y SUSAN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PERO TAL COMO LES DIJE AL PRINCIPIO NO SE QUE TAN BUENA SEAL PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS, **


	17. Amor Mio noche C & S

Caspian cerro la puerta tras el y observo la espalda rigida de Susan, estaba nerviosa y el lo sabia, era su primera experiencia, el ya la habia tenido algunas veces por orden de su tio Miraz cuando el aun vivia, decia que debia ser un hombre completo para ser rey, a el le hubiera gustado ser como ella, puro, para poder entregarse por primera vez, pero ahora no iba a pensar en eso, ahora estaba Susan y todo el amor y el deseo que sentia por ella, ella se quedo quieta en medio de la habitacion iluminada profusamente con velas, a que el diera el primer paso, cuando el la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su pecho un estremecimiento la recorrio, era el miedo de la primera vez, cuando el comenzo a desabrochar el cordon que sostenia el vestido de ella de el cuello y luego seguia con los de la cintura, empezo a temblar, pero no era frio, era una extraña combinacion de temor a lo desconocido y curiosiodad por lo que vendira despues, cuando Caspian comenzo a besarle el cuello, el le dijo entre cada beso que imprimia

- - no voy a hacerte daño-

el suspiro, el aire que rozo la oreja de Susan fue suficiente para que se diera la vuelta y le dijera

- - no tengo miedo, quiero ser tuya, de todas las maneras posibles- enredo los dedos en su cabello y lo acerco para que la besara, el la beso apasionadamente intentando contenerse pero con ella no podia, solto el vestido y con sus manos acaricio la espalda a travez del la delgada tela de un camison interior

ella suspiro cuando el abandono su boca para sembrar un camino de besos al rededor de su cuello, la levanto en brazos y la llevo a la cama adoselada, cuando la poso alla, la miro a los ojos y le beso la frente

- tienes razon, voy a hacerte mia de todas las maneras posibles, pero primero...- Susan cerro los ojos ante la avalancha de sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo, aun con el vestido interior blanco, Caspian se alejo de ella en la cama y levanto una mano para que lo siguiera

- ven – la ayudo a levantarse y se encaminaron hacia el baño victoriano que estaba anexo a la habitacion del rey el le tapo los ojos con las manos antes de abrir la puerta y ella nerviosa pero curiosa le pregunto

- que es?-

- es una sopresa- dijo el cuando abrio la puerta a la nariz de Susan llego el olor exotico de una mezcla de flores, sus aromas penetraron su conciencia y tambien hicieron cierta mella relajante, no sabia que se proponia Caspian con todo eso pero sabia que lo amaba, por encima de cualquier cosa lo amaba cuando el le destapo los ojos vio que el bañó estaba prousamente ilumiando con velas y que en la bañera, que estaba llena de agua, flotaban las flores cuyos aromas habian perforado su mente momentos atrás, el escenario era sencillamente hermoso, sintio que se sobrecogia especialmente cuando el comenzo a besarle nuevamente el cuello, con cada beso que imprimia soplaba sobre su piel ardiente, haciendola temblar, a el ese gesto le causaba un desigual placer, la aferro de la cintura y con lentitud como para que ella no tuviera duda de sus intenciones bajo sus manos hacia sus caderas y en sus piernas apreto un poco la tela que domenzo a subir para retirar por encima de su cabeza, Susan se dejo hacer, tenia miedo, si pero estaba con el, nada podia salir mal

la brisa helada traspaso su piel, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, cerro los ojos un momento pero podia ser conciende de el peso de su respiracion tanto como la de Caspian, intento moderarse y expandir su pecho como ordenaba, sintio que la mano de el bajaba por su brazo y se aferraba con suavidad a la suya, no quiso abrir los ojos solo dejo que el la condujera, Caspian no le dijo nada, al menos con la voz, ya que sin que ella lo supiera el estaba absoriendo el efecto de la piel satinada de ella, de su cuerpo desnudo, y de su cabellos largos, pero podia contenerse queria que su noche, la primera noche de ambos fuera inolvidable. Con lentitud la condujo al borde de la elegante bañera y la insto para que se metiera en ella

Susan metio su pie y la temepratura del agua calmo un poco su piel erizada que estaba mitad asi por el frio y mitad por el resto de sensaciones, aun no entendia como era capaz de permanecer tan pacifica mientras podia setirn el modo en que el la miraba continuo con los ojos cerrados luego de que se percato, hasta que sintio que una esponja suave empezaba a frotar con parsimonia sus hombros, humedeciendolos con la tibia agua, el aplicaba cierta presion en su cuello y esto la relajo bastante, no sabia que podira seguir a continuacion, pero mientrs esto durara sabia que lo iba disfrutar al maximo, el continuo frotandole el resto de ls espalda, contrario a lo que Caspian penso ella le hablo,

- esto es fantastico,- dijo ella en casi un susurro, es suspiro tambien pero por razonez diferentes

- quiero que esta noche sea perfecta, Susan, para ambos- ahi solo estaba manofestando el deseo de sus pensamientos

los hombros de ella se pusieron rigidios un momneto pero sabia que le tenia razon,

- y lo sera...- no queria pedirle tiempo, ella sabia de sobra que estaba preparada, asi no lo estuviera lo estaria por el

- hablando de otros temas...- Susan queria cambiar el tema para relajarse aun mas, sabia que no lo distraeria de su objetivo pero queria jugar- no se si te habras percatado de que mi hermano Edmund...siente algo particular por tu casi hermana Miranda...

pero caspian no se sentia con mas animos para posponer lo inevitable, por que inveitablemnte la deseaba, solto un poco la esponja y comnezo a soplarle en el cuello haciando que parte de las palabras de Susa se quedaran atascadas en su garganta y fueran suprimidas por un suspiro callado

- creo que podemos dejar esa conversacion partuicular para otro momento, no lo crees esposa mia?-

ella lo sabia, despues de todo el era un hom,bre, sonrio por lo bajo mientras los labios de el finalmente se pegaron a su cuello, ella le dio la vuelta a su rostro para mirarlo y con las manos humedas, le acarcio la cara y el descendio la suya rapidamente para estamparle un beso casi con violencia, ella se rio interiormente ante su rapidez pero por otra parte no queria detenerlo , decidio darle tanta pasion como el la estaba requieriendo, al aferrarse a su cuello, con la seria intencion de meterlo a la bañera con ella, el lo previo y en vez de eso metio sus manos por entre el agua para aferrarla de la cintura y acercarla mas a el, enterro sus dedos en su suave piel, y despues acaricio su espalda lentamente pero a la vez aferrandola con fuerza, ella era suya y no habia mas razonamiento posible, y lo seria ahora mucho mas, abandono sus labios para enterrarlos en su cuello y succionarlo con fuerza dejando una marca en el, se arrepintio de ello pero ella no le dio tiempo para denterse, no sabia cual de los dos caminos tomar, ella lo empujaba hacia la balera y el intentaba empujrarla hacia fuera ella se separo de sus labios para respirar agitadamente sobre ellos mientras abandonaba su cuello para empezar a destar los cordones de su camisa

- tienes que tomar una desicion- le dijo ella mientras que sentia que las manos de el irrefrenablmente empezaban a recorrer sin medida todo su cuerpo

- que quieres decir?- dijo el contra la piel cercana a su pecho-

- deberas sacarme de aquí o meterte tu, no podemos estar juntos de esta manera-

- creo que los dos sitios para mi estan bien,- dijo el suspirando y volviendo a sus labios nuevamnete con renovada ansia, finalmente tal como lo tenia previsto, el gano, con destreza la saco de la bañera y la acuno contra su pecho mientras aun se besaban, ella definitivamente era su perdicion, pero que demnoios la necestaba tanto como a respirar, con delizadeza la poso en el lecho,aun humeda, pero eso no le importo, por que solo queria verla, perder su mirada por su cuerpo, y sentirla tan suya ,tanto en hechos como en palabras, ella sonrio y el sintio que su mundo se daba vuelta, termino de quitarse su propia ropa y despues se tendio junto a ella para sentira piel con piel, los besos, apasionados el contacto de sus cuerpos, era incediario, ahi habia mas que amor, mas que deseo, era algo mucho mas grande que el entendimiento y por ello Caspìan deberia estar agradecido, ella estaba mas que lista pàra recibierlo, y despues de esto, penso con una sonrisa placentera, sus hijos estarian mas prontos que a anacer ,

cuando se sumergio en su cuerpo, Caspian sintio que alcanzar el cielo era mas facil de lo que creia, ella era tan tibia y calida a la vez que el contacto era eloquecedor se mantuvo quieto esperando que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia y su gemido se mezclo con los de ella en una suplica a la vez muda,

los movimeintos relajados pero a la vez con la fuerza necesaria para ser embriagadoramente placenteros, ella susurraba en silencio mientras el solo podia pensar en lo mucho que la amaba como siempre, ahora si que nadia nunca iba a poder separarlos, eran el uno del otro,

cuando llegaro a la cima, ambos descendieron de la sublime sensacion solo para permanecer abrazados uno al otro murmurandose medias plabras de amor a los oidos

Caspian se inclino sobre ella poniendo todo su peso en sus codos y la miro a los ojos, ella era tan hermosa

- quiero que nuestros hijos sean como tu- le dijo el

ella sintio la calidez de su mirada y solo pudo pensar en pequeñines corriendo llamandola madre y a el padre

sonrio

- que sean sanos, no importa lo demas-

el le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y volvio a recostarse a su lado abrazandola posesivamente

- tendremos por fin una familia, pero para eso- la apreto mas contra el,- deberemos trabajar duro

las carcajadas silenciosas de ella el se vio obligado a silenciarlas con sus labios, pronto, mas pronto de lo que Caspian hubiera creido la pasion por ella volvio a arder dentro de el

BUENO GENTE LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y HACIENDO UN PARENTESIS EN UNO DE LOS HERMOSOS REVIW QUE VI, SI QUIEREN PUEDO CONTIURA UNPOCO MAS LA HISTORIA HACIA EL RESTO DE LAS PAREJAS, QU YA SERIA COMO EL EPILOGO PERO IGUAL, LO QUE UDS DIGAN MENTRAS TANTO LA HERMOSA NOCHE DE ESTOS DOS QUE NOS GUSTAN TANTO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A UDS TAMBIEN


	18. La Pequeña Travesura

Regina abrio los ojos cuando sintio que unos dedos le rozaron el vientre en donde se podia apreciar una leve curvatura, alli d

Regina abrió los ojos cuando sintió que unos dedos le rozaron el vientre en donde se podía apreciar una leve curvatura, allí donde los dedos la rozaban estaba inusualmente tenso, ella sabia de que se trataba y desde que lo había sabido no había día que no despertar sin sentir los dedos de Peter acariciando al futuro heredero, no el primero, Susan llevaba dos meses de ventaja sobre ellos, pero no importaba, ahora a su felicidad se sumaba el nacimiento de los hijos de ambos, habían pasado casi dos años desde que se casaran pero había sido complicado lograr que las reinas quedaran en embarazo, a pesar que de cómo sus reyes sabían bien se esforzaban mucho por el trabajo…

Regina siguió con los ojos cerrados para jugar con el, Peter la vio, los rayos del sol que penetraban por la ventana hacían juego con sus cabellos, a pesar de el tiempo y todo la seguía amando igual que el primer día, y mas ahora que se habían enterado que finalmente había quedado en estado, se sintió feliz, un hijo, su propio hijo. La dicha los embargo y celebraron de muchas maneras, pero ahora ella dormía, y el quería besarla, no quería despertarla pero su necesidad acaparaba todo lo demás comenzó a acariciar a su bebe primero pero al sentir la tensa y suave piel bajo sus dedos, hirvió por dentro y se inclino sobre el cuello de ella para darle un suave beso, ante eso Regina sonrió perezosamente

- - es muy temprano aun Peter

El sonrió también y con cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso se puso casi encima de ella

- - no me pude contener- dijo el mirándola seriamente- a estas alturas debes estar conciente de todo lo que me produce verte incluso dormida….- ella no le dejo terminar, puso ambas manos en su rostro y lo hizo inclinarse sobre ella para besarla,

- - siempre es bueno escucharlo de vez en cuando- dijo ella cuando el apasionado beso termino

- - te lo diría a todos los segundos si no tuviera las sospecha de que te aburrirías

- - mas vale que lo empieces a intentar desde ahora mismo

El la volvió a besar y no importo que tan de día fuera, esa mañana sus cuerpos fueran uno, otra vez,

Susan soltó las flores que tenia en la mano, no podía creer que fuera eso otra vez, ya le había pasado y Marcel le había explicado que era normal, sin embargo no había podido acostumbrarse, ya que aunque ella le dijo que iba a pasar después de cuatro meses, ya casi los cumplía y esos pavorosos síntomas aun seguían ahí, toco la casi imperceptible comba de su vientre y sonrió aun a pesar de su malestar, siempre lo hacia cuando pensaba en lo que guardaba dentro de si, el malestar volvió nuevamente y no tuvo mas remedio que casi correr hacia uno de los árboles y apoyarse en el e intentar respirar profundo para que las nauseas desparecieran, ella creía que no tenia nada mas que vomitar, y estaba en lo cierto no había querido desayunar por eso, porque sabia que al menos a esa hora estaría dando la vuelta a su estomago y prefirió evitárselo, un par de manos blancas aparecieron ante ella sosteniendo un tazón de madera que Susan identificó como un agua con hiervas, miro hacia arriba y vio a Miranda viéndola con una sonrisa compasiva en los labios y casi con curiosidad

- - bebala, las hará irse- ofreció el tazón Susan que sin preguntarle que era y tal vez mas por el afán de que las nauseas se fueran de una vez se la bebió rápidamente estaba tibia y sorprendentemente el sabor de esa agua no le fue tan desagradable como el resto de la comida

- - gracias- dijo finalmente pudo enderezarse y miro a la joven, había cambiado poco en esos dos años pero algo en sus ojos grises decía que estaba dejando la niñez definitivamente atrás, sabia que era la prometida de su hermano desde hacia dos años y que le faltaba uno para poder convertirse en su esposa, y la apreciaba por eso por que sabia que tenerla a su lado haría a Edmund feliz, Miranda sonrió y solo hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse, dándose la vuelta y mezclándose con el poco de hierba verde que crecía

ya casi se hacia de tarde y decidió que era mejor regresar, estar en el jardín no debía ser tan bueno especialmente cuando hacia tanto frió iba camino cuando escucho unos pasos tras ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a Caspian venir, caminaba con aire decidido, hacia casi tres días que se había ido de caza y Susan creía que todo ese tiempo era una completa tortura para su alma estar lejos de el, Caspian parecía estar pensando o mismo ya que sin mediar palabra entre ellos, casi corrió hacia ella dejando el caballo atrás cuando estuvo mas cerca la tomo en sus brazos como si pesara menos que una pluma y comenzó darle lentas vueltas para no marearla, luego sin mas la beso profundamente, después de largos minutos, separo sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a desperdigarlos por todo su rostro

te extrañe mucho- dijo simplemente, ni un hola, no nada pero Susan entendía con esas palabras había omitido una larga perorata de lo mucho que lo había extrañado de todo lo que la espera de su hijo le había producido, cuando sintió los labios de Caspian en su cuello, y con ella aun en sus brazos le dijo

- - no deberías cargarme, debes estar cansado

- - para mi mujer y mi hijo nunca me voy a sentir cansado de ninguna manera

Comenzó a caminar con ella hacia el castillo mientras le contaba como le había ido en la caza y que el producto estaba aun en el caballo, casi había atrapado al legendario ciervo blanco pero por el momento tuvo que conformarse con uno de color más cercano a la realidad

Entraron a la habitación dándose un largo beso, de aquellos que restaban el aire, lo consumían, cuando ambos cayeron sobre la cama Caspian volvió a susurrar en el odio de Susan un

- - te extrañe- que hizo que todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera

Esa tarde se olvidaron por unas cuantas horas del tiempo

Miranda entro caminando lentamente hacia el castillo, con el tazón aun sostenido delicadamente entre sus manos al doblar una esquina fue cuando un par de fuertes manos la tomaron por la boca y por la cintura y la metieron al resquicio de un esquina, no hizo ningún sonido ni se asusto, solo había una persona que hacia eso con ella, y era a la única que se lo hubiera permitido después de a su hermano, cuando la mano que cubría su boca fue sustituida por un par de labios Miranda puso los ojos en blanco y soltó el tazón, cerro los ojos y disfruto de la pasión que en ese momento el rey Edmund estaba transmitiéndole, cuando finalmente se separaron ella le dijo

- - deberías dejar de hacer eso… un día des estos pensare que eres otra persona y el tazón no golpeara el piso sino unas superficies mucho mas sensibles

Edmund sonrió contra sus labios

- - si este es el premio lo haré mucho mas seguido que antes-

Ella sonrió también, luego se inclino a coger el tazón y el la aprisiono nuevamente contra la pared

- - ya falta tan poco…- susurro sobre sus labios nuevamente y ella sintió que el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente

- - si…muy poco

- - serás completamente mía…- le beso la frente- he soñado con ese día tantas veces

- - y yo… pero debemos ser pacientes, nadie quita de que hasta ese día hayas encontrado a otra persona- dijo Miranda sin mirarlo

- - eso nunca…- la voz sonó tan profunda y veraz que ella levanto su mirada para encontrar la de el fijas en ella de manera casi escandalosa- tu eres la primera y la ultima- dicho esto la beso nuevamente sin poder contenerse, la seda de su labios era demasiado tentadora

Ella respondió con igual ansiedad, el tenia razón había soñado muchas veces con el día en que sería suya de todas las formas, y el seria suyo, como decía Marcel "no hay hechizo que sean mas poderoso que lo que un hombre siente en verdad por una mujer" debía ser eso y por ella estaba profundamente agradecida, de haber encontrado a alguien que la amara de verdad, ella fue quien los separo

- - debo irme, nos veremos en la cena- le dio un rápido beso y se marcho caminando tan elegante y graciosamente como Edmund conocía, es que hasta su forma de caminar lo volvía loco.

Aven salio a caminar, después de la ultima tutoría merecía un respiro, decidió ir a el gran jardín por que sabia que allí encontraría paz y un poco de sobriedad, la extrañaba mucho pero nadie podía hacer nada, todos estaban al corriente de lo que había pasado y solo debían acatar el deseo de la menor de las reinas, pero a el aun le costaba acostumbrarse, solo dos meses….solo dos meses y la tendría de vuelta

Lucy estaba en las montañas, con la familia de Regina, había sido honorada de estar allá para terminar de impartir su educación ,a ella le había parecido perfecto pero quién mas le había insitito que no lo cierra ahora la añoraba con ansias, había pasado allá dos años y el no la había visto, a pesar de que había pedido ir a las montañas era un viaje muy largo y debía impartir su propia educación, pero ya en solo dos meses vería a la reina de su corazón y ella se quedaría para siempre, para hacerse mayor y casarse con el. Por eso esperaría, por el amor

Un año después

El llanto de una criatura se escuchaba por el castillo, mientras una voz tranquilizadora la arrullaba, se calmo,

Los cascos de el caballo resonaron en la empedrada de el patio de llegada, era Lucy quien volvía de cacería, era una adolescente, y podía hacer ese tipo de cacerías, se bajo de el caballo y se dio la vuelta para esperar a Aven que venia tras ella, cuando apareció en el escenario ella le sonrió, el permaneció sobre su caballo esperando lo que ella ya sabia, levanto su mano y con su dedo índice lo llamo

El bajo rápidamente y la tomo en sus brazos para darle un ardoroso abrazo

- - te crees muy lista verdad- le dijo Aven aspirando el olor de su cuello

- - no mas lista… pero mas rápida si- dijo ella riendo un poco dado que la leve barba de Aven le hacia cosquilleas en el cuello

- - mi caballo estaba cansado, a diferencia tuya si corre todos los días

Lucy negó con la cabeza y espero hasta que Aven la pusiera en el suelo

Cuando el se iba a inclinar para besarla ella le presento la mejilla

es tarde ya, la boda es al anochecer y los niños aun no están….

Acabas de darme una muy mala excusa- sin darle tiempo la beso cuidando de que Peter no estuviera asomado a la ventana cuando termino ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, el le acaricio los parpados con los labios

Es en serio…

Y Aven lo sabia a tomo de la mano y juntos subieron a mirar a los herederos, en su habitación preciosamente decorada

Lucy fue la primera en entrar, los niños estaban con dos comadronas quienes estaban ayudando de Regina y Susan a bañar a los tres niños

Así era, Susan había tenido gemelos, Klaus e Isabela, eran unos bebes adorables, Peter era padre de un hermoso niño, al que habían bautizado con el nombre de Ephraim

- - donde están mis preciosos sobrinos…- dijo acercándose con los brazos abiertos, cuando Susan soltó un resoplido

- - ni se te ocurra, antes de tocarlos siquiera primero te lavas,- tenia ambas manos en la bañera y hacia lo posible por que Klaus no saltara de ella a abrazar a su tía

- - pero míralo, quiere estar aquí- dijo Lucy señalándose -

no hagas caso, pequeño, mas adelante me lo agradecerlas

El niño soltó un resoplido y continuo dejando que su madre lo bañara mirando con añoranza los brazos de su tía, al lado de las bañeras junto con las toallas se hallaban los ajuares de los pequeños, ese DIA era la tan ansiada boda de Edmund y Miranda, la que pacientemente habían esperando, sobre todo Edmund, pero es que la edad de casarse para Miranda solo había llegado hacia dos días.

Cuando terminaron de bañar y vestir a los niños estos casi corrió a los brazos de su tía, aun no hablaban pero sus gagueos denotaban afecto y felicidad de verla

Aven la miro desde arriba y solo pudo pensar en como serian sus hijos si los tuviera con Lucy, Miranda se parecía a el y Lucy a su hermano, pero ellos no habían tenido hijos para comparar, así que ese pensamiento debía descansar en su cabeza por el momento, en unos años ellos dos serian lo suficiente mayores para casarse.

Marcel trenzaba el largo cabello de Miranda mientras esta sostenía los adornos blancos que la curandera iba poniendo en sus cabellos, Marcel se sentía orgullosa de que su joven y maravillosa aprendiz fuera a casarse después de haberlo deseado tanto

- - quiero que todo sea perfecto- dijo Miranda a Marcel cuando le paso otro adorno- quiero que Edmund quede feliz, como yo,

y así será mi señora- usted y el joven Edmund son la pareja mas linda - - que he visto, después de, claro esta el rey Caspian y su esposa y el rey Peter

- - y quiero ser el doble de feliz si es que eso es posible,- Miranda le paso el ultimo adorno de flor para la larga trenza que llegaba un poco mas debajo de el final de su espalda

- - así va a ser mi señora, tanto como ellos

Marcel se acerco a Mirando y le puso un frasco en la mano

esto es un aceite especial, mezclelo con agua, y con esto- le paso otro frasco que contenía polvo,- deben beberlo los dos

- - así que quieres que me una a el en esa extraña ceremonia…

- - así es… ustedes, tal como los reyes, están destinados a estar felices para siempre, beban por los dos

Miranda la abrazo y le dijo

- - gracias…

La hora se acercaba

Peter estaba ya en el arreglado monumento de la capilla de Beruna, aquella gigantesca que se encontraba dentro del castillo, con piedra labrada y vitrales espectaculares, en cada una de las filas de madera había un arreglo de flores y un vela, de luz mágicamente azul, dándole al lugar la impresión de estar de noche, vio a Edmund que se arreglaba la túnica continuamente el puso una mano sobre el brazo,

- - ya basta…- le dijo en voz baja

- - no puedo…- el nerviosismo denotaba en su voz y Peter rió por lo bajo pensando que el debió lucir de la misma manera cuando se estaba casando

- - si puedes….por que estoy aquí?- se acerco y le acomodo la capa para que quedara bien, era de color azul oscuro y la ropa de Edmund era gris, tal como el día de su coronación, solo que aquel DIA no lo estaba coronando, no era un niño, y estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio

En ese momento entro al templo Regina, tenia en brazos a Ephraim, quien iba dormido pero vestido con sus mejores galas, Peter lo miro y luego a Regina, tenia un vestido rojo que le sentaba de maravilla, Peter solo podía pensar en la manera de quitárselo, y lo haría, por las barbas doradas de Aslan que lo haría, pero primero la boda de su amado hermano

Regina se acerco y dio un beso a Peter, este le recibió a Ephraim, y lo miro como si aun dudara de su existencia, pero es que tal como a su madre, lo amaba más que a su propia vida

- - Edmund…- dijo Regina titubeante- estas….tan….verde-

Peter reprimió una carcajada, pero se contuvo por el bien mental de su hermano

un poco de miedo jamás le hizo daño a nadie- dijo el sin ser grosero y de mala gana

pero un poco de color normal a la cara tampoco hizo daño a nadie- replico ella se acerco y le dio un abrazo y Edmund casi pudo sentir que ella le transmitía un poco de su serenidad- tranquilízate, todo va a estar de maravilla

Edmund asintió débilmente y después le devolvió el abrazo, los animales y las personas estaban ya entrando.

Caspian entro, llevaba de la mano a Isabella, quien al ver a su tío Edmund corrió casi, a saludarlo cayéndose en el camino dos veces, Caspian la levanto en las dos oportunidades hasta que llegaron al altar en donde había cuatro tronos al lado derecho, para que los cuatro primeros reyes se sentaran, por eso estaban todos llegando al altar

Caspian estrecho la mano de Edmund pidiéndole también un poco de serenidad, pero el chico estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerles siquiera caso, a ellos se sumo Susan que estaba con Klaus cómodamente acomodado en sus brazos pero con la gran diferencia que el si estaba despierto y aferrándose al cuello de su madre por un pequeño susto que le había hecho pasar a Aven en un juego, ella usaba un vestido celeste y llevaba el cabello trenzado pero sin adornos se situó en su trono al lado de Caspian Peter y Regina y sentó a Klaus en sus piernas

Aven y Lucy entraron de la mano, ya a gente se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos pero Peter frunció el ceño, ella era su hermanita, y ya tenia un novio que en un año se convertiría en su prometido y en otros cuatro su esposo, Lucy con esposo, la idea lo sobrecogió, no es que le cayera mal Aven, pero….era su hermanita, por Aslan,

Ambos se situaron en sus respectivos lugares junto a los otros reyes y cuando la gente dejo de entrar se hizo silencio, Lucy se levanto y se dirigió al órgano, que se hallaba pintorescamente engalanado

Llegando en ese momento en el vistoso carruaje, descendió de el, el pie calzado de blanco de Miranda, la música aun no había iniciado, la siguió Cornelius quien era el que la iba a entregar en la ceremonia , ella aferro la rosa que le había dado Marcel hasta que el jugo de esta le impregno la mano, tal como Marcel le había dicho que hiciera, según ella esto le traería buena fortuna, el viento en minutos le seco el jugo y ella se puso el guante de encaje que llegaba hasta el codo, el vestido era blanco, le caía en numerosos pliegues, todos ellos adornados con flores, le ajustaba a la estrecha cintura y era sin mangas, llevaba un collar de brillantes joyas que le había regalado Caspian y tenia una corona de oro blanco sobre los negros cabellos, trenzados, Cornelius le sonrió y le dio el brazo ella lo tomo sonriendo también

El momento había llegado…

Cuando la fiesta termino Miranda desapareció de la recepción diciendo a Edmund que lo encontraría en el claro de bosque, le dio las indicaciones ya que nadie, nunca iba allí, ella le había mencionado el lugar muchas veces pero solo esa noche, ella había elegido para mostrárselo al fin, se refería a ese sitio como el sitio donde pensaba y por al forma que hablaba de el, era muy hermoso, así que cuando se despidió de sus sobrinos mintió diciendo que iba a la habitación donde Miranda lo esperaba y se encamino hacia el claro del bosque.

No tuvo necesidad de buscar mucho, luego de que dio la vuelta por el tronco nudoso hacia la derecha como ella le había dicho, cruzo un tupido mar de árboles y en el suelo vio la primera vela , le seguían mas indicándole el camino que hasta el momento había sido oscuro, sonrió, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, esa aura de misterio que la rodeaba y que siempre lo sorprendía, escucho de repente el fluir de el agua, y fue cuando vio el fuego y a ella, aun con el vestido puesto al lado de el sonriendo vagamente

- - espero que no te hayas perdido, esposo mío- dijo ella provocándolo

- - de todas maneras nunca te hubieras escapado de mi esposa mía- dijo el caminando unos pasos luego le pregunto sentándose cerca de la fogata que ardía con un fuego casi espectral y de donde presuntamente provenía el intenso y delicioso olor de las vainillas- - - - - que es todo esto- extendió un brazo para que ella se acercar perro ella solo le sonrió,

- - una sorpresa- se sentó junto a el finalmente y de rodillas, el le acaricio el cabello y le dijo

- - te amo Miranda, que no se te olvide nunca

La sonrisa de ella desapareció y sus ojos lo miraron fijamente

- - y yo a ti… mas que a mi propia vida

Edmund lo sabia y sabia que aquella no iba a ser una noche normal, cuando ella le retiro la capa y la parte superior de su vestido dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, ella silenciosamente dejo las prendas a un lado y se situó a espaldas de el, el no le pregunto nada, ella había dicho que era una sorpresa y no quería dañarla, cerro los ojos intentando controlar las violentas sensaciones que lo embargaban en ese momento,

Escucho que ella destapaba un frasco de vidrio y que el olor cambiaba, era una aromática mezcla de flores, que casi lo adormeció, pero sabia que el propósito de ese olor no era adormecerlo pero si relajarlo, continuo con los ojos cerrados y fue cuando sintió un aceite tibio cayendo sobre la piel de su musculosa espalda, se estremeció un poco por la cruda sensación pero sintió que las sedosas manos de ella comenzaban a frotar el aceite por sus hombros, hasta ese momento en tensión, ella le froto con suavidad el cuello y los hombros,. Y el solo se dejo hacer, era una sensación sumamente placentera para sus sentidos, saberla tan cerca, tan mujer, y tan suya, escucho los susurros de ella y supo que estaba rezando, eso no lo asusto, sabia que ella lo hacia, era casi tan misteriosa como Marcel, cuando hubo terminado se situó frente a el y le ofreció un cuenco de madera para que bebiera lo que había en el. Edmund lo tomo, y bebió lentamente, hasta donde ella le dijo,

- - es la ceremonia del Silencio, ayudara a mantenernos unidos-

- - no la necesitamos- dijo el con el sabor de la dulce agua en su lengua

- - pero hace el momento especial – dijo ella, así frente a el se situó de espaldas y se desabrocho lentamente el vestido dejando su espalda y hombros descubiertos, Edmund trago en seco, tenia los hombros redondos y pecosos, jamás había estado tan cerca de la piel de su cuerpo. Suspiro lentamente y se acerco el frasco con el tibio aceite derramo la cantidad indicada sobre su piel y tragando nuevamente puso una mano sobre sus hombros para comenzar así el ritual de nuevo pero con ella, intento imitarla y sabia que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien dado que la piel expuesta de su cuello le estaba pidiendo a gritos que la besara, no bien hubo terminado se situó frente a ella que aun cubría su pecho con la tela de el vestido y le ofreció el cuenco para que ella también bebiera, no bien lo hizo Edmund la tomo del rostro y sin decir nada mas la beso ferozmente

Miranda respondió, estaba tanto o mas enardecida que el, debía amarla, y ella lo amaba a el, el la siguió besando hasta que la tubo recostada sobre el prado y el encima de ella, abandono sus labios para besarla en el cuello y fue cuando ella lo detuvo

- - aun tienes el aceite…y debe ser removido

Edmund resopló, con enfado

- - por que esperar tanto

- - es la mejor parte, ¿por que crees que el río esta ahí?-

el la miro extrañado y después se puso de pie sin entender, la ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo y ella lo tomo de la mano besándosela, en silencio lo condujo a la orilla de el río y le dijo que se quitara la ropa restante, ella se dio la vuelta, cuando el lo hizo, Edmund hizo un comentario acerca de la temperatura de el agua pero ella le aseguro que estaba bien, cuando metió uno de los pies se sorprendió al sentir al agua tentadoramente tibia se sumergió y camino con lentitud hacia el centro de el río, cuando se dio la vuelta ella estaba de pie la orilla, sin rastro del vestido sobre ella , era tan hermosa que Edmund no se cansaría nunca de mirarla, Miranda se destrenzo el cabello y cuando lo hizo comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el, Edmund la observo todo el camino sin perderse detalle hasta que ella estuvo frente a el, el se acerco con lentitud intentando no asustarla, pero nada podría asustarla mas en ese momento, que el miedo que sentía a que el no la aceptara, bajo el agua el tomo su otra mano y juntos, en el agua y como dios los trajo al mundo, luego la húmeda mano de Edmund se poso en su cintura instándola a que se acercara, ella lo hizo y lo que vio en los ojos de el la hizo comprender que el la aceptaba tal y como era, por que la amaba nada mas bello y cierto que eso , ella cerro sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ambos se acercaron mutuamente para compartir un apasionado y dulce beso, las manos de Edmund recorrieron su espalda, retirando con la tibieza del el agua los restos de el aceite, ella viajaba sus manos desde su cabello hasta su cuello, así tan juntos, ambos se sumergieron, amándose silenciosamente,

El la toco por todos los rincones descubriéndola, descubriendo su sensible piel, sensible a sus caricias por que podía sentir con cada parte de su cuerpo como ella se estremecía cada vez que la tocaba, ella a su vez lo exploro a el, conociendo todos sus puntos débiles, pero no para aprovecharlos, solo para conocerlos y conocer en cuerpo y alma al hombre que la amaba,

Se amaron durante horas en esa agua que los recibía, tan tibia y provocadora, como su deseo y su amor, incluso después cuando ambos yacieron abrazados sobre la grama recibiendo el calor de las llamas, se amaron nuevamente, como si nunca ninguno pudiera saciarse de el otro, ella reía dulcemente y el la tenia toda para el, era suya y el era de ella, y así, juntos en mas de una ocasión, cumplieron con su "travesura"

Lucy miro las estrellas una vez mas antes de darse la vuelta, se sobresalto cuando vio a Aven parado en la puerta, mirándola fijamente y sin saber desde hacia cuanto, ella se puso una mano en el pecho cubierto solamente por el camisón y le dijo quedamente

- - no deberías estar aquí, Aven, es tarde y…- se callo cuando el comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ella se retrajo un poco por sus propias vestimentas

- - no podía irme a dormir, sin haberte visto- dijo el simplemente observándola con una fijeza casi escandalosa,

- - si pero…Peter puede venir y pensar-

El estuvo frente a ella en segundos, le puso un dedo sobre los labios,

- - shhh- dijo le acaricio el labio inferior con el pulgar, y después se acerco para besarla suavemente. Cuando hubo terminado respiro sobre su boca y le dijo

- - no deberías hacer esto ahora- ella suspiro sobre la boca de Aven el la beso otra vez

muy pronto, ya no estará mal visto que hagamos esto- dijo el acariciándole la mejilla

- - si pero mientras tanto- ella le dio otro beso y después suspiro y lo empujo con suavidad – lo hacemos en secreto

El sonrió y se fue, cinco años hacia falta para poder casarse y hacerla suya en todas las maneras que solo su imaginación había proyectado

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS NUEVAMENTE OTRA VEZ LES PIDO SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE CON Aven y Lucy O SI LO DEJAMOS ASI COMO EPILOGO O SI EL EPILOGO INCLUYE A AVEN Y A LUCY, PERO BUENO UDS DECIDEN LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y PENDIENTES POR QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UN LIBRO QUE NO TIENE QUE VER CON NINGUNO, UNO MIO PERO LO PUEDO PUBLICAR CON LOS NOMBRES QUE USTDES PIDAN DE MOMENTO CHAO Y LAS ESPERO CON RTA A VER SI CONTINUAMOS UN GRAN ABRAZO Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE


	19. Epilogo

**Un año despues**

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, POR DIOS SACALO SACALO NO PUEDE RESPIRAR-

- puje mi señora- escucharon la voz ya cansada de Marcel , Edmund se puso de pie, dispuesto a entrar por enesima vez a la habitacion donde las parteras estaba atendiendo el esperado parto de Miranda, tres pares de brazos habian sido necesarios para impedir que entrara como bolido a la habitacion que estaba con a puerta cerrada pero desde la cual se podian escuchar los gritos de dolor de Miranda, Peter Caspian y Aven, aplicaron la fuerza para contener la ansiedad de Edmund

- por que demora tanto, a Susan no le sucedió asi...

- por supuesto que si- dijo Peter, recordando como la stiuacion se hacia similar a Caspian y a el, la recordaba bien, el miedo por la vida de las criaturas que mas amaban en el mundo- a todos nos pasa

Edmund se solto y se sento en la silla de madera intentando no pensar en los dolores que estaria sufriendo su Miranda, la amaba con locura, tal como amaba a la criatura que aun no habia nacido, y ellos tenian razon, debia esperar, soportar la incertidumbre,

en ese momento los oidosde todos se llenaron con el canto de el llanto de un bebe, Edmund se puso de pie ansioso, queria saber como estaba todo,

Marcel salio en ese momento con un monton de mantas en sus brazos algunas de ella manchadas de sangre, Edmund se puso palido al pensar de donde provenia y se acerco a Marcel tomandola por los hombros

´- que paso?- no pudo preguntar mas, ya que el monton de mantitas se removio y el llanto se escucho otra vez , Edmund miro a las mantitas y se sobrecogio cuando vio una manita, retorcerse,

Marcel le acerco las mantitas que no pesaban mucho y Edmund las tomo luego con lentitud descubrio la cara de el bebe, con mejillas rosadas y con pulmones bien desarrollados por lo que pudo observar y escuchar

- es una hermosa niña...- dijo Marcel

Edmund la miro sin poder creerselo, era su hijita, sonrio mientras no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran de su rostro

- felicidades hermano- dijo Peter dandole una palmada de camaraderia en el hombro y mirando a su sobrinita,

- como la van a llamar?- dijo Susan quien se acerco en ese momento, ella salia de la habitacion donde estaba Miranda, ella y Regina habian colaborado en el parto

- creo que eso lo decidira Miranda, se lo debo- dijo Edmund pensando en lo mucho que habia sufrido para tenerla

Edmund pidio permiso para entrar, cuando cruzo el umbral le parecio que habia entrado al infierno por lo calido que estaba, en la cama de el fondo estaba Miranda, con los ojos cerrados, y respirando aun agitadamente, Edmund se acerco, habia dejado a la bebe con Marcel, ahora miraba a su esposa que tenia la frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo, se acerco silenciosamente adorandola en silencio y poso su labios sobre su frente, ella suspiro y abrio los ojos

- vaya...- dijo debilmente, - que agradable sorpresa...-

el sonrio por lo bajo y le tomo la mano pasandola por su propia mejilla

- perdon, no queria molestarte

ella suspiro otra vez, sus ojos se abrieron y lo miro, a Edmund le parecio mas hermosa en ese momento, sonrio y sus mejillas e sonrojaron

- gracias...- dijo Emdund

Miranda entendio a que se referia, estaba agradeciendole por haber traido al mundo a su hija

- que nombre le vamos a poner- dijo Miranda aferrada a la mano de Edmund

- pense que eso deberias decidirlo tu...-dijo el salvadose de toda culpa

-yo??....cielos....no lo se, no he pensado- dijo ella inocentemente

- pero que mentirosa...- dijo Edmund pensando el las muchas veces, y la serie de ridiculos y hermosos nombres que a ambos se les habian ocurrido

- Alexandra...- dijo Miranda con orgullo

y la otra heredera se dio a conocer al mundo de Narnia como la princesa Alexandra Pevensie

Aven tenia a Lucy cogida de lamano y caminaban, otro año habia pasado...los estudios de ambos continuaban y ella seguia y seguiria ausentandose durante periodos de tiempo que a el no le hacian gracia, no le gustaba separarse de ella.

- va a ser durante un tiempo mas...despues no nos separaremos- dijo ella inentando consolarlos a ambos

- eso espero, -dijo Aven, y eso era realmente lo que esperaba

**Cuatro años despues**

Aven cerro su mano casi de hierro alrededor de la mulñeca de Lucy, esta se dio la vuelta completamente contrariada y clavo sus ojuos en el

- sueltame- el apreto aun mas la mano- que me sueltes- insistio ella

- Lucy por favor no hagas esto-suplico Aven esos meses de ausencia lo habian lastimado ya hora ella lo estaba dejando

- te dije que me sueltes Aven....- dijo Lucy friamente

el no la solto debia explicarselo, no podia dejar las cosas asi

- Lucy....

- te dije que me dejes en paz, no quiero verte ni hablarte, te odio y quiero que desaparezcas- dijo ella claramente tanto que a el casi le asusto....no eso no podia estar pasando...

y de hecho no estaba pasando ya que en ese momento la pesadilla en la mente de Aven termino

se desperto un poco agitado, su pecho de hombne subia y bajaba al compas de su respiracion que se iba tranquilizando, debian ser los nervios por la boda, penso para, si ya que el dia se estaba acercando, y el estaba cada vez mas feliz, si es que eso era posible. Y ansioso ademas por que hacia mas de dos meses que no veia a su Lucy y cada dia era un tormento, ella seguia en sus tutorias y el seguia en propias con las de Cornelius, Susan y Regina eran quienes estaban a cargo de los preparativos de la boda, los niños las ayudaban, en algun momento de la semana habia dicho a Susan que la ayudaria con lo de los preparativos pero ella se habia negado rotundamente, y el lo parobaba no era de los mas decorativos que podian existir, ese dia habia preferido dormir hasta tarde que irse de caza con Caspian y su hijo Klaus y Peter y Ephraim, la sensacion de no hacer nada le daba el inevitable pensamiento de Lucy y su ausencia, al recordarla la ultma vez que la habia visto penso en lo nmucho que ambos habian cambiado, en ese tiempo, el cuerpo de niña dio paso al de una adolescente y hacia dos meses el de una mujer o eso suponia, su barbilla se habia afilado y sus rasgos madurado, el habia crecido mas tanto en estatura como en musculos, ahora eran lo suficientemente mayores para casarse y tener hijos, la idea de estar intimamente con Lucy le producia extrañas sensaciones, a pesar de el tiempo no habia dejado de amarla y su amor de niño se habia comvertido en hombre agregandole a ese hecho la pasion que sentia por ella

cuando dejo sus cavilaciones decidio levantarse, se lavo un poco la cara y decidio salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, pensando en como habia cambiado todo, como habian cambiado las personas, los niños sus padres, penso en el como padre y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Lucy con su hijo, con su vientre hichado por el, la sola idea de tocarla le parecia irresistible, si, debia aceptarlo estaba un poco hormonal pero con ella no podia evitarlo sonrio y se devolvio al castillo

cuando llego alli subio a su cuarto y busco la sorpresa que habia preparado para cuando Lucy llegara, aun no le habia dado un anillo de compromiso, y tenia el mas hermoso en su mano, labrado por los enanos del bosque, era un anillo diamantino de oro blanco, y el diamante tenia forma heptagonal , cuando habia besado la mano de Lucy, en tantas ocasiones se habia aprendido el tamaño de sus pequeños dedos, y el anillo estaba seguro, le vendria bien, se moria de ganas de verla, era cierto.

Mas tarde cuando ya todos incluidos los niños estaban levantados revoloteando por ahi mientras Corneluis hacia un infructuoso efecto de intentar convencerlos de estudiar un poco despues de el desayuno, sus madres estaban en el gigantesco jardin tejiendo, mas patines y moños para el nuevo bebe que Susan iba a tener muy pronto, alternaba sus tejidos con los arreglos de la catedral de Narnia, donde se iba a dar el matrimonio de Aven y Lucy. Aven salio y la saludo cordialmente, jugo un poco con los niños, no queria que su melancolia se notase, Lucy no habia escrito para avisar a que hora iba a llegar, asi que estaba en la incertidumbre

- no te preocupes....- dijo Susan mirando su cara y casi adivinando lo que habia pensado- , estoy segura de que Lucy llegara muy pronto

Aven eligio creerle por que necesitaba un aliciente, sonrio con desgana y siguio jugando con Klaus y con los demas, intentando alejar su mente un poco

Lucy cerro el ultimo libro suspiro con cansancio, el aprendizaje en la montaña la estaba dejando mas exhausta y echaba mucho de menos Aven y a sus hermanos , el unico consuelo que ofrecia era que pronto los veria, llegaria en la noche al castillo y le daria un beso que se moria de ganas de darle a Aven

en ese momento y repentinamente sintio que alguien la llamaba en su mente, se dio la vuelta esperando ver al profesor pero nadie estaba ahi, era la presencia de el bein pero nunca pudo ni nunca podria asociarla a la bendicion que recibio de Aslan en ese momento

el dia trasncirrio para Aven como el mas lento de su vida, necesitaba a su Lucy como una droga, tal vez por que la noticia habia dicho que ella vendria, la decepcion por que no lo hiciera le hacia desear mucho mas verla, pero al parecer tampoco llegaria ese dia, penso en si se le habria presentado algun inconveniente y eso lo puso un poco frenentico, pero confio en el buen criterio de sus pensamientos para no dejarlos avanzar demasiado. No debia preocuparse pero esperaba que todo estuviera bien,

entro a su habitacion en penumbra y se quito su capa y camisa, las dejo a un lado y se dejo acostar en la cama mirando hacia el cielo, la melancolia era un sentimiento que no le gustaba pero lo tenia en su pecho en ese momento, eso solo le sirvio para constatar que amaba a Lucy Pevensie con la fuerza de mil demonios, y era la elegida por el destino y por el mismo para compartir el resto de su vida. Estaba seguro de que la amaria por toda la eternidad, con ese pensamiento en su mente se durmio en su sueño intranquilo

no supo por cuanto tiempo fue esto, pero lo trajo a la realidad el mas hermoso de los sueños, si es que se podia decir asi, aun dormido sintio que una suave mano se posaba sobre su hombro y viajaba por su pecho aprendiendo sus formas, penso que soñaba y no queria depertar y que el sueño acabase, la suave y pequeña mano le transmitia calor al contacto, sus sentidos se agudizaron y escucho la suave respiracion de una mujer, y sabia que mujer por que su conciencia la relaciono al instante, abrio los ojos y penso que nunca habia tenido sueños tan vividos, ahi estaba ella, en medio de su belleza, con una mano en su pecho y con la otra en su mejilla, con una sonrisa perfecta en su boca, y con algunos cabellos desordenados serenteando por su cara

- Hola- lo saludo Lucy,

al escuchar su voz Aven supo que no podia tratarse de una fanstasia, cogio la muñeca de ella, la de la mano que aun estaba en su pecho y la halo para tumbarla a su lado en la cama, hasta casi quedar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sin que ella hiciera nada para impedirlo el la beso profundamente recordando el sabor de su boca en la suya, si, alli estaba ella nada pdoia ser mas real que eso,

no supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero cuando se separo de ella le parecieron minutos, separo solo su boca ya que su frente y el resto de su cuerpo continuaba intimante pegado al de ella, respiro su aleinto y ella el de el,

- por dios... dijo Aven- no tienes idea de cuento te he extrañado mi Reina

Lucy rio calidamente...y lo abrazo con fuerza

- si yo igual....- admitio

permanecieron asi un buen rato, Aven le acaricaba la cara y el cuello mientras ella tarareaba suavemente, ambos saciaron la presencia de el otro en esos momentos de cercania, lo que no habian podido verse en dos meses, el cuerpo de Aven reaccionaba a su cercania, de una manera que ella no imaginaba o eso le parecia a el, la miro a la cara y ella lo miro a el, sus jos se conectaron en una mirada que decia mas de lo que alguien puidera imaginar, era de tal intensidad que Aven casi podia leer los pensamientos de ella, su mirada humeda estaba tratando de trasmitirle algo pero Aven no podia identificarlo, no hasta que ella le dijo en una voz profunda que el nunca habia escuchado y que lo exalto salvajemente

- besame....- era un pedido, el tono era de casi suplica...

sin poder pensar en ser tierno o no, Aven se avalanzo sobre sus labios violentamente y la beso con fuerza pero a ella no parecio importarle, por que le devolvio el beso con igual deseperacion y Aven entendio, el ansia por el cuerpo de ella era reciproca, tomo en sus manos su cuello y la acerco mas a el mientras ella seguia besandolo

"vaya" penso Aven...eso era lo que mas habia esperado, se casarian en dos dias y no importaba mas, pero no podia dejar a un lado la sensacion de tener a Lucy bajo su cuerpo y devolviendole la pasion que sentia por ella, no importo nada mas

Lucy toco el pecho desnudo y musculoso de Aven dejando que sus manos palparan la suavidad dura de su piel, el gimio al sentir el contacto y ella sonrio, sabia que actuar asi, en ese momento estaba mal, pero no le importaba por que en ese momento no se sentia dueña de sus actos.... sintio las manos de Aven sobre su blusa y esto la complaicio sobremanera...cuando el la desabrocoho ella entrerro sus dedos en su cabello y lo acerco mas a ella,

el la beso mientras sus manos aprendian la forma de su torso, nunca se imagino que llegar a tocar a Lucy de esa mnera seria tan placentero, cuando el utlimo boton de su blusa quedo desabrochado Aven dudo...penso que ella se espantaria,, y no queria eso de ella, queria muchas cosas pero no queria eso....intento alejarse pero ella lo empujo, y quedo sobre el

- quiero que me mires...-

Lucy penso que nunca llegaria a ser tan audaz, pero lo amaba con locura, el era e iba a ser su esposo y no habia mas verdad que esa, el la miro fijamente y sin mediar mas palabra entre ellos, Aven tomo la blusa de los hombros y la deslizo por ellos

"por Aslan" era mucho mejor de lo que habia imaginado, cuantas veces habia imaginado a Lucy de esa manera, en sus brazos?, habia perdido la cuenta, pero al ver que ella respondia a su pasion era mas aliciente de lo que esperaba....

la pasion entre ambos los hizo arder en ese momento, la travesura habia sido cometida pero ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido, porque eran dos personsa seguras de el amor que sentian por el otro y eso era suficnete para consumr su amor incluso antes de el matrimonio

Lucy ardio en los brazos de Aven en mas de una ocasión, esa noche ambos cuerpos fueron uno, y la pasion que habian estado guardando se vio saciada, se casarian y reinarian como lo que cada uno de ellos era y tenia, reyes y sangre real dentro de sus venas

el retorno de los reyes se dio, la luna baño a Narnia durante las muchas generaciones futuras, pero Narnia nunca olvidaria a sus primeros reyes, los Pevensie...aquellos quienes habian traido la paz al mundo Narniano y habian poblado sus tierras con reyes dignos de ser amados y seguidos...

el destino no es eterno, y tal vez la gracia no durara para siempre, nunca lo sabremos, aun estan ahi...reinando e intentdo hacer del mundo un sitio mejor bajo el amparo de sus padres y del padre de Narnia Aslan....

FIN


End file.
